El recuento de los daños
by Pavanna
Summary: Continuación de "Merodeando en Hogwarts" Han pasado 5 años desde que Efrán dejo Inglaterra y 4 desde que los chicos dejaron Hogwarts, ¿que habrá sido de sus vidas? Si quieres saber no dejes de leer, da click y averigua
1. Chapter 1

Bien, bien, los dejo con la continuación de "Merodeando en Hogwarts" espero que el primer capítulo sea de su agrado

"_**Los amores de verano terminan por todo tipo de razones, pero al fin y al cabo todos tienen algo en común: son estrellas fugaces. Un...**__** espectacular momento de luz celestial, una esfimera luz de la eternidad que en un instante se van.**__** Espectacular momento de luz celestial, una efímera luz de la eternidad que en un instante se van"**_

**Capitulo 1 **

**Venezia**

_Acepto que al hablar no soy tierno,_

_que a veces soy frío como invierno,_

_mas no digas que en mí no hay sentimientos,_

_ni te imaginas que es lo que siento. (Amiga mía/Arjona)_

La brillante luz de la luna se reflejaba suavemente sobre el agua que llenaba los amplios canales de la gran ciudad, las tranquilas aguas a su vez reflejaban los miles de puntos que provenían de las iluminadas calles, más llenas de gente que nunca tratándose de esa hora. Venecia se encontraba celebrando su décimo día de carnaval y la algarabía de las calles era superior a la que se podría vivir en cualquier parte de Italia en ese momento; el décimo día de carnaval significaba el final a los festejos así que el desenfreno se había volcado en ser total y no tenía comparación con el mostrado durante los días anteriores.

Esa noche, como cada una de las nueve anteriores, había bailes por doquier realizados en los salones de los diversos palacios y casas que se encontraban en la ciudad y las comparsas, que eran conocidas por el nombre de _compagnie della calza_, realizaban cantidad de desfiles. Cientos de personas se ataviaban con trajes caracterizados como los de la época de 1750 y abundaban las _maschera nobile _cubriendo los rostros; el atavío consistía generalmente en una careta blanca con ropaje de seda negra, sombrero de tres puntas, en el caso de los hombres, y elaborados peinados inspirados en la nobleza de la época a emular para las mujeres; aunque las mascaras en su mayoría eran blancas, plateadas y doradas, el color de los trajes podía varias adaptándose a una extensa paleta de colores.

En uno de los muchos palacios que adornaban la ciudad se estaba llevando a cabo una recepción carnavalesca en donde única y exclusivamente se contaba con la presencia de magos y brujas entre los invitados, el lugar de reunión era considerado como uno de los símbolos del poder y la gloria que antaño se había dado en Venecia, había sido la residencia de los _dux_, sede anterior del gobierno de la corte de justicia y de la prisión de la República de Venecia; se trataba del _**Palazzo Ducale, **_el cual se encontraba ubicado en el extremo oriental de la _Scuola Grande di San Marco._

El _**Palazzo Ducale**_es como un gran bloque de mármol de forma cubica que se halla dorado por el sol, una de sus fachadas daba hacia la plaza y la otra hacia una grandiosa visión de los canales; disfrutando de esa espectacular vista que se ofrecía desde uno de los tantos balcones se encontraba una figura solitaria que se había refugiado del ruido de las festividades, sentado en un diván estilo gótico que iba totalmente acorde con la decoración del palacio, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la hermosa máscara de fina plata bruñida que decoraba su rostro mientras pasaba con parsimonia las páginas de un extraño y peculiar periódico.

Una sección del susodicho periódico pareció llamar especialmente su atención, leyó el párrafo dos veces, luego una tercera antes de quitarse la máscara, su rostro aun así continuaba oculto por la sombra que producía el sombrero de ala ancha color guinda con una infinidad de adornos ostentosos en satén rojo granate y plumas; una vez que se convenció de que no había leído mal el párrafo tan visto, el periódico se fue arrugando poco a poco entre sus manos hasta que únicamente tuvo la forma de una bola de papel maché, sus manos que aún seguían inquietas no encontraron otra forma de expresar su estado de ánimo que no fuera aventando el hermoso sombrero dos metros más allá, en ese momento la mirada fúrica que desprendían sus hermosos ojos grises se dejo apreciar completamente; las telas oscuras de su suntuoso traje ondearon al vaivén de sus pasos mientras recorría el balcón en toda su extensión, en su último arrebato de furia pateo el ya de por si maltrecho periódico y con un fuerte movimiento boto la estola color blanca que colgaba de su cuello.

En dos grandes pasos se situó frente al balcón, lugar al que se aferro con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía en ese momento, cerró los ojos y lanzo un fuerte bufido alzando la cara al cielo; la gabardina que portaba de satén con adornos de gamusa color rojo intenso rozó el suelo.

-_Merda… _¿_Ma che cazzata stai facend? (1)_

Se paso con desesperación los dedos entre los mechones de su cabello rubio platinado, por primera vez en años sentía la urgencia de salir corriendo del lugar en el que había encontrado refugio durante esa etapa de su vida. Se agacho para tomar el periódico, las fotografías lucían arrugadas pero aún así se lograba ver el movimiento en ellas, una sonrisa cruzaba por ambos rostros y sin embargo…

Algo en lo que no había caído antes capto su atención, acerco más hacia sus ojos la fotografía y la examino detenidamente, tras unos cinco minutos se puso de pie dejando tirada tras de sí la hoja de periódico que recién había recogido en donde ahora se podía leer entre arrugas con letras grandes y ornamentadas el título seguido de un breve artículo:

"_**Fructuoso compromiso sacude el mundo financiero Mágico"**_

_**Las familias De Monfort y Dartmon monopolizaran la naviera mercantil mundial mágica.**_

_**Menuda sorpresa se llevaron tanto los galeses como los ingleses cuando el anuncio de la inminente boda entre dos de los herederos de las familias más prominentes en el negocio mercantil se dejo saber el día de ayer.**_

_**Montones de corazones rotos y de esperanzas botadas se hicieron presentes entre las féminas de la comunidad Mágica cuando el muy fascinante francés Louis De Monfort decidió finalmente, tras casi cuatro años de noviazgo, pedir la mano de la joven y bellísima bruja inglesa Lynette Dartmont, los padres de ambos jóvenes magos no tomaron siquiera un segundo pensándolo antes de dar su total aprobación a dicha unión.**_

_**Como si hiciera falta algo mas para dar realce a la situación, Heka Marie Malfoy, la hija de Draco y Alissa Malfoy, será la madrina en dicha ceremonia; hemos de recordar que las familias Dartmont y Malfoy han tenido una relación de estrecha y cordial amistad desde hace muchos años atrás, relación que más de uno pensaban terminaría en la unión de ambas familias por medio de la boda de los hijos mayores; sin embargo, con la desaparición misteriosa de Dominique Malfoy (de quien por mas exhaustamente que la autora ha investigado aún no tiene ni las más mínimas pistas acerca de su paradero) se dejo de especular al respecto por más que muchos han querido seguir haciéndolo… ahora únicamente una pregunta se deja flotar en el aire, quizá la más curiosa de todas ellas, ¿Reaparecerá finalmente, tras años de ausencia, el heredero de los Malfoy para la boda de su mejor amiga o seguirá hundido en las tinieblas?**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

Xxx

-¡Despierta!- espeto una figura mientras sacudía violentamente a un pelinegro que se encontraba plácidamente descansando en una enorme y lujosa cama-. ¡Carajo, Archie, que te despiertes ahora!

Archivald Ackley se desperezo lentamente, con gran parsimonia y haciendo caso omiso de su ansioso y fúrico visitante busco a tientas en la oscuridad su varita, cuando al fin la tuvo en las manos murmuro quedamente un _¡Lumus!_ Ocasionando que la magnífica habitación en la que se encontraban se iluminara.

-Vaya al menos tienes buen gusto para escoger los lugares en los que te exilias- ese fue el primer comentario que salió de su boca al ver el ropaje con el que su amigo al que no veía en casi cuatro años se había aparecido en su casa-. Época de carnaval en Venecia ¿eh? – pregunto sin que en su tono de voz o en su mirada se mostrara sorpresa alguna, como si fuera algo común que alguien vestido a la usanza del siglo XVII irrumpiera en su habitación gritando

-Deja de decir estupideces

-También a mi me da gusto verte Dominique- espeto sarcástico el ojiazul-. Sí, todo bien en mi vida, gracias por preguntar

-Vale, vale, lo siento- dijo el rubio rindiéndose mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama-. Me da gusto verte, lo sabes, antes de ir a Malfoy Mannor incluso he venido a verte

-Y eso tiene una razón Dominique… no creas que me pensare que me has extrañado más que a Heka y me sentiré honrado o algo así. Las cosas no funcionan así conmigo, ya sabes.

-No cambias nada ¿eh?- dijo Dominique permitiendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo una autentica sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro

-Tú tampoco por más que hallas pretendido hacerlo, ¿Por qué tenías que complicarte tanto la vida jugando a ser el niño rico viajero y de paso complicar las nuestras?-. Archivald se había sentado totalmente en la cama y observaba a su amigo con un gesto tanto de reproche como de lastima-. Has hecho falta en casa y a ti te ha hecho falta estar en casa, nadie gano y por el contrario todos perdimos. Y sé porque regresaste, no creas que he podido dejar de leer en ti como antes Dom, sabía que desde la publicación de ese número de El Profeta era cuestión de días sino era que de horas para que regresaras

_¡Y un cuerno!, _Pensó Dominique, era obvio que el pelinegro lo seguía conociendo como a la palma de su mano, por algo era su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué carajos dejaste que las cosas llegaran a ponerse así? ¿Por qué se lo permitiste?

-Hey, hey, hey, bájale a tu volumen y le paras a tus reproches Dominique Malfoy; ya no estás en Venezia y no olvides con quien hablas. Me preguntas que como lo permití y por que deje que las cosas llegaran a este punto Dom pero… sabes también como yo que si las cosas están así es por tu culpa, eres tú el que cometió una gran estupidez.

-Lynn no se puede casar con ese idiota- espeto Dominique sin atender a ninguna de las palabras dichas por su amigo-. Ella merece algo mejor que un estúpido y arrogante _franchutte _de mierda que únicamente va tras su dinero y el prestigio de su familia en Inglaterra. Cuando me fui te deje una carta pidiéndote que le pusieras siempre un ojo encima Archie, ¡maldita sea! ¿No pudiste hacer nada para abrirle los ojos?

-Yo no fui el cobarde que salió huyendo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía-. Archivald dejo caer el comentario como quien dice algo sin la más trascendental importancia mientras jugaba con una de sus uñas.

-Pero… ¿Qué jodidos dices?

-Si aún no lo sabes entonces no se qué coño haces aquí

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto molestándose a cada segundo más el rubio-. Vengo a ver por qué jodidos no hiciste lo que te pedí, era algo tan simpe Archivald, tan jodidamente simple, ¿Cómo no pudiste hacerlo? Paso 1, no decirle a nadie que me iba; paso 2, cuidar de Heka por mi y paso 3, alejar a Lynette del estúpido de Monfort ¿Dónde está la ciencia en eso? ¡Carajo, algo tan simple y no lo pudiste hacer!

-¡Epa Dominique! No soy tu elfo domestico para que me vayas dando órdenes, que eso te quede claro. Para tu información no le dije a nadie que te habías ido hasta que lo descubrieron solos tal como pediste, estoy en contacto bastante frecuente con Heka, cosa que tú no has hecho en años pero Lynn…-. Archivald silbo por lo bajo antes de seguir-. Se nota que te gustan las chicas con carácter y vaya que mi querida amiga tiene el suyo bien desarrollado, más aún si cierto idiota cuyo nombre no mencionare contribuye a fomentárselo.

Dominique paro de caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación en seco al escuchar lo dicho por su amigo, ¿Qué a él le gustaban las chicas con carácter? Y… ¿Cómo estaba eso de que Lynette tenía uno muy fuerte? ¿Por qué Archie lo dejaba caer tan así?... de repente un halo de comprensión se introdujo en su cerebro, sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas en las piernas y de pronto se encontró con que no podía mantenerse más e pie, se dejo caer al piso y coloco su cabeza entre ambas manos

-La he cagado- susurro quedamente, más lo suficientemente alto para que su amigo le escuchará

-Llego el momento, al parecer un halo de comprensión se ha introducido por fin en tu cerrada cabezota- le dijo Archivald mientras se sentaba a su lado-. Nunca pensé tener que esperar tanto para decirlo pero… te lo dije-. Una ligera sonrisa de melancolía se dejo posar sobre los labios del rubio-. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Porque acabo de abrir los ojos, ni yo mismo entendía lo que me pasaba

Un silencio profundo se hizo entre ambos jóvenes mientras que por la mente del rubio pasaban miles de imágenes de los momentos vividos antaño con la que en cierta forma siempre había sido la chica de su vida.

- Nunca pensé que fueses tan lento Malfoy.- Soltó Archivald con un tono irónico tratando de cortar la atmosfera de tensión que llenaba la habitación

Dominique no articuló palabra alguna, estaba totalmente sumido en ese remolino de imágenes que pasaban a toda velocidad por su cabeza sin dar muestras de ir a detenerse pronto.

- La perdí Archie, la perdí.- se lamentó en un susurro Dominique aun sin hacer mucho caso del chico que estaba a su lado

El pelinegro soltó un bufido, ¿Dónde había quedado aquel chico obstinado que no quitaba la vista del objetivo que quería lograr alcanzar?

- Ese viaje te ha vuelto más estúpido de lo que eras Malfoy.- soltó con sorna

- ¿Qué no has leído bien? ¡Va a casarse, estúpido!- soltó el chico Malfoy con reproche en la voz

- Donde vuelvas a insultarme te saco a patadas de mi casa, no es mi culpa que hayas sido tan idiota como para negarte los hechos y ahora estar llorando como niñita por algo que puedes evitar.- contestó el pelinegro enojado por la actitud tan desesperada de su amigo

- ¿Cómo demonios voy a evitarlo?, ella le ha dicho que si, lo ama.- Dominique apretó los puños provocando que sus pálidos nudillos quedasen casi transparentes. Archivald lo volteó a ver con desesperación y no pudo evitar soltar un golpe a la nuca del chico para tratar de acomodarle las pocas neuronas que debía tener funcionando en esos momentos

- La estupidez es tu mejor amiga en estos momentos ¿verdad?- soltó comenzando a exaltarse. - ¿Es que no recuerdas en que numero te tenia la chica en su lista de prioridades? Ella...- el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta del lugar callaron al chico

- Debiste ir, hubieses visto la cara que puso Margot cuando supo que la fiesta de compromiso seria en la casa de Verano de los Dartmont.- Anunció una voz femenina tan cómodamente como si fuese dueña del lugar, esa voz pudo sacar al chico de su ensimismamiento, la conocía a la perfección, la había oído durante dieciséis años y pertenecía a su hermana - Lo mejor fue que se quedó callada cuando le dijimos que...- la chica se calló abruptamente había entrada tan cómoda y rápidamente, que no se detuvo a sospechar que algo pasaba ahí.

Ambas miradas metálicas se cruzaron provocando un choque de energías, el rostro relajado de la chica cambió a un enojo notable, ahí estaba aquel hombre que decía ser su hermano pero que como si hubiese olvidado el lazo que los unía había desaparecido hacía cinco años sin dejar rastro de su paradero y sin tomarse las molestias de enviar noticias suyas

-¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil, pedazo de idiota, no sé quién rayos te ha dicho que tenias el derecho de aparecerte por acá pero puedes ir tomando tu enorme y egocéntrico trasero y llevártelo por dónde has venido!- fue lo primero que gritó la chica cuando pudo reaccionar y se lanzó al chico golpeándolo

-Heka, Heka... ¡HEKA!- gritó el rubio logrando sujetar a la chica por los hombros y limitando sus movimientos. La chica se quedó quieta observando los ojos de su hermano su mirada fría como el acero parecía no disminuir y el fuego de sus ojos no cesaba... pasó olímpicamente de su hermano y se dirigió hacia Archivald y como si la recién interrupción no hubiera acontecido nunca continuo diciéndole:

-Como te decía Archie, Margot estaba totalmente anonadada al saber donde seria la fiesta de compromiso pero lo mejor ¿sabes cuando vino?

-Eh... Heka- dijo titubeantemente Archivald al ver la cara que había puesto Dominique cuando su hermana le dio la espalda para dirigirse a él, pero la rubia hizo como que no se enteraba de nada y tomando del brazo al pelinegro y dirigiéndolo hacia la cama continúo con su perorata

-¡Pues obviamente cuando le dije que tu padre seria el empleado del Ministerio que honraría la ceremonia! ¡JA! ¡Al fin pude poner en su lugar a la lacra esa! Es la bomba ¿no?

-Si, Heka, si- contesto suspirando el chico resignándose totalmente a que nada bueno podría salir de lo que pasaba ahí-. Es la bomba, la tia esa es una estirada snob que se merece que de vez en cuando le recuerden que en realidad no tiene tanto ni es tan importante como quiere hacer creer

-¿Pero qué carajos está pasando aquí?- Dominique se dirigía furioso hacia la cama donde su hermanita sin ton ni son después de haberse deshecho de los zapatos se había acostado como si de su propia cama se tratara-. ¿Qué jodidos se supone que haces tú en casa de este a estas horas de la madrugada y casi desvistiéndote, eh?

- Ahora resulta que soy este- murmuro Archivald en un tono bastante bajo como para que ninguno de los dos le escuchará aunque en realidad los hermanos no se encontraban prestándole atención.

-¿Perdón?- espeto Heka de una manera totalmente arrogante empleando un tono que jamás en su vida había usado para dirigirse a su hermano-. ¿Quien se supone que eres tú para meterte en mi vida si puede saberse?

-¡No me jodas Heka! ¿Cómo que quien soy?- Dominique se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí para ese momento y no ayudaba en nada ver a su hermanita con las piernas más que descubiertas encima de la cama de su mejor amigo-. ¡Soy tu hermano, carajo!- diciendo esto el rubio le aventó una almohada con toda la intención de hacer que dejara de mostrar tanto esa parte de su anatomía-. ¡Y haz el favor de taparte, no andes por ahí exhibiéndote!

-Debes estar confundido- espeto la rubia-. Mi hermano era una persona decente, alguien que se preocupaba por mi y que siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, no el perfecto imbécil que tengo enfrente que se largo sin tener consideración por los demás, que ignora todas las cartas sin detenerse siquiera a pensar en lo preocupada que su hermana esta o lo que puede necesitarle con ella, ¿qué derecho tienes de venir y reclamarme? ¿Qué derecho tienes de pedirme explicaciones cuando no tienes ni una puta idea de lo que ha sido mi vida todos estos años?

Dominique se quedo estático, lo dicho por Heka lo había dejado totalmente fuera de combate, sin duda las palabras de su hermana sin la necesidad de levantar la voz habían resultado más noqueadoras que un buen golpe dado por una bludger. No hubiera podido sentirse más lacra si le hubiese gritado, ni hubiese podido sentir más dolor si hubiese descargado toda su furia por medio de golpes sobre de él.

Heka tenía razón, él era un perfecto imbécil y por muy poco que le gustará no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho de pedir explicaciones acerca de la vida de su hermana, no después de abandonarla como lo había hecho, y por mucho más que doliera tampoco tenía derecho de inmiscuirse en nada y eso incluía la vida de Lynette. Cerró los ojos, de pronto se sentía muy, muy, cansado y todas las emociones vividas ese día comenzaban a hacer mella en él, suspiro.

-Lo siento

Dos simples palabras, esas palabras que en esencia parecían pobres pero que viniendo de él tenían un significado profundo. Un Malfoy nunca decía lo siento por qué un Malfoy nunca se equivocaba, y sin embargo; Dominique Malfoy se encontraba parado frente a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida reconociendo que se había equivocado... Dominique Malfoy estaba diciendo que lo sentía.

-¡Y un carajo!- grito Heka mientras se arrodillaba en la cama tirando la almohada que su hermano le había puesto encima a un lado y en un gesto de rebeldía deshaciéndose de su chaqueta para quedar con una blusa strapple plateada-. ¿Crees que con un simple lo siento puedes venir y arreglarlo todo?

-Ya Heka, deja de meterte con él, dale un respiro ¿vale? Ha dicho que lo siente

La rubia volteo a ver furiosa a Archivald tras esa intervención, puso los brazos en jarras mientras fulminaba con su mirada a ambos chicos, con un bufido se aparto de la cara un mechón rebelde que le caía en la frente.

-NO- grito furibunda la chica Malfoy-. Por si se te olvido Archie él se fue, se largo sin dar explicaciones, sin avisar ni decir a dónde diablos iba, y mi vida se ha vuelto más que complicada desde el momento en que al idiota le dio por jugar al boyscout

-¿De qué estás hablando?- inquirió el rubio a su hermana-. ¿Qué paso, Archie?- el pelinegro rehuyó la mirada de su amigo, sabía que Heka no se lo perdonaría fácilmente y eso seguramente no era más que el aperitivo si Dominique planeaba dejarse ver de nuevo por Lynette

-Estoy hablando de que gracias a tu escape hacia el sol y la libertad la mía paso de ser reducida a inexistente ¡Carajo! Tus padres sí que saben cómo coartar a las personas por si lo habías olvidado ¿Sabes lo que es estar internada por un año entero en el colegio? ¿Sabes lo que se siente no tener viaje de graduación? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es tener que soportar que dos gorilas te sigan a todos los lados a los que vas? ¡Porque yo sí, Dominique!

-¿Por qué…?

-POR QUE TU TE ESCAPASTE IDIOTA, POR ESO

-Tus padres se pusieron paranoicos- explico Archivald a Dominique, en vista de que Heka no planeaba hacerlo, quien seguía muy bien sin entender-. No sabían dónde estabas pero no querían admitir que te habías ido sin decirles nada, sobre todo tu madre, por lo que hicieron creer a todo mundo que estabas en un viaje de crecimiento personal perfectamente planificado por ellos con el fin de que cuando regresaras ocuparas tu lugar como su heredero.

Heka bufo molesta ante la explicación del pelinegro, se paró de un salto de la cama y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia su hermano, le hundió el dedo en pleno pecho sin preocuparse por si le hacía daño o no.

-Pero no estaban dispuestos a que yo siguiera _"tus descarriados pasos"_ ¡Por Merlín que no iban a permitir que sus dos hijos se fueran! Mi último año en Hogwarts lo pase teniendo a Ferdinand como mi maldita sombra ¿sabías? No lograba tener un minuto para respirar más que cuando iba al servicio o estaba en mi habitación. Nada de salidas a Hogsmeade, nada de regresar en vacaciones a casa y ni hablar del viaje de graduación que siempre había planeado con Lynn

Una mano cruzo el aire rápidamente y se fue a estampar contra una de las mejillas de Dominique Malfoy quien no pudo hacer nada que no fuera ver sorprendido a su hermana. Archivald actuó rápidamente, sujeto la mano de Heka, quien temblaba de rabia, y envolvió a la chica en un abrazo. La rubia tenía las mandíbulas apretadas, las manos cerradas fuertemente y la cara roja de furia, había perdido la compostura, algo que muy pocas veces le había pasado en la vida.

-He tenido que fingir más en estos malditos cinco años que en toda mi vida Dominique así que espero que tu vida aventurera lo haya valido. ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No te quiero de vuelta! ¡VETE!

-Heka, no…-. Archivald trato de intervenir antes de que esa situación llegara más lejos pero se vio interrumpido por el grito de Dominique

-¡No! No me voy a ir, no lo hare de nuevo, no voy a cometer el mismo error Heka. Esta vez no me iré. No huiré de nuevo.

-¡Por favor! ¿De qué carajos se supone que huías, Dominique? ¡Dijiste que nunca me dejarías sola, dijiste que siempre estarías ahí! ¡Ya no te necesito! No soy más una niña, ya no me haces falta… además ahora tengo a Archie, él no me dejo.

-Huía de mí, pero ya no voy a hacerlo más, no estoy dispuesto a seguir perdiendo más cosas. Heka, mi intención jamás fue perjudicarte, sabes que te adoro más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

La hermosa rubia de porcelana relajo el cuerpo, Archivald sintió como sus brazos se destensaban entre los suyos y ligeramente se echaba hacia atrás para apoyarse en su pecho, su respiración se iba haciendo más acompasada a cada segundo y el temblor iba disminuyendo ligeramente.

Si, era cierto, Heka Malfoy sabía y desde siempre había sabido, porque nunca habían parado de decírselo, que ella era la adoración de su hermano, su niña más querida y la única persona por la que Dominique era capaz de mostrar afecto en público. Era cierto, lo sabía, pero únicamente por que los demás se lo decían y porque así lo sentía más sin embargo su hermano nunca se lo había dicho, jamás había salido de su boca ni un _"Te quiero"_ para con ella. El que Dominique le hubiera dicho que la adoraba, el escucharlo al fin saliendo de su boca fue, realmente, lo que hizo que sustituyera las ganas de matarlo únicamente por las de tirarlo de un segundo piso… con todo y varita claro.

-¿Te quedaras? ¿Esta vez prometes quedarte?- pregunto calmadamente la ojigris a su hermano observándolo con intensidad

-Lo prometo- dijo Dominique acercándose hacia su hermana y tendiéndole los brazos hacia ella. Archivald no la soltó, le dirigió una mirada de total seriedad al rubio, una que jamás había visto Dominique aparecer dirigida hacia él en la cara de su amigo.

-¿Mantendrás tu promesa pase lo que pase Dominique?- pregunto el pelinegro con un tono de voz severo y en ese momento Heka se dio cuenta de que había algo allí de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

-Mantendré mi promesa pase lo que pase, les doy a ambos mi palabra, mi palabra de honor de que aunque sienta que el mundo se cae a mi alrededor no volveré a salir huyendo, no los volveré a dejar atrás, no volveré a romper una promesa hecha a ustedes nunca. Lo juro por mi apellido

Al escuchar esa promesa Heka sonrió de lado, Dominique hablaba enserio, era la palabra de un Malfoy, y más aún si se las hacia a ella y a Archie a la vez. Se desprendió de los brazos del pelinegro y se dirigió hacia los tan ansiados y extrañados brazos de su hermano, había extrañado sus abrazos durante esos largos años.

-Te quiero Heka, te quiero mucho y realmente no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos- dijo el rubio mientras envolvía a su hermanita en sus brazos.

Archivald unos pasos más allá sonrió triunfante mientras pensaba que si Dominique mantenía esa persistencia entonces las cosas no estaban realmente perdidas. Se sumo al abrazo y permanecieron así por unos minutos. Después se separaron y fueron a sentarse a la cama del pelinegro; Dominique se había quitado su capa y prácticamente obligado a Heka a ponérsela por encima de la ropa.

-Quiero saber exactamente qué haces acá a esta hora Heka, ¿te das cuenta de que si padre se entera te meterás en un gran lío?

Archivald y Heka cruzaron una mirada de complicidad, el moreno iba a hablar pero la rubia levanto la mano y le hizo un gesto para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Puso cara algo seria y le dijo:

-Ya se lo explico yo

-¿El qué?- inquirió Dominique levantando la ceja

-Esta no es la primera vez que me quedo acá, de hecho casi todos los días paso la noche en la casa de Archie, más específicamente en su habitación-. Un puño cruzo el ángulo de visión de Heka pero esta, que ya se esperaba esta reacción fue más rápida que su hermano-. _¡Inmovilus!_- espeto y Dominique cayó hacia atrás, sobre la cama totalmente inmóvil y con una expresión de furia en la cara. Heka suspiro, sabía que se lo tomaría así después de todo para él nunca dejaría de ser una niña-. No hagas tonterías ¿quieres? Vas a quedarte quieto escuchando, solo así voy a levantar el hechizo, no hagas cosas de las que después te vas a arrepentir, ¡Estamos hablando de Archie por Merlín! Ten algo de sentido común…

-Quita el encantamiento Heka- dijo el pelinegro interviniendo, ni siquiera se había inmutado al ver el puño de Dominique dirigiéndose hacia su rostro. La rubia le hizo caso al instante

Dominique se sentó, se paso las manos por el cabello y observo a su hermana y su amigo fijamente antes de hablar

-¿Son novios?- pregunto entre incrédulo y exasperado-. Si es así puedo entenderlo, vamos hasta puedo aceptarlo si no soy un maldito cabrón… pero si estás jugando con ella Archivald mas te vale que vayas poniendo tus asuntos en orden por que te mandare derechito al otro mundo sin parpadear por mas mi mejor amigo que seas ¿entiendes?

Archivald rodo los ojos, una reacción típica Malfoy, Draco Malfoy había dicho algo parecido cuando todo eso empezó, no con las mismas palabras pero la esencia era lo mismo. Heka bufo furiosa, se quito un mechón de cabello de la cara y obligo a su hermano a permanecer sentado cuando este hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie.

-Cállate y escucha Dominique, simplemente cállate y escucha

Dominique suspiro derrotado, ¿Qué caso tenía seguir contradiciéndola? Heka era Malfoy por lo que eran tan tozuda como él mismo, además no quería arruinar el encuentro y el que su hermana ya no tuviera ganas de matarle por lo que cerró la boca y se dispuso a escuchar

Xxx

_Mierda… ¿pero qué coño estás haciendo?_

Bueno pues yo ando toda emocionada por al fin haber subido el primer capítulo de la continuación de Merodeando en Hogwarts, para los que la leyeron acá en no saben que esta historia tiene en realidad bastante tiempo y hay gente que está esperando esta continuación hace mucho así que a esas personas les dedico este primer capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y voy a tratar de actualizar cada semana, no prometo nada porque ya empezaré la escuela (mañana u.u) pero aún así tratare de hacerlo, tengo algunos capítulos escritos ya pero no toda la historia asi que los ire subiendo de uno en uno y no por montones como en "Merodeando…." ¿vale?

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, bien, los dejo con la continuación de "Merodeando en Hogwarts"

"_**Los amores de verano terminan por todo tipo de razones, pero al fin y al cabo todos tienen algo en común: son estrellas fugaces. Un...**__** espectacular momento de luz celestial, una esfimera luz de la eternidad que en un instante se van.**__** Espectacular momento de luz celestial, una efímera luz de la eternidad que en un instante se van"**_

**Capitulo 2**

**Una visita inesperada**

Era un hermoso y cálido día que anunciaba la próxima e inminente llegada de la primavera, los rayos del sol comenzaban a despuntar perezosamente entre los rezagos aun visibles de la niebla matinal, el rocío de la mañana aún se sentía fresco en el aire y un rico olor a pasto recién cortado impregnaba con un suave y agradable olor el ambiente.

Los años transcurridos en el Mundo Mágico habían sido de una paz y tranquilidad inusitada y nada parecía mermar el agradable progreso de las cosas, quienes habían tenido la desdichada suerte de vivir las dos últimas grandes guerras no podían hacer nada más que opinar que eran años de paz realmente ganados y merecidos por la gente a la que le tocaba vivirlos.

Un fulgor verde esmeralda ilumino la sala de un departamento ubicado en la parte céntrica del Londres muggle, ruidos de trastes chocando se dejaban escuchar desde la cocina; el inesperado visitante sonrió pensando en el, seguramente inminente, desastre que encontraría dentro de ella, haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades de sigilo aprendidas a lo largo de su vida se dirigió hacia esa parte del departamento de la que procedía el alboroto.

Llevaba unos cinco minutos apoyado en el resquicio de la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa tierna anclada en el rostro cuando, después de observar algo que ocurrió en el interior, fue incapaz de guardar silencio por más tiempo.

-Juraría que la idea es que el merengue adorne el pastel y no tu cara

Decir que una expresión de extática sorpresa adorno el rostro de la chica a la que fue dirigido el comentario seria, en verdad, decir muy poco; olvido por completo el contenedor de merengue que tenía en las manos y lo tiro sobre la mesita de la cocina al tiempo que gritaba loca de alegría y corría, casi botando varios contenedores más en el proceso, hacia la puerta. Salto hacia la figura apoyada en la puerta, echándole los brazos al cuello.

-¡Te extrañe! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te esperábamos hasta finales de de junio como muy temprano y… olvídalo, como si eso importará, ¡Merlín! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Qué alegría! ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te extrañaba ya?- exclamo en el acto dejando salir una palabras tras otra sin detenerse siquiera a respirar

-Respira cariño que no quiero perderte por culpa de la asfixia

-Serás tonto- regaño la chica dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro

-Tú me atontas Sheccid… y tanto- replico Elám en tono suave mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para quitarle con un beso algo del merengue que ocupaba su cara, en la punta de su nariz

La pelirroja meneo la cabeza divertida ante las ocurrencias de su novio pero un momento después se encontró perdida dentro de su mirada, reflejándose en lo profundo de sus ojos y con el corazón latiéndole más rápidamente conforme veía el rostro de Elám acercarse cada vez más hacia ella. Cuando sus bocas se reclamaron, ambas mentes protestaron, por el largo tiempo que sus labios habían pasado sin sentirse, y agradecieron al mismo tiempo el que la larga espera hubiera acabado por fin y para su deleite. Un insistente carraspeo procedente de sus espaldas los hizo separarse, aunque de muy mala gana.

-Si ibas a estar tan ocupada no debiste haberme mandado una lechuza pidiéndome venir a tú casa tan temprano ¿no crees?

-O podrías haber hecho gala de la paciencia que siempre tienes y no interrumpir- refunfuño Sheccid virando a ver a la visita que si esperaba para esa mañana

-Considérenlo como una pequeña venganza por cierta interrupción una noche junto al lago cuando estaba con Josh y un par de entes llegaron para interrumpirnos… ¡Y espiarnos!- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro

-Buen regalo de bienvenida el tuyo Any- murmuro Elám

-¡Ah, Elám! Pero si eres tú… ¿no se supone que debes estar en Francia?- pregunto inocentemente Anyrel

-¿Quién mas podría ser sino yo, Anyrel?- espeto celoso el metamorfomago mientras en sus iris refulgía un peligroso color rojo granate.

-Nadie… nadie, yo solo decía- respondió la chica alzándose de manos

-Pues no digas cosas que no son- sentenció Sheccid, luego se dirigió a Elám-. Lo siento cielo pero tenía una cita previa aquí con Any

-¡Hey!- protesto el chico-. Pero si yo voy llegando, ¿me cambias por alguien a quien ves diario?

-Hey Lupin no te pases- medio reclamo Anyrel-. Nuestra cita como bien te dijeron era previa, eso te pasa por venir sin avisar. Ya sabes que los compromisos se cumplen

El metamorfomago refunfuño mientras le dirigía una mirada nada agradable a la castaña, quien únicamente le sonrió con desparpajo.

-No, Elám, no te cambio- dijo Sheccid dando un beso en la mejilla a su novio-. Pero no sabía que vendrías hoy y como es el cumpleaños de Dhamar debo terminar el pastel y otras cosas de comer. Any vino a ayudarme

Elám alzo una ceja componiendo una expresión escéptica en su rostro, dirigió una mirada burlona hacia la castaña y después dijo:

-¿Te va a ayudar a quemar la cocina? Amor, si querías remodelarla bastaba con que lo pidieras no hay necesidad de provocar accidentes

-Serás bruto- espeto molesta la castaña propinándole un golpe al chico ante la risa de Sheccid-. Yo no voy a quemar nada

-Entonces nuestros estómagos sufrirán, nos has condenado- dijo Elám con expresión de pena y tono melodramático

-¿Y quien dijo que tú estás invitado a la fiesta? Nadie sabe que estas aquí después de todo- dejo caer la castaña con tono malévolo. Sheccid simplemente observaba divertida la discusión que se llevaba a cabo entre su mejor amiga y su novio.

-Já já já aunque me presentara sin invitación nadie me sacaría y bien que lo sabes Anyrel

-Sí, sí, ya va Elám, lo que tu digas- le contesto medio tirándolo a loco la castaña al chico

-Bueno ya basta los dos- regaño Sheccid-. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Any, ve sacando las cosas de la nevera. Elám ¿Por qué no vas a casa de mis papás y ves en que puedes ayudar a James para la fiesta?

-Vale, solo porque me lo pides tú preciosa. Nos vemos al rato, te amo- y guiñándole el ojo a la pelirroja el chico espeto justo antes de desaparecerse-. ¡Y cuida de que Any no ponga sal en lugar de azúcar de nuevo como con las fresas con crema del cumpleaños de Joshua!

Xxx

-¡Elám, que sorpresa verte por aquí!- espeto Harry cuando abrió la puerta de su casa esa mañana del día de abril y se topo con el rostro que menos esperaba ver-. ¡James, baja que Elám está en casa!

Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando los pasos apresurados se dejaron escuchar procedentes del piso de arriba y al poco tiempo bajando las escaleras de manera rápida.

-¡Hey, tio!- grito James mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amigo, ambos chicos cayeron rodando al suelo

-¡Que me despeinas, James!- reclamo el chico en son de broma mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Harry, parado unos pasos más atrás, meneo la cabeza divertido; sin importar cuantos años tuvieran en definitiva jamás cambiarían, ambos chicos se pararon y se dieron un fraternal abrazo, tenía casi seis meses que no se veían las caras.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- pregunto arqueando al ceja James

-Las ventajas de que en la escuela de Medimagia en Francia exista la posibilidad de exentar materias- dijo con un gran tono de orgullo Elám, lo cual hizo suponer tanto a James como a Harry que eso no era nada fácil-. Las he pasado todas sin necesidad de los finales y gracias a ello puedo pasar un mes de vacaciones

-¡Eso mola tio!- exclamo feliz su amigo-. No te la vas a acabar Elám, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos hoy?- pregunto seriamente Elám, ver la expresión que apareció en la cara de James al decir eso no tenía precio

-Eh… yo… estehm… hoy sería complicado hermano- respondió finalmente James

Harry soltó la carcajada al ver la dificultad en la que se había metido su hijo y en tono cómplice le dijo a Elám:

-Es el cumpleaños de Dhamar, el que mi hijo se reformará me costo que el chico no pueda dar casi ni un paso sin antes pensar en ella-. Harry alzo los hombros en un gesto que quería transmitir resignación-. No me quejo, Dhamar ha hecho un buen trabajo con este

Elám y Harry rieron juntos la broma ante la queja del pelinegro que solo contribuyo a que ambos rieran aún más. Después de un rato Elám se alzo de hombros mientras sonreía con esa picardía que lo había caracterizado desde siempre.

-Sí, bueno, en realidad yo ya sabía que era el cumpleaños de Dhamar, me han hecho venir con la misión de ayudarte así que por ahora soy todo tuyo- le dijo a su amigo alzando los brazos al aire

-Mmm… no pues la única persona capaz de darte ordenes y hacer que las obedezcas es la enana. ¿Cuándo llegaste que ya la viste?

-¿Remus sabe ya que estás aquí?- pregunto Harry a Elám

-Prácticamente estoy llegando- contesto el chico a los dos-. Vengo de ver a Sheccid y ella me mando a ayudar a James cuando Anyrel apareció en el departamento, quería darles una sorpresa así que no, no he ido a mi casa por lo que no he avisado a mis padres que ya llegue- James silbo por lo bajo ante la respuesta dada por Elám y viro a ver a su padre.

-¡Vaya! El chico esta fuera seis meses y ya vemos cual es su lista de prioridades papá, primero Sheccid, luego nosotros y nada de Remus o Tonks… le partirás el corazón a tu madre pequeño bribón- dijo James poniéndose una mano en el pecho en calidad de estar dolido-, luego resulta que para eso los crían.

-No seas payaso, James- dijo Harry dándole un ligero golpe en la nuca a su hijo-. Sabes tan bien como yo que Remus se encuentra acompañando a Tonks en una misión y por eso esta de licencia en el colegio así que no están en casa.

-Algo que yo también sabía tarado ¿Qué te crees que soy tan mal hijo como tú? Solo por eso aún no he ido a casa y…

Una sombra ataco a Elám por la espalda ocasionando que las palabras murieran en su boca y que este se doblará ante el peso que le había caído encima, trastabillo y casi cae de boca contra el suelo pero un tirón en su camiseta se lo impidió.

-¡Hey pequeñajo! Claro de mí si te olvidas… años de mi vida dedicados a ti y así me pagas

-¡Sirius!- exclamo de lo más emocionado Elám mientras se volteaba para darle un gran abrazo de oso a su padrino-. Claro que no me olvido de ti, sabía que te podía encontrar aquí

-¿Dónde mas podría estar asaltando el refrigerador?- susurro Harry

-¿Dónde está tía Jaina?- pregunto Elám ocasionando que la sonrisa en la boca de Sirius se congelara en el acto

-Bueno… ella ha ido a visitar a Efrán a Alemania- respondió seriamente el Black logrando que la sonrisa se borrará de sus labios.

Elám cerró la boca al instante de manera automática y enseguida volteo a ver alrededor en busca de algo con lo que pudiera entretenerse, sus ojos toparon con la mesa del comedor y exclamo en un tono de falsa alegría.

-¡¿No piensan invitarme a comer? Estoy famélico, el esfuerzo para aparecerme hasta acá me ha dejado hambriento y exhausto

-Seguro- contesto rápidamente James a su amigo-, pero como mamá ha ido de compras tendrás que conformarte con lo que mi padre dice que cocina

Entre las risas de los chicos que no dejaban de jugarles una que otra pasada tanto Harry como Sirius se pusieron a preparan algo para desayunar, mientras Elám y James hacían algo de jugo de naranja. Si bien era cierto que todo hubiera sido más fácil con magia a ninguno de los cuatro se les daba muy bien la realización de hechizos de ese tipo por lo que prefirieron prepararlo todo a lo muggle, una forma que además disfrutaban.

-Te juro tio que no se cómo es que has logrado sobrevivir solo en Francia si ni siquiera el _fregotego _te sale de una manera medianamente decente- espeto James mientras cogía una cascará de naranja para tirársela a su amigo, misma que este esquivo con la habilidad dejada por el Quidditch.

-¿Te has parado a pensar que pude haberme buscado una francesita para que mantuviera mi hogar impecable James?- pregunto el chico a su amigo después de que este espetara por medio de ese comentario la nulidad total que tenía en cuanto a hechizos útiles para el hogar

-¡Estas pirado!- exclamo James mientras dejaba caer el cuchillo que sostenía en la mano-. Que yo me entero que le pintas el cuerno a mi hermana y usare un sectusempra donde más te duela

-Te regreso la advertencia, cuñado

Harry y Sirius no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada ante ese intercambio tan fraternal de palabras que habían tenido su hijo y ahijado respectivamente, quince minutos después el desayuno estaba en la mesa totalmente listo para ser devorado por los cuatro magos.

Xxx

-… Y entonces justo cuando estaba por darme la vuelta para quitarme de ahí y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia el lado opuesto que el tio me dice, pero esccuchen bien ¿eh?, va y me dice: _"De acuerdo, ya calle suficiente, escucha estoy trabajando en una teoría… los hombres son idiotas"_

Anyrel, Sheccid, Altaír y Dhamar prorrumpieron a carcajadas cuando Rocío termino de relatarles el último encuentro que había tenido con Scott Wallace, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, quien no había dejado de invitarla a salir casi desde que la había conocido. Los chicos fruncieron el ceño ante la agresión hecha contra su género... por uno de su mismo género, eso era injusto.

-Pues ante su total sinceridad y después de haberme reído tanto con su comentario, y encima en su cara, ya no pude seguir negándome- contesto la pelinegra todavía sonriendo-. Termine aceptándole la cita, han de reconocer que el chico hizo su esfuerzo

-Sobre todo reconociendo eso de que los hombres son idiotas- concordó Dhamar sonriendo inocentemente hacia James

-Ese tio no sabe lo que dice- espeto el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos-, debe estar dañado del cerebro o algo

-Nah… yo diría más bien que está bien lucido- comento a su amigo Anyrel mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Joshua y cruzaba sus manos en su cintura

-Aunque algunos son más idiotas que otros- arguyo Altaír-. Al final va a resultar que todos son un poco idiotas

-Pues idiotas o no la verdad es que realmente no pueden vivir sin nosotros

-¡Felicidades Elám acabas de demostrar que lo que dijo Scott es cierto!- todo mundo rio ante lo dicho al metamorfomago por su novia-. Cariño, definitivamente entras en el grupo de los hombres idiotas

-Mira por donde cuñadito… no, si con una novia así, que te traiciona a la primera de cambio, que mala suerte la tuya

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer James? Tú sabes de sobra cuanto quiero a esta traicionera y pequeña bruja- dijo Elám a su cuñado en respuesta a su comentario mientras depositaba un suave beso en la boca de la chica quien solo atino a sonreír

-Tan controlado y casi ni se ven- murmuro Joshua en son de burla

-Yo que tu no hablaría primito que también me han contado lo bien controladito que te tienen- dejo caer Altaír. Anyrel sonrió con picardía.

-Cuenta, Altaír, cuenta

-Nah… el más indicado es Assaf él lo presencio en vivo y a todo color

-Pero mi hermano no está acá así que dinos tú

-A mí nadie me controla- dijo Joshua totalmente convencido-. Únicamente pienso que ya hemos peleado lo suficiente como para perder el tiempo en hacerlo más

-No encuentro una réplica para eso- tuvo que admitir Sheccid-. Incluso diré que tienes toda la razón ¿para qué perder el tiempo en pleitos?

-Oh… porque lo bueno de los pleitos son las reconciliaciones- contesto James a su hermana ante el evidente sonrojo de Dhamar

-Vaya el chico tiene sus momentos lucidos- reconoció Elám a su amigo-. Concuerdo totalmente contigo en eso. Así que Any peléate más seguido con mi querido cuñado ¿eh?

-Lo baboso no te lo quita nada ¿eh Elám?- la castaña se había parado de las piernas de su novio para meterle un zape al chico

-No pues, se nota que tú me has extrañado tanto mujer- se quejo el chico Lupin dirigiéndose a la castaña-, puro maltratarme has hecho desde que llegue

Así fue como entre bromas y risas la tarde de aquel doce de abril fue pasando, la plática no cesaba y realmente nadie tenía muchas ganas de que lo hiciera por que hacía varios meses que no se encontraban todos juntos, reunidos como en los viejos tiempos. Sheccid y Anyrel siempre estaban muy ocupadas con su trabajo en el Ministerio por lo que casi nunca las veían. James y Joshua llevaban casi nada de haberse incorporado al departamento de Aurores y Tonks les cargaba la mano con trabajos que no eran nada peligrosos pero si de lo mas tediosos. Dhamar viajaba mucho por su trabajo en el periódico al igual que Altaír como rompedora de maldiciones. Y así entre una cosa u otra sus horarios casi nunca coincidían pero aún así no habían perdido el vinculo tan fuerte que los unía sino que, por el contrario, lo habían incrementado. Tres horas después del ocaso Anyrel, Joshua, Sheccid y Elám se pusieron de pie con caras de resignación.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros tenemos que irnos porque Sheccid y yo hemos de estar mañana en el Ministerio a primera hora- informo Anyrel

-¡Pero si es domingo!- protestaron al mismo tiempo James y Dhamar

-Lo sé- dijo Sheccid suspirando fuertemente-. Pero hemos de ir, es importante

-Y supongo que no nos dirán de que se trata ¿cierto?

-Sabes perfecto que no podemos, James- contesto la castaña a su amigo

-Bueno, de todas formas yo igual he de irme- anuncio Altaír-, solo no quería ser la primera en quitarme pero salgo de viaje a Egipto mañana antes del medio día por lo que no debería desvelarme

-Bueno parece que solo seremos nosotros tres- dijo algo desencantada Dhamar-. Yo quería acabar la celebración en la disco del pueblo

-Podemos ir nosotros tres, cariño- ofreció James a la chica-. ¿Vienes, no Chío?

-Seguro- afirmo la pelinegra-. Iremos nosotros Dhammy, que los chicos no puedan no significa que te quedes sin ir, vamos, que se cumplen veintiún años solo una vez en la vida

-Vayan y diviértanse por mí- les dijo Elám guiñándoles un ojo-. Quizás Joshua los pueda alcanzar después de dejar a Any en casa

-Seguro- dijo la castaña sonriendo-. De todas formas no se puede quedar mucho en casa por qué debo acostarme temprano

-Vale- dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndoles, la salida estaba tomando forma por lo que Dhamar se veía un poco mas complacida-. Me parece una buena idea aunque me encantaría mas si pudieras estar ahí cariño

-Quizá también tú puedas acompañarnos después de llevar a Sheccid al departamento- dijo con un tono que imprimía bastante aprehensión James.

Sheccid y Elám se voltearon a ver divertidos y estallaron en carcajadas, cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia al chico Potter

-Sí, James, sigue soñando- le dijo su hermana-. Elám acaba de llegar después de seis meses de no vernos y tú piensas que ira con ustedes en vez de quedarse conmigo ¡Ay Jamie! A veces puedes ser tan ingenuo

-Joshua solo va a ir a dejar a Any a su casa no se va a quedar ahí- insistió tercamente James, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de su amigo quedándose con su hermana y sinceramente pensaba que nunca lo haría

-James- comenzó a decirle el metamorfomago-. ¿Cómo te explico? La diferencia es que Anyrel vive en casa de sus padres de no ser así hasta crees que Joshua se quitaría, además el departamento donde vive Sheccid es mío, bueno… nuestro, ¿Dónde más quieres que me quede?

-En un hotel- le dijo el pelinegro enfurruñado dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su amigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Todo mundo estallo en carcajadas incluida Dhamar quien solo atino a menear la cabeza divertida ante los celos de su novio para con su hermana mientras lo abrazaba por detrás

-Nosotros nos vamos antes de que este se ponga más pesado. ¡Nos vemos luego chicos!

Terminando de decir esto tanto Elám como Sheccid se desaparecieron de la casa de los padres de la chica Potter.

Xxx

Si, no es mucho lo sé pero mi inicio de semestre en la escuela esta siendo mucho más pesado de lo que imagine ¬¬' y no logré encontrar mucho para escribir, de todas formas este capitulo es para que vayan haciéndose una idea de que ha pasado en este tiempo.

Gracias a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritos o en alertas y sobre todo a los que dejaron reviews, prometo que los contesto en el siguiente capitulo. Un saludo y nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Healy: **Muchas gracias por seguir el fic desde hace mucho, y que bueno que te guste que tenga una segunda parte, espero esta también la sigas. Bueno si amas a Dom, amarás este capítulo. Saludos

**Dedicado a**_** Dracly: **_A ti no te contesto el review por que dijiste que no tenía que hacerlo xD Y bueno como has visto este capítulo te lo dedico ;)

**Capitulo 3**

**Riunioni**

_No me pidas ser tu amigo  
porque hay cosas en mí  
que este día no entiendo  
por ejemplo: que no puedo ser ese  
alguien que piensa en la comprensión  
y ésta solo me daría tranquilidad  
si a la vez tu me comprendieras,  
esta tarde que me hace abrazarte fuerte  
cuando me dices adiós. _(No me pidas ser tu amigo/Fernando Delagadillo)

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué hacía allí, era consciente de que no debería de estar en ese lugar, en teoría no tenía invitación pero eso poco le importaba; había sido más que nada un impulso el que lo había hecho desaparecerse de su casa e ir a aparecer ahí, en ese jardín que se encontraba tal y como lo recordaba, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Pero el sabia que eso no era verdad, el tiempo había pasado causando estragos y ahora estaba a punto de averiguar qué tan grave había sido uno de ellos, seria mentir decir que no se encontraba nervioso; mentir y decir la verdad a la vez por que decir "nervioso" se quedaba corto, en realidad estaba aterrado. Finalmente se decidió a moverse.

Después de tan solo unos pasos llegó a la puerta principal, era curioso ver que la casa de verano de los Dartmont se encontrase tan llena pero a la vez no le sorprendía nada, era lo que sus padres siempre habían querido, que su primogénita se casara con ese intento de francés, así que lo menos que harían sería invitar a las personas más importantes de la comunidad mágica sin importar cuantas fueran y sin contar a los innumerables invitados de los De Monfort.

Subió las escaleras de piedra que daban paso a la enorme puerta principal deteniéndose un par de ocasiones para tratar de reconocer a las personas detrás de las mascaras, cuando por fin entró a la casa no pudo evitar observar la decoración, velas con aroma a vainilla flotaban por toda la casa ayudando a las enormes lámparas de araña de oro y cristal cortado a iluminar cada habitación, pequeñas salas estaban colocadas por doquier y personas (con mayor frecuencia de edad avanzada) platicaban mientras en los centros de las mesitas y cada lugar posible, arreglos de rosas, con lilas y astromelias en tonos blancos y rosas se dejaban ver adornando elegantemente el lugar.

Negó visiblemente molesto, ese lugar era y no era Lynn a la vez; la personalidad de la joven se dejaba ver en detalles como las velas con olor vainilla o las astromelias pero quedaba visiblemente aplastada ante el peso de los demás detalles sobrios que Lynette siempre había detestado, se preguntaba si era así como se encontraba ella ahora: aplastada ante el peso de la responsabilidad y agobiada ante tanto lujo.

Se sentía extraño, había demasiada gente y no sabía si encontraría algún momento para hablar a solas con la castaña, no hizo falta que avanzara mucho para toparse con ella, mientras los padres de la chica y de Louis recibían a los invitados en el pasillo principal, la castaña descendía con toda la elegancia que el chico recordaba, pero con algo que había cambiado en ella, por las escaleras que tantas veces habían subido juntos. Llevaba un vestido de gasa en color rosa pálido y corte Halter con la espalda totalmente descubierta que le hacía parecer flotar cada vez que bajaba un peldaño su cabello caía tan natural como siempre y un pequeño broche de diamantes le sujetaba aquel fleco que antaño solía ser muy rebelde teniendo la manía de siempre irse a colocar sobre sus preciosos ojos.

_¡Demonios!_ Se veía tan linda, continuó viéndola descender, esperando poder acercarse, pero todo atisbo de felicidad se esfumó cuando vio al joven que le esperaba abajo, ese joven al que había visto con los ojos brillantes y la mejor de sus dulces sonrisas, quiso correr hacia ellos, empujar al chico y desaparecer de nuevo con ella entre sus brazos, pero eso no era posible, Dominique Malfoy nunca armaría una escena tan corriente y mucho menos rompería la promesa que le hiciera a su hermana el día de su regreso a Inglaterra. Además, estaba el asunto de que sus padres también se encontraban en la reunión, sus padres quienes no le habían puesto nada fácil las cosas, en especial su madre.

A un lado de Lynette divisó tanto a su hermana como a su mejor amigo. Heka lucia realmente preciosa, su ya no tan pequeña hermanita lucia adorable enfundada en ese vestido color plata sin mangas que resaltaba el gris de sus ojos, más de uno dirigía su mirada hacia ella y eso no ayudo a mejorar el humor de rubio. Archivald con una túnica de gala color negro brillante se encontraba parado a lado de Heka, uno de sus brazos pasaba alrededor de la cintura de la chica en un gesto protector como siempre, una sonrisa educada adornaba su cara pero Dominique sabía que lo que presenciaba no le hacía realmente feliz y sin embargo se encontraba ahí, junto a Lynette, apoyándola igual que lo hacía desde que la conociera años atrás.

Entre la multitud veía muchos rostros, no identificaba muchos era verdad pero pudo ver a sus padres (a los que había dicho que no asistiría a esa fiesta), así mismo identifico a quienes fueran sus compañeros de casa en Hogwarts: Hunter y Carleen Camden, quienes sabía habían contraído matrimonio apenas un año antes; y, Edmund Rockleigh y Bridget Louden, estos últimos al parecer se estaban tomando el compromiso más a la ligera y a Dominique realmente le sorprendió que aun no estuvieran casados dado lo mucho que el matrimonio convenía a los intereses de ambas familia, y como siempre entre la crema y nata de los sangre limpia, la familia tenía que contarse ante todo; esa era la razón por la que se organizaban tan suntuosas y fastuosas fiestas de compromiso cuyo único fin era anunciar con bombo y platillo por lo alta la nueva alianza que estaría por nacer y por ende dar a conocer el grado de poder e influencia con la que contarían en mas ambas familias.

De repente mientras dirigía su mirada alrededor del salón tratando de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de distraerse y no correr a tumbar de un golpe al idiota que se atrevía siquiera a soñar con la posibilidad de casarse con _su _Lynn vio a la persona en la que, irónicamente, menos había pensado en el tiempo que llevaba en Inglaterra: Sheccid Potter, aunque al ver del brazo de quien iba realmente se pregunto si a esas alturas seguiría siendo una Potter. Como si aún necesitara una confirmación para saber si estaba planeando hacer lo correcto se dio cuenta de que no sintió absolutamente nada al ver a la pelirroja, nada que no fuera un sincero cariño de amigos, ese que sientes por las personas que formaron parte importante de una etapa de tu vida. El único dato que lo dejo realmente curioso con respecto a Sheccid fue el hecho de que, mientras Dominique la observaba, esta levantara la mano y dirigiera un cordial saludo hacia su hermana, gesto que había sido correspondido por Heka.

En el tiempo que Dominique había empleado para dirigir un vistazo a su alrededor Lynette y Louis se habían dirigido cogidos de la mano hacia el centro del amplio y bellísimo salón decorado tan majestuosamente. A la señal del padre de la castaña la orquesta comenzó a tocar un vals y los prometidos comenzaron a bailar. Louis observaba a la chica totalmente embelesado y con una gran sonrisa de enamorado, por su parte Lynette mantenía en su rostro una ligera y cordial sonrisa y parecía que veía más allá de la figura de su ahora prometido. Sin embargo al sentir la mirada interrogante del chico sobre ella lo miro a los ojos y le dedico una dulce sonrisa mientras le plantaba un suave beso en los labios y le murmuraba un "Te quiero".

Durante la duración del vals Dominique fue rodeando a la multitud, sus ojos no se apartaban del rostro de la chica que siempre había sido mucho más que una amiga para él, de aquella niñita con la cual había crecido y a quien había visto convertirse en una hermosa chica con el paso de los años y a la que, en ese mismo instante, observaba convertida en una gran mujer. Cuando la orquesta toco la última nota del vals y el director de la misma recibía los aplausos de la multitud el rubio se encontraba ya en la primera fila del circulo de invitados, permanecía parado en completa quietud mientras observaba fascinado como pequeños mechones rebeldes de cabello castaño caían por la frente de Lynette; una mueca de molestia se poso en sus labios y soltó un gruñido al ver una de las manos de Monfort sacando el cabello del rostro de la bella bruja.

Al cesar los aplausos el ritmo de la orquesta cambio, los acordes de un vals de intercambio comenzaron a sonar y las filas de jóvenes por un lado y jovencitas por el otro se dejaron ver. En el centro quedaron Lynette y Louis, de su lado izquierdo se encontraban Heka y Archivald, Dominique se las había ingeniado para quedar del lado derecho de Louis, el francés no dio signo alguno de haberlo reconocido y el rubio se felicito mentalmente por la elección de esa mascara, frente a él se hallaba una chica pelinegra que por su fisiología presumía era de origen francés.

Al primer intercambio de parejas que hubo de hacerse a Dominique le toco precisamente con quien estaba esperando, Lynette venía dando una vuelta majestuosa hacia él y entonces el chico sintió que todo transcurría en cámara lenta, juraba que casi podía notar todos y cada uno de los detalles del rostro de la castaña, y cuando tras lo que le pareció una eternidad la mano de la chica finalmente se poso en la suya para continuar con el paso de baile, sintió que una corriente de electricidad le recorría todo el cuerpo y, por la mirada que Lynette le dirigió, supo que ella también lo había sentido. Un signo de interrogación se dejaba ver en los expresivos ojos cafés.

Dominique se dedico a contemplarla, no le quitaba la vista de encima, quería decirle tantas cosas a través de la mirada pero el observarla tan intensamente hizo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa, se dio cuenta por como movía los ojos y por esa graciosa mueca que hacía de arrugar la frente cuando se encontraba en situaciones que la incomodaban ligeramente. El cambio de ritmo lo salvo por que de nuevo debió de cambiar de pareja.

-¿Qué diablos se supone que haces?- escucho susurrar rápidamente a su oído apenas se hubo puesto con su nueva pareja de baile-. Se suponía que te abstendrías de venir

-Tenía que venir Heka, tenía que hacerlo… tenía que verla. Además ni te preocupes que he estado a centímetros del asqueroso franchutte y no me ha reconocido- de reojo vio como Lynette hablaba con Archivald sin quitarles la vista de encima por mas intentos que su amigo hacia de distraerla

-Louis no es el que me preocupa, idiota. No le has sacado los ojos a Lynn desde que llegaste ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?

-Y la puse nerviosa…- interrumpió a su hermana el rubio con un dejo de orgullo en la voz

-No te vayas a atrever a arruinarle su fiesta de compromiso, tarado-. Dominique gruño por lo bajo fulminando a su hermana con la mirada-. Sus padres la matarían, lo sabes, y ni que hablar de lo que dirían los nuestros

-Tengo que hablar con ella Heka… no puede casarse- la mirada de desazón que le dirigió su hermano hizo que a la ojigris se le encogiera el corazón, suspiro.

-Se me ocurre algo que quizá podría funcionar, puedo…

Pero Dominique no llego a enterarse que era lo que podía hacer Heka por él, el cambio de música intervino de nuevo y se vieron obligados a cambiar de pareja una vez más. El gesto de desilusión del chico estaba más que impreso en sus facciones y de nuevo se encontraba a un lado de Lynette observándola bailar con Louis, a lado de ellos observo como Archivald y Heka movían los labios rápidamente sin que un solo sonido se pudiera percibir emanando de ellos. Sonrió con orgullo, los encantamientos _mufiatus _eran la especialidad de su hermana. En un esfuerzo sobrehumano había apartado los ojos de Lynette por lo que no fue capaz de ver la mirada de perspicacia que le dirigía su amiga.

El baile llego a su fin, las parejas se separaron y aplaudieron la interpretación de la orquesta, la chica que había estado bailando con Dominique se había girado hacia él con una sonrisa radiante en la boca pero con lo que se encontró fue con la espalda del chico que se perdía entre la multitud de manera rápida.

Apenas el vals de intercambio hubo finalizado Lynette se había volteado hacia Louis y con una gran sonrisa le había susurrado unas palabras al oído a las que el chico había asentido correspondiéndole a su vez con una sonrisa. La castaña había dado media vuelta, camino un par de pasos hasta encontrarse con Heka, tomo a la rubia firmemente de la mano y se la llevo escaleras arriba hacia uno de los pasillos que quedaban ocultos de la vista de los demás.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto haciéndose a la tonta Heka-. Pareciera que has visto un fantasma

-No lo sé, dime si he visto a un fantasma, Heka

-¿Y como se supone que habría de saberlo? Vamos Lynn nos llevamos muy bien y todo pero en tu mente no estoy así que…

-¿De qué hablaban con tanta concentración y urgencia tú y Archie que ni siquiera pudieron esperar a que acabará el baile?- pregunto sin andarse con rodeos la castaña mientras alzaba una ceja interrogante en dirección a su amiga

-De cosas nuestras- contesto alzando los ojos indiferentemente la rubia

-¿Esas "cosas" tienen nombre y apellido de casualidad?

-Si- dijo con un suspiro de derrota Heka-. El apellido es Malfoy y…

Lynette abrió enormemente los ojos y se llevo las manos a la boca mientras una expresión casi aterrorizada se dejaba ver en su cara y un ligero temblor le recorría el cuerpo

-… y sus nombres son Alyssa y Draco- termino la frase la chica como si no se hubiera percatado de la reacción de su amiga al mencionar el apellido Malfoy

-¿Tus padres?- pregunto molesta Lynette sin poderse creer la reacción que había tenido segundos antes-. ¿Qué jodidos tienen que ver tus padres?

-Tú estás comprometida- contesto Heka como si eso lo explicará todo

-Sigo sin entender que rayos tiene que ver eso

-Estamos en _tú_ fiesta de compromiso- volvió a responder Heka poniendo énfasis en la palabra tú

-Si, Heka, eso lo sé muy bien, créeme, no me pase semanas planeándola para no saber que estamos en mi fiesta de compromiso.

-Lynn, mi madre te adora pero sabes como es. Han tenido una fiesta de compromiso antes de que ella pudiera organizar una, esta celosa socialmente si hemos de llamarlo de una forma. Y me está… mmm… metiendo presión.

-¿Con Archie?- pregunto ingenua la chica.

Heka asintió sin saber que más hacer para desviar la atención de su amiga, sabía que la castaña no era tonta y que su subconsciente había captado la presencia de su hermano. Lynette bufo, obviamente molesta, mientras le dirigía una mirada de "Te lo dije" a su amiga.

-¿Acaso es mi culpa?- inquirió con la voz más inocente que fue capaz de poner la rubia.

-Yo te lo dije, se los dije, cuando empezaron con todo esto. ¡Obviamente es tu culpa!- le dijo Lynette mientras dejaba caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo en un gesto de frustración-. Bueno, siendo justos es culpa de ambos.

-Ya quisiera yo haberte visto en mi lugar- murmuro la rubia

-Heka, se que ha sido difícil para ti estos años, por supuesto que lo sé-. Lynette se acerco hacia quien había sido su mejor amiga toda su vida y le puso ambas manos en los hombros-. Pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en la solución, Archie no debió idearla y tú no debiste aceptar.

-En ese momento estaba hartamente desesperada y la idea no era mala. De todas formas me la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con él

-Hay una diferencia entre "pasársela casi todo el tiempo" y no llegar a dormir a tu casa por quedarse en la suya, ¿Cómo rayos quieres ahora que tu madre no piense que se están tardando en comprometerse?

-Bueno, bueno, ese tema no es algo que deberíamos de tratar ahora ¿no crees? Sería mejor que bajarás a atender a tus invitados antes de que tus padres se den cuenta de tu ausencia o de que Louis te eche de menos.

Lynette le dirigió una mirada de exasperación. Meneo la cabeza levemente mientras pensaba que por más años que transcurrieran Heka nunca cambiaría, al menos no del todo, era algo que en parte admiraba y en parte temía por que le hacía recordar que antaño, en Hogwarts, ella había sido una Lynette muy diferente a la que era ahora, y aunque se repitiera una y mil veces que cambiar era parte de madurar, sabía muy bien que únicamente se daba excusas.

-Tienes razón, bajemos, pero ni creas que se han salvado de hablar de esto. Más te vale que le digas a Archivald que hemos de hablar seriamente, esta situación no puede seguirse prolongando más.

Lynette se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia las escaleras y descender de nuevo al salón. Heka por su parte suspiro aliviada de haberse podido sacar ese As debajo de la manga y distraer la atención de su amiga al menos por el momento; ahora tenía que bajar al salón y encontrar a Archie antes de que la molesta castaña diera con él y se pusiera a reclamarle cosas de las que el pelinegro no tendría ni la más mínima idea.

La terraza superior de la casa de los Dartmont ofrecía una vista magnifica, que solía disfrutarse más en los días de otoño con los frescos vientos y el tono cobrizo que cubría los alrededores, aun así la luna brillaba intensamente iluminando algunas concentraciones de las gotas de lluvia que habían caído esa tarde luchando contra las nubes que insistían en tapar todo el resplandor de su belleza; y las velas que también iluminaban el lugar le daban ese toque acogedor, Dominique jaló la silla de plata repujada en la que tantas veces se había sentado y se dejó caer en ella mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

-Siempre tiene que haber algo que opaque la belleza natural de la cosas- murmuro al viento el chico Malfoy

-Pero ese algo siempre termina desvaneciéndose Malfoy, las nubes desplazan al viento y dejan que la luna brille con todo su resplandor, ¿ves?

Dominique contemplo asombrado como ahora, sin nubes que la cubrieran, la luna irradiaba un perfecto resplandor plateado del que, hasta hace unos segundos, no había señales.

-Claro que en este caso la magia ayudo- dijo Archivald poniéndose a un lado de su amigo y guiñándole un ojo. Se dejo caer en la silla de a lado, puso los brazos sobre sus piernas, entrelazo sus manos para apoyar en ellas su barbilla y fijo la vista en Dominique

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir Ackley?- inquirió Dominique devolviéndole el uso de su apellido a su amigo

-¿La raptarás de la fiesta de compromiso justo cuando todos estén distraídos o irrumpirás en la ceremonia de casamiento antes de que sus varitas sean unidas para darle más dramatismo?- pregunto divertido el pelinegro a su amigo

-Ninguna de las dos- contesto el rubio mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y contemplaba las estrellas.

Todas aquellas constelaciones que él y Lynette habían nombrado hasta el hartazgo desde ese mismo lugar. Los recuerdos invadieron su mente y fue consciente de todo lo que había perdido, nunca lo había sido antes, no como en ese momento.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulamente decepcionado Archibald-. No me digas que has tirado la toalla tan pronto

-Va a ser que Heka tiene toda la razón en lo que me dijo: No puedo hacerle eso- dijo después de un momento de silencio el rubio

-Lo que no puedes hacer es rendirte sin dar batalla, eso es lo que no puedes hacer- rebatió soltando un pequeño gruñido el pelinegro-. Te debes a ti mismo y le debes a Lynn descubrir si lo vuestro podría llegar ser.

Dominique se llevo desesperado ambas manos al rostro. Su cabeza estaba hecha un papalote y ya no estaba tan seguro de que regresar hubiera sido una buena idea, ya no digamos haber ido a esa fiesta de compromiso.

-¿Qué derecho tengo de venir a averiguar eso justo meses antes de su boda? Estoy siendo muy egoísta, Archie. Únicamente lograre complicarle la vida y meterla en problemas. No tengo derecho a hacer eso.

-¿Por qué regresaste Dominique?

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin comprender por qué el cambio de tema el rubio

-¿Por qué volviste? ¿Por qué viniste a la fiesta de compromiso? ¿Por qué me dijiste que intentarías recuperarla? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo hacer todo eso?

-La foto que salió publicada en el Profeta- respondió con un matiz de dolor en la voz el chico Malfoy

-¿Qué tiene que ver la foto?- pregunto un poco perdido el pelinegro, el había visto esa foto y no había notado nada fuera de lo normal.

-Sus ojos, Archie. Sus ojos no brillaban, a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa radiante anclada en la boca sus ojos parecían no compartir su alegría- explico el chico a su amigo-. Eso fue lo que me hizo regresar, pensé que después de todo ella no era tan feliz con la idea de casarse con ese idiota.

Archivald negó con la cabeza sin creer que Dominique fuera capaz de fijarse en esas cosas, el rubio había estado ausente por años y aún así pudo notar lo que tanto Archivald como Heka venían discutiendo desde hacia tiempo: que Lynette muy en el fondo no era totalmente feliz, si bien con el paso de los años había aprendido a querer a Louis.

-¿Y qué cambio? ¿Qué te hizo dejar de pensar eso?- pregunto de nueva cuenta el pelinegro, sabía que con Dominique había que ir paso a paso para que cayera en cuenta de algunas cosas.

-Lynette ni siquiera me reconoció, estuvimos cara a cara en ese baile y… y ella no supo que era yo- respondió el rubio tratando de ocultar cuanto le había dolido eso, en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que con mascara o sin ella la castaña reparará en su presencia, sobre todo habiendo estado tan cerca.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso- dijo inmiscuyéndose en la conversación una tercera persona-. Creo que ella sí que te reconoció, Dominique

-Heka…- murmuro Dominique mientras veía a su rubia hermana dirigiéndose hacia ellos con un gesto de duda en la cara como si no estuviera muy segura de por qué razón se encontraba ahí-. ¿Qué dices?

-Cuando el baile termino ella fue a buscarme, se veía muy alterada por algo, creo que en su subconsciente te reconoció, le pregunte que si había visto un fantasma y me ha respondido diciéndome que yo le dijera si así había sido.

Heka se paro apoyada en el barandal de la terraza en medio de ambos chicos, contemplo las estrellas largamente, un silencio abrumador cayo entre ellos hasta que la hermosa rubia nuevamente abrió la boca.

-No sé si este mal o si este bien Dominique pero… creo… creo que debes de hacer algo para recuperarla. Sé que ella te ha querido desde Hogwarts, no sé desde cuando a ciencia cierta pero me di cuenta en nuestro sexto año. No tienes idea de cómo se puso cuando te fuiste.

-Ella era novia de Louis…-gruño el rubio desviando la mirada de la de su hermana, eso le seguía doliendo, lo seguía viendo como una especia de traición.

Heka rodó los ojos al ver la reacción de su hermano pero quien rebatió ese argumento fue Archivald, era mejor así, la cabeza de Dominique Malfoy funcionaba de manera enigmática y había cosas que solo su pelinegro amigo podía hacerle entender con su tono reposado y la seriedad inusual de sus palabras, pero sobre todo con su sinceridad inherente para con Dominique desde siempre, desde que se conocieran.

-Te equivocas- dijo Archivald-. Ella se hizo novia de él apenas días antes de que regresara al colegio

La mandíbula de Dominique casi cae al suelo de la impresión, se incorporo en la silla y volteo a ver de su amigo a su hermana varias veces procesando la información que le acababan de dar.

-Pero… pero… esa noche, la noche en que me fui, cuando discutimos ella me dijo que él le había pedido que fuera su novia y que le había dicho que si.

-No, Dominique, te equivocas, no fue así- le dijo su hermana en esta ocasión-. Ambos estaban muy molestos ese día y tú estabas ebrio. Lynette te dijo que le _diría _que sí, no que ya le había dicho que si.

-Así que de no haber salido corriendo como un ratón ante un gato después de ese pleito nada de esto hubiera pasado Dom- intervino Archivald-, al día siguiente de mañana lo aclaraban todo, te dabas cuenta de lo que sentías y… ¡tan, tan! En este momento estaríamos en vuestra fiesta de compromiso sino es que en su boda, apuesto que ustedes no habrían esperado tanto.

Dominique se puso de pie de un salto, camino hacia donde estaba su hermana… ah como tenía ganas de aventarse por ese balcón. Apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Heka y le miro a los ojos con las pupilas irradiando desesperación.

-Dime, Heka, ¿crees que ella aún sienta algo… lo más mínimo, por mi?

-Creo que eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo Dominique. Te corresponde hacer al menos algo del trabajo ¿no crees? Pienso que ella ha esperado ya lo suficiente.

-Eso sí amigo- dijo Archivald-, no esperes que sea fácil porque sabes tan bien como yo que la chica vaya que tiene su genio y ha estado cabreada contigo los últimos cuatro años.

-¡Es que no es tan fácil!- exclamo desesperado el rubio soltando a su hermana y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Es fácil, únicamente será difícil si tú piensas que lo es. Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que somos capaces de hacer por amor- espeto Archivald mientras tomaba por los hombros a su amigo-. Cálmate, tranquilízate, deja de pensar que no hay remedio y la solución llegara a ti. Lo más importante es que finalmente has aceptado lo que sientes y ese es un gran paso.

-Sigo pensando que es mala idea que hagas una escena en la fiesta de compromiso- dijo Heka-. Sé que no serías capaz de dejarla en ridículo o algo y es por eso que te voy a decir esto Dominique. Si te sirve de algo, Louis le había propuesto matrimonio tres veces antes de esta, Lynn apenas acepto a la cuarta proposición. Piensa en eso, algo quiere decir.

Heka se despego del barandal, deposito un beso en la mejilla de su hermano y le revolvió levemente el cabello mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-Archie y yo nos vamos, tenemos que estar en la fiesta y tú necesitas estar solo para pensar- la rubia le tendió una mano al pelinegro, este la tomo al instante, y ambos dieron media vuelta para salir de esa terraza.

Dominique se quedo contemplando cómo se marchaban con las manos entrelazadas y fue su turno para mover la cabeza negativamente mientras veía esa escena. Sonrió. Pero la alegría le duro poco cuando en su cabeza comenzaron a resonar las palabras escuchadas en esa conversación.

"_Tan solo la cuarta vez acepto la propuesta de matrimonio_" pensó _"Podría ser que…" _sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas de ella "_No seas estúpido" _ se dijo a sí mismo "_Eso sería soñar demasiado"_

Era demasiado, había estado mucho tiempo contemplando a la luna, no se dio cuenta de que hora era hasta que se asomó por la cornisa y vio como algunos magos abandonaban el lugar se apoyó en el edificio, esa noche había tenido una lucha interna tan grande que se sentía cansado, agotado, lo mejor sería esperar un poco más para después desaparecerse y terminar de pensar que haría, nuevamente se sentó en la mesa, echo la cabeza para atrás y sintió el aire gélido pegarle en la cara; unas pisadas ligeras interrumpieron sus pensamientos haciendo que volteara a ver, se maldijo mentalmente, nuevamente echaba algo a perder, se había quitado la máscara y al voltear había visto a la castaña parada cerca de la puerta.

No supo qué hacer, lo único que su cuerpo hizo por inercia fue levantarse y mirar a los ojos a la chica que se veía aturdida, ninguno habló, la castaña observaba al chico y cómo había cambiado, se sentía enojada, frustrada, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo definiría lo que estaba sintiendo, apretó los puños hasta que sintió que le ardían las manos por clavarse las uñas en sus palmas, bajó la mirada unos segundos, no quería comenzar a llorar y que el chico viese cuan estúpida era aunque los años hubiesen pasado.

-Sabía que eras tú- le espeto la chica con la voz cargada de rabia.

Dominique aún seguía en estado de shock, era cierto que había ido a la fiesta con toda la intención de encontrarse con la castaña pero en ese momento ya no había estado tan seguro de querer hacerlo porque el verla había removido más cosas en el de las que se hubiera atrevido a pensar.

-¿Qué, además de estúpido te volviste mudo?- volvió a decir con furia Lynette-. ¿Qué diablos haces acá? No recuerdo haberte mandado invitación, Malfoy

-No sabía que necesitaba invitación para venir a tú casa Lynn- atino a contestar poniendo una tonta sonrisa en su cara

-La necesitas para entrar en mi vida, ¡Y no me da la gana de dártela! ¿Por qué no te largas de una buena vez?

-Aún no he saludado a tus padres ¿sabes? Después de tanto tiempo sin verlos seguramente les gustaría la visita-contesto Dominique con la voz aún calmada y como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan insolentemente descarado!- rugió la chica mientras a grandes zancadas salvaba la distancia que se imponía entre ellos y se llevaba las manos a la cadera

-Y yo no puedo creer que después de tantos años aun te sigas viendo adorable cuando te enojas Lynn… aún puedo ver a la chica que iba a Hogwarts en ti-. Dominique ensancho la sonrisa, misma que no había titubeado un solo momento.

Lynette lo fulmino con la mirada, tomo tres grandes bocanadas de aire antes de contestarle

-Pues lamento decirte que ya no queda nada de ella, se fue hace mucho tiempo y no va a regresar

-Te equivocas- rebatió Dominique sonriendo encantadoramente-. Apuesto a que puedo hacerla volver

-¿Y cómo coño puedes tú saber que me equivoco sobre _MI_ propia vida en la que tu dejaste de estar presente hace mucho?- espeto elevando los decibeles la chica olvidando que en la planta de abajo aun se encontraban Louis y su familia, y eso sin mencionar a sus padres.

-Por qué no importan cuantos años hayan pasado, eres Lynn y siempre seguirás siendo Lynn- respondió el rubio como si eso fuera lo más obvio del universo.

-Lynette…- corrigió secamente la castaña-. Soy Lynette para ti y para todos, excepto para las personas más cercanas a mí y tú no eres una de ellas Malfoy

Dominique meneo la cabeza entre divertido y decepcionado. ¡Merlín, como había extrañado esos enfrentamientos! Muy pocas personas en el mundo eran capaces de hablarle así… y tenía que reconocer que era una de las cosas que lo volvían loco de la chica, su capacidad para pasar de su apellido y ponerlo en su lugar.

-Nunca sin importar lo que hagas vas a poder olvidar lo importante que fui en tu vida, y que aún soy, no lo puedes negar

El rubio había dicho esto con la voz totalmente calmada, sin rastros de presunción mientras terminaba de salvar la distancia que los dividía y colocaba sus manos en el rostro de la chica

- Suéltame.- pidió la castaña terminando el contacto entre ambos, le había quemado y no quería caer como tonta, no de nuevo.- No puedes hablar de algo que no sabes... espera se me olvidaba que tú lo sabes todo en el mundo y no necesitas a nadie más- la ironía destilaba en sus palabras-. Bueno Malfoy afuera aun hay personas que matarían por estar junto a ti y créeme que no soy una de ellas

Le había dicho esto con tanta seguridad que el chico comenzaba a dudar las cosas, pero las palabras de su hermana resonaban en su cabeza y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan pronto.

- Sabes perfectamente que no es así.- articuló el chico con una voz de seguridad que por dentro se convertía en una desesperación, por abrazarle, por sentir el aroma de su cabello, por besarle-. Además yo no quiero estar con ninguna de esas personas.

- Bueno, no creo que después de cuatro años sin saber nada el uno del otro las cosas sigan como estaban en el colegio, ya no soy una niña Dominique, ya no soy esa niña que corría a consolarte cada vez que salías llorando como idiota por Sheccid, ya no soy esa niña que soportaba tus berrinches y mucho menos la que esperaba que en algún momento la voltearas a ver... fueron cuatro años, las cosas han cambiado bastante cómo has podido ver.- cada palabra se arrastraba más que la anterior y era pronunciada con tal rabia que hacía sentir peor al chico

-Cuatro años no pueden borrar toda una vida Lynn, cuatro años no pueden destruir tantas vivencias, en tan solo cuatro años no se borra de un plumazo cosas tan intensas. Pero en algo tienes razón… ya no eres una niña te has convertido en una gran y maravillosa mujer. Fui un idiota por no estar a tu lado estos últimos años, por perderme de tu vida, por salir de ella pero… ¡Carajo, estaba tan cabreado cuando me dijiste que Louis te había pedido que fueras su novia y que dirías que si! Solo quise salir corriendo…

Lynette retrocedió un paso… no, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando, deseo con todas sus fuerzas nunca haber subido a la terraza y sobre todo deseo jamás haber comenzado esa conversación. Hizo el amago de darse la vuelta para salir de ahí pero Dominique la sujeto del brazo y la obligo a quedar frente a él.

-Dime en este momento que no queda nada de cariño por mí dentro de ti y te prometo que nunca más te volveré a molestar. Dime qué quieres que salga de tu vida para siempre y lo hare. Dime que estas totalmente enamorada de Louis, dime que no tengo la más mínima oportunidad de luchar por ti como debí haber hecho hace cuatro años; si me dices cualquiera de esas cosas entonces dejare de importunarte, si me pides que sea tu amigo y el día de tu boda ponga buena cara, te felicite y brinde por ti también lo haré. Puedes pedir lo que quieras excepto que deje de quererte… porque eso no puedo cumplírtelo, eso no puedo hacerlo, no cuando me costó tanto tiempo darme cuenta de que lo hago desde hace años.

- Lo amo Malfoy.- dijo la chica desviando la mirada en un gesto de irritación haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para que las palabras del rubio no se anclaran en su mente-, ya déjame en paz.- se quejó logrando que el chico soltara su brazo

- ¿Es que tanto trabajo te cuesta mentir?- escupió el rubio -. Antes eras muy buena en eso

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres de mi?- grito explotando Lynette mientras lo veía directo a los ojos, bufo para que los cabellos rebeldes se apartaran de su rostro.

-La verdad, quiero la verdad- contesto Dominique sosteniéndole la mirada sin amedrentarse.

-Te la he dicho, le amo Dominique, amo a Louis es por eso que voy a casarme con él ¿te enteras? En tan solo cinco meses vamos a casarnos y seremos muy, muy, felices juntos y…

-Creía que la boda sería en dos meses Lynn, no en cinco, ¿es que acaso las has atrasado?

Lynette se maldijo mentalmente en ese momento, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que él no estaba enterado de la fecha en que se había planeado la boda? Archie, después de todo, debió de haberle dicho

-Por supuesto que no, idiota. Para planear la boda perfecta que siempre soñé termine necesitando más tiempo, eso es todo- respondió sin titubear la chica

-Me temo que aunque te tomes dos años enteros no será la boda perfecta que siempre soñaste… antes tendrías que cambiar al novio, yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

La castaña soltó una carcajada totalmente sarcástica, le dirigió una mirada irónica y hablo con un tono de voz condescendiente.

- Estás un poco perdido, Louis es el chico con quien siempre soñé, es el más atento, cariñoso, amable y educado que he conocido en toda la vida, es un excelente novio, será un estupendo marido y un padre ejemplar.- escupió la chica saliéndose de sus casillas - Bájate de esa escoba imaginaria que traes Malfoy, no eres perfecto

-Bien, Lynn, síguete repitiendo eso cariño, repítetelo hasta el cansancio y quizá un día llegues a creértelo.

Las palabras de la castaña le habían dolido pero intuía que no hablaba enserio, era la rabia quien hablaba por ella, y en cierta forma él lo merecía, pero no se rendiría, se lo debía a ambos pero más que nada a ella.

- Eres lo peor que me ha pasado.- soltó la chica tan llena de rabia que sintió comenzaría a llorar

-Y tú eres lo mejor que puede haber en mi vida, grítame, di que me odias, ¡No me importa! Nada de eso hará que deje de pensar en lo endiabladamente bella que eres, que siempre has sido, en cómo me vuelves loco y… ¡En cuantas ganas de besarte tengo ahorita mismo, maldita sea!

- Esto no va a llevarte a ninguna parte... déjame.- dijo la castaña con las pocas fuerzas que sacó ¿Cómo era tan estúpido ese chico como para haber tardado tanto en descubrir lo que sentía? - Mi prometido me espera así que te importe o no me voy.- dijo la castaña dándole la espalda nuevamente

Dominique volvió a detenerla, esta vez no la tomo del brazo, no le dijo nada presuntuoso… simplemente la abrazo por la espalda y hundió su nariz en su cabello mientras aspiraba el olor que emanaba de el, como deseaba hacer desde que la viera descender de las escaleras. Sintió como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba ligeramente y sus esperanzas se renovaron, apretó más el abrazo y le murmuro quedamente al oído mientras sus labios rozaban la sien de la chica

-No tienes idea de cuánto deseaba hacer esto, poder abrazarte, poder volver a sentirte entre mis brazos. Moría de ganas de poder hacerlo.

-Dominique…-murmuro apenas la chica antes de elevar la voz-. ¡Vete de aquí, lárgate antes de que llame a alguien para que te saque! Vete… por favor- dijo Lynette cerrando los ojos y recurriendo a toda su fuerza de autocontrol para no soltar el llanto

El rubio abrió y cerró la boca como si estuviera buscando algo que decir, había notado dolor en las últimas palabras de la castaña, _¡Maldito, mil veces maldito!_ Se dijo así mismo. La viro entre sus brazos, alzo con sus dedos el rostro de la chica hasta que quedara a la misma altura que el suyo y la contemplo. Lynette se quedo totalmente quieta y Dominique se perdió en la profundidad de su mirada, noto la lucha de la chica por evitar que salieran las lagrimas y se sintió terriblemente mal por ocasionarle eso, nunca había sido capaz de verla llorar.

-Me iré porque ya no quiero seguir molestándote pero no hemos terminado esta plática, esta vez no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente Lynn, tendré las agallas que debí haber demostrado hace cuatro años. Es nuestra última oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla, te juro por lo más sagrado en mi vida que no lo haré. Voy a luchar por ti como nadie más podría hacerlo.

Lynette despego los labios pare replicar pero Dominique negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre los labios de la castaña. Luego acaricio suavemente su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos…

-Te amo

Le dio un rápido y fugaz beso en los labios y se desapareció dejando a Lynette sostenida por la nada, las piernas de la chica fueron incapaces de seguir soportando su peso y se derrumbo al suelo al tiempo que miles de lagrimas nublaban su visión y espasmos de dolor le cubrían el pecho. Una sensación de vacío la inundo, un dolor como no había sentido en años le inundo el pecho y en un gesto ausente se llevo un par de dedos a los labios.

_¿Por qué ahora?_ Se pregunto

Xxx

¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal para mi este es un capitulo muy intenso y creo que solo podría compararlo con otro que vendrá después. Espero les haya gustado, se de alguien que debe estar haciendo corajes y dando saltos a la vez

Un saludo, gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Healy: **hahahaha quieres un Dom? Estoy segura de que más de una piensa así ;) yo me incluiría pero a mí me va más un Elám o… un Efrán. Gracias por leer, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado también. Saludos

Dedicado a **todas las fans de James**, sentí que tenía un poco abandonadito a este Potter en la historia así que este es un capitulo casi enteramente James, espero que les guste.

Sin más preámbulos los dejo leer.

**Capitulo 4**

**Junto a ti**

_You pick me up when I fall down_

_You ring the bell before they count me out_

_If I was drowning you would part the sea_

_And risk your own life to rescue me _(Thank You For Loving Me/Bon Jovi)

Se encontraba esperando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos desgastados de sus jeans de pie en la esquina, apoyado de espaldas en la pared de ese descolorido edificio muggle casi en ruinas; al menos eso era lo que los demás transeúntes que pasaban por el lugar veían: un muchacho pelinegro en pose despreocupada apoyando la espalda contra la pared de un edificio que tenía toda la pinta de estarse derrumbando, pero los ojos no siempre captan lo que en realidad es.

-¡Bravo! Estas aprendiendo a ser puntual

El pelinegro ladeo la cabeza al escuchar esa voz y sonrió de lado hacia la rubia que tenía enfrente y a la que no había visto llegar de tan perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba.

-Por ti… lo que sea baby- dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras colocaba una pose totalmente chulesca

-No seas payaso, James- dijo la chica rodando los ojos al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y echaban a andar con rumbo al norte, hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy?-pregunto James volteando a ver a su novia mientras le sonreía de manera tierna

-Excelente, el próximo número está casi terminado solo falta conseguir una entrevista más y adosar un par de artículos

-Mmm… podrías hablar sobre Quidditch- soltó casi de inmediato el moreno

Dhamar se carcajeo de lo lindo, totalmente divertida, ante la ocurrencia de su novio y la manera tan inocente en la que le había propuesto la idea.

-James, cariño, el Quidittch no lo es todo en la vida

-Lo sé, también existen los sexys aurores como yo, por supuesto- contesto con desparpajo guiñándole un ojo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y le plantaba un beso-. No me habías saludado como se debe- dijo simplemente cuando termino de besarla

La gente en la calle pasaba junto a ellos dirigiéndoles una que otra furibunda mirada por tener que descender de la banqueta ya que la tenían bloqueada, ni James ni Dhamar se percataron de este hecho, por que como siempre que sus labios se unían el mundo entero desaparecía y solo existían ellos dos y lo que se hacían sentir. Finalmente Dhamar sonrió, llevo una mano a la mejilla de James y acarició esta de manera tierna mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Oh pero que novia mas descuidada que soy- dijo la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior. James se acerco de nuevo a ella para besarla.

-Yo no lo creo así, eres la mejor novia del mundo- afirmo el moreno

-Lo sé, por eso estoy contigo- dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo mientras echaban a caminar de nuevo. -¿Cómo van las cosas en el Cuartel de Aurores?- pregunto entrelazando su mano a la de él

James se alzo de hombros y apretó la mano de Dhamar, un vendedor de flores pasaba por ahí, el moreno adquirió un pequeño ramo conformado de tulipanes, y rosas y se lo ofreció a su novia con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

-Gracias, James- dijo la rubia mientras se llevaba el ramo a la nariz para poder sentir su olor-. Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta

-Siempre eres tan obstinada- murmuro el pelinegro mientras soltaba su mano para pasar su brazo por su cintura-. Tienes que dejar de juntarte con Sheccid y Anyrel… es malo para tu salud

-Demasiado tarde… el daño ya está hecho- ambos soltaron una carcajada ante esas palabras-. ¿Me harás preguntarlo una vez más señor Potter?

-En realidad no sé cómo van las cosas- respondió James suspirando-. Pareciera como si Tonks nos dejará fuera de las reuniones importantes apropósito tanto a Joshua como a mí; siempre encuentra llamadas de último minuto para mandarnos a investigar, es como si se las estuviera arreglando para que no nos enteremos de nada de lo que sucede ahí.

-¿Hay problemas en el Ministerio?- inquirió alzando la ceja Dhamar bastante intrigada-. Quizá Josh sepa algo

-No lo creo- contesto James negando con la cabeza-. De haber problemas en el Ministerio Josh no sabría nada, tía Herm no habla del trabajo en casa, lo único que sé es que últimamente Remus ha pasado mucho tiempo en la oficina de Tonks y si consideras que en este momento hay clases en Hogwarts eso es muy sospechoso.

-Mmm…-murmuro la rubia llevándose la mano libre a la barbilla-. No creo que sea nada grave, en tal caso los que pasarían tiempo ahí serían tú padre y tu tío Ron, ¿no crees?

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón

Concedió el moreno aunque él no se sentía tan seguro de eso, sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de su padre y la de sus tíos, de haber indicios de problemas no se aparecerían porque desatarían una alarma, era más conveniente que fuera Remus, había una excusa después de todo para tantas apariciones en el Cuartel de Aurores siendo el esposo de la Jefa de este.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy? Por algo has venido a buscarme- pregunto después de un rato la rubia mientras volteaba a ver a su novio-

-He quedado con Any y Josh, pensé que te gustaría verlos- respondió James sonriéndole

-¡Eso sería perfecto!- asintió entusiasmada Dhamar, desde la celebración de su cumpleaños no veía a la castaña- ¿Y Sheccid?

-No está, a Any y a ella les han dado días libres en el Ministerio por tenerlas trabajando tanto últimamente y la enana ha empacado y salido corriendo para Francia, hace un rato paso a la casa para despedirse de mi madre; regresa la próxima semana, se quedará donde Elám- dijo con un leve gruñido James, nunca lo admitiría pero estaba terriblemente celoso de ya no pasar tanto tiempo con su hermana, por supuesto aunque no lo admitiera todos lo sabían.

-Ya veo… bueno, es comprensible, estos últimos años casi no se han visto más que en vacaciones. Vayamos con Any y Josh entonces, ya veré a Sheccid en otra oportunidad.

xxx

No era el Caldero Chorreante, Las Tres Escobas o Cabeza de Puerco; no, ni siquiera era Red Fusion, el lugar en el que habían quedado de verse era un tranquilo pub muggle llamado _Sherlock Holm__es _que se encontraba ubicado en los números 10-11 de Northumberland Street. Los últimos tres años habían adquirido la costumbre de frecuentar ese lugar como punto de reunión ya que quedaba bastante cerca de la Academia de Aurores.

Cuando James y Dhamar entraron al lugar Joshua y Anyrel ya se encontraban ahí, el sitio se encontraba prácticamente vació y los chicos estaban sentados en uno de los privados del local, se pusieron de pie inmediatamente para saludar a sus amigos y después los cuatro tomaron asiento, el camarero se acerco a tomar su orden y cuando este se retiro los amigos soltaron una carcajada.

-A ver si lo vas sacando mas a sitios muggles Any- comento divertido el moreno riéndose aún de su primo… digo, con su primo

-Ni que fuera un perro, James- gruño el pelirrojo. Anyrel negó divertida con la cabeza y tomo la mano de Joshua por debajo de la mesa mientras volteaba a verlo sonriente

-Venga que un error lo comete cualquiera….

-Sí, pero Josh es el único que tiene que pedir cerveza de mantequilla siempre, a estas alturas el mesero pensará que es una especie de enfermo mental- soltó Dhamar ante la intervención que había hecho Anyrel

-A ti andar con Jimmy te ha echado a perder Dhammy, solías ser _cool_- se quejo Joshua mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Anyrel, esta rió suavemente

-Únicamente ha diversificado mi sentido del humor- soltó la rubia-. Pero enserio me alegro de verte Josh… como siempre me haces reír

Dhamar le guiño un ojo al pelirrojo de una forma tal que hizo que este arqueara la ceja ya que le había recordado mucho a alguien, soltó un bufido.

-Definitivamente…. ¡Te hemos perdido!- dijo en un tono totalmente dramático Joshua a la rubia. Anyrel y James soltaron una carcajada.

Continuaron bromeando por bastante tiempo, el mesero fue y volvió con sus ordenes unas cinco veces, comieron, bebieron y recordaron viejos momentos pasados juntos así como no tan viejos, cuando las velas presentes en la mesa comenzaban a consumirse la despreocupación presente en la charla comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Fue después del último trago a la copa de whisky cuando su boca lo traiciono.

-Escuche que Assaf viajo a Alemania la semana pasada- comento Joshua viendo fijamente a Dhamar.

James dejo su mano a medio movimiento, el vaso de vidrio que había estado a punto de llevarse a los labios permaneció congelado a medio viaje, Anyrel volteo a ver de Dhamar a James y de este a Joshua; no entendía por qué el pelirrojo había sacado el tema. Dhamar parpadeo un par de veces antes de afirmar brevemente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- inquirió James reaccionando al fin, coloco el vaso sobre la mesa y volteo a ver a la rubia.

-Esas son cosas de mi hermano- murmuro la rubia bajando un poco la vista. James frunció el ceño

Anyrel suspiro, volteo a ver a Joshua y por la expresión que este tenía en su rostro supo que apenas estaba empezando y que no pensaba dejarlo pasar ni mucho menos, se mordió el labio inferior para obligarse a no intervenir, después de todo era algo que tarde o temprano iban a saber.

-¿Desde hace cuanto sabes que Assaf si tenía contacto con Efrán?- pregunto de manera directa el pelirrojo

-¡¿Que tú qué?- grito James parándose de la silla y observando a Dhamar de una forma totalmente acusadora

La rubia levanto la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada retadora a Joshua, vio el imperceptible asentimiento de Anyrel y supo que había llegado la hora de confesar, tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir cubriéndole las espaldas a su hermano al precio de mentirles a sus mejores amigos y a su novio.

-Nunca perdieron contacto

James sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado con un mazo cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Dhamar, negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras la palabra _"No"_ salía de su boca una y otra vez, no podía creer que ella hubiera ocultado ese dato tanto tiempo cuando más de una vez él se lo había preguntado.

-Me mentiste…- dijo James señalando con un dedo de manera acusadora hacia ella-. Me mentiste…- repitió, y sin importarle estar en un sitio muggle se desapareció de ahí.

-¿Qué esperas? Ve por él- dijo Anyrel rompiendo el mutismo en el que había caído desde que esa plática había comenzado

Joshua abrió la boca para replicar pero la castaña lo silencio con una mirada. Dhamar se puso de pie y dirigiendo una última mirada hacia donde se encontraban sus dos amigos siguió el ejemplo de James y se desapareció de ese sitio.

-No debiste haber sacado ese tema- espeto Anyrel arqueando una ceja, soltó un bufido-. No de esa forma, al menos. Ahora James cree que ella le mentía

-Lo hacía- dijo simplemente alzándose de hombros Joshua-. Eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo

-No es tan simple, Joshua, ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso?- pregunto rodando los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo para tener paciencia-. Assaf es su hermano, él confía en ella. Dhamar no podía traicionar la confianza de su hermano, ni siquiera por James, ¿entiendes?

-No, no entiendo- respondió con tono frio el pelirrojo, saco algo de dinero muggle de su cartera y se puso de pie-. Soy un pobre idiota, sin hermanos, que no puede ser capaz de entender eso así que si me disculpas…

Asentó el dinero sobre la mesa y se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí dejando a la castaña, literalmente, con la boca abierta; ¿y eso que había sido? Se quedo ahí sentada por algunos minutos más hasta que entendió que nadie iba a volver. Soltó un gruñido.

-¡Vaya forma de pasar mi primer día libre en meses!- exclamo enfurruñada antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar ese lugar también.

xxx

-Vamos James no seas infantil… ¡Abre esa maldita puerta de una vez!

Llevaba unos diez minutos llamando a la puerta y lo único que agradecía era que los señores Potter no se encontraran en la casa, porque bonita escena que estaría montando en ese momento. Del otro lado de la puerta James permanecía en silencio sin dar señales de vida.

-O abres o tiro la puerta- sentencio la rubia mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar la varita

-¡Haz lo que se te venga en gana Longbottom!

-Bien… al menos veo que no te quedaste mudo Potter- dijo de manera ácida Dhamar, odiaba cuando se ponía en ese plan.

Estaba por dar media vuelta y salir de esa casa para no regresar en un muy buen tiempo y a no ser que ese idiota cabezón que se mandaba por novio le hubiera ofrecido las disculpas apropiadas cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y la cara de James se asomo frente a ella.

-¿Vas a entrar o no?

Dhamar entro pasando por su lado sin decir una solo palabra, fue directo a la cama y tomo asiento, espero que James se recargara en la pared de enfrente, frunció el entrecejo y entonces hablo

-Bien suéltalo…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto James haciéndose al tonto

-Vamos, James, suéltalo de una vez que no tengo todo el día.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que soy un idiota por confiar tanto en ti cuando resulta que no eres totalmente sincera conmigo- inquirió en tono calmado el moreno-. ¿Es eso? O quizá el hecho de que pienso que eres un poquito hipócrita…

-¿Hipócrita? ¿Por qué se supone que soy hipócrita?- pregunto arqueando la ceja la rubia.

-¿Y encima lo preguntas? Habrase visto semejante descaro… no pensé que fueras así, nunca lo creí.

-James Potter o me dices de que carajos hablas o me voy de aquí y te juro que no me vuelves a ver en lo que te resta de vida… y hablo enserio.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos había emitido el más leve sonido después de las palabras de Dhamar. La chica tenías las manos sobre su regazo apretando la tela de su falda, la cabeza baja y parpadeaba seguidamente para contener las lágrimas. James por su parte se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las palmas de las manos y los labios apretados, no quería dar su brazo a torcer y probablemente no lo hubiera hecho de no saber que cuando Dhamar decía que hablaba enserio, lo hacía realmente, no era solo por decir.

Cuando escucho el crujir de la cama ante su liberación de un peso, los pasos resonando sobre el piso de madera de su habitación y finalmente la perilla de la puerta girando, se puso de pie de un salto, abrazo por atrás a Dhamar y susurro a su oído.

-No te vayas… no te quiero perder, no puedo perderte, no a ti.

La chica se quedo congelada a medio movimiento, se mordió el labio inferior y giro entre los brazos de James para quedar frente a él, coloco ambas manos en el rostro del moreno y sin decir una sola palabra lo beso, fue un beso arrebatador que hizo que ambos retrocedieran por el impulso y trastabillaran hasta llegar a la cama. James perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, quedo acostado sobre la cama con Dhamar encima de él sin romper el beso por un momento.

Las manos de James acariciando su espalda eran todo lo que Dhamar podía sentir en ese momento, el sentimiento de culpa que le ahogaba el pecho desde que Joshua le soltara esa pregunta de repente en el pub comenzaba a dejar de sentirse; James tenía ese efecto en ella de hacer que se olvidara del mundo entero, que dejara de pensar, la hacía olvidar los problemas y lo único que ocupada su mente era él, solo él y la multitud de sensaciones que le hacía experimentar.

El beso llego a su fin pronto, demasiado pronto para su gusto. Quería seguir sintiendo la calidez que emanaban los labios de James sobre los suyos; sin embargo cuando el separo sus labios y la vio a los ojos no pudo menos que soltar un suspiro al notar la forma en que la estaba viendo, como si fuera lo más precioso en el mundo, le acaricio una mejilla levemente y ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación que esos dedos provocaban en su piel, cuando volvió a abrirlos James le sonreía.

-Lo siento…-dijeron los dos a la vez, Dhamar soltó una risilla nerviosa y acomodo la cabeza en el pecho del moreno mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

-Siento haberte llamado hipócrita pero estaba molesto y dolido, mas dolido que molesto- admitió James después de soltar el aire

-Está bien, James, creo que en cierta forma me lo merecía, he estado sintiéndome así desde hace algún tiempo-. Dhamar cerró los ojos y entrelazo una de sus manos con la mano libre de James-. Había momentos en los que odiaba tanto a Assaf por ponerme en esta posición, pero es mi hermano y…

-… y aún así Elám es tu mejor amigo- termino por ella el moreno-, y eso sin contar a Sheccid- comenzaba a entender como debió haberse sentido la chica.

-Sí, así es-. Dhamar soltó un suspiro-. Lo más difícil fue ese primer año, cuando aún estábamos en Hogwarts, ver como siempre esperaban noticias de Efrán para después terminar decepcionados, podía ver claramente lo que su ausencia ocasionaba en ellos y entonces…

-Entonces te pidieron que preguntaras a Assad si sabía algo de él porque en esa época no escribía ni a Jaina ni a Sirius- comento James, él también recordaba perfectamente bien, parecía que apenas fuera ayer.

-Y les mentí, les dije que Assaf sabía tanto como nosotros y he estado mintiendo desde ese momento odiándome por hacerlo pero sin poder dejar de hacerlo. No podía romper la promesa hecha a mi hermano, pero ya me cansé James, y hoy cuando Joshua me pregunto no pude seguir haciéndolo más.

-Está bien Dhammy, ya no importa.

James llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla e hizo que levantara la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, se inclino lentamente hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella, dejo que su aliento la bañara y después descendió sin rozar su piel hasta su cuello, lo delineo con la punta de su nariz y después lo beso ocasionando un par de suspiros de la chica quien tan solo atino a echar la cabeza para atrás con tal de que es tuviera un mejor acceso.

-Si importa James- alcanzo a murmurar antes de que los labios del chico le taparan la boca-. Tengo que decirles la verdad a Elám y a Sheccid… tengo que- dijo entre los pliegues del beso.

James la tomo por los hombros para separar sus caras lo suficiente para que se pudieran ver a los ojos. Le beso la frente e intercambio sus posiciones, apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y se aferró a su espalda.

-Te amo Dhamar, te amo más que a nada en el mundo y eso es todo lo que importa, ya hablaremos de ello después pero ahora… ahora quiero solo concentrarme en nosotros.

Las manos de James parecieron adquirir vida propia y comenzaron a desabrochar la blusa de Dhamar para quitársela de encima, las de ella en un reflejo exacto de las suyas buscaron hacer lo mismo; sus piernas se enredaron en la cadera de él y sus labios se buscaron cual imanes para unirse de nuevo, las manos de James comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de ella. La ansiedad acompañada del deseo pero sobre todo del amor se hizo presente enseguida; Dhamar libero sus labios para dirigirse hacia el oído de él mientras sus manos bajaban para acariciar su abdomen.

-Yo también te amo James… hazme olvidar todo.

Y esas fueron las únicas palabras que él necesito antes de permitirse dejarse llevar por completo ante todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, la única capaz de hacerle experimentar tantas y tan variadas emociones a la vez, solo con un beso o una caricia. Dhamar había sido y seguía siendo la perdición de James Potter, la única persona ajena a su familia por la que era capaz de dejar de lado todo su orgullo y de dar todo, absolutamente todo, el solo hecho de pensar perderla lo aterraba, ya no concebía su vida sin ella a su lado.

Sus manos recorrían caminos trazados con anterioridad, senderos que sabían llevarían hacia el objetivo que perseguían y que aun así siempre deparaban sorpresas, emociones y sensaciones nuevas. Los minutos transcurrían como si fueran horas, los suspiros no se hacían esperar y fue así como poco a poco fueron dejando atrás los momentos amargos de ese día y es que si había algo que era totalmente cierto era que…

…lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones.

Xxx

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios y quiero disculparme por la tardanza, una multitud de factores se pusieron en mi contra para no permitirme terminar este capítulo a pesar de que llevaba escrito la mitad desde hace poco más de una semana ¬¬' pero ya finalmente acá esta y espero sea lo que esperaban.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**FanHp: **Gracias por el review, acá esta el capitulo y pues la historia la voy a terminar eso no está en duda aunque no sé si pueda actualizar muy seguido por la escuela. Gracias por aun leer.

**Dracly**: hahahahahaha lo sé, lo sé. Hago palpitar tu corazoncito porque me meto mucho en la piel del rubio XD Luego me dices cursi ¬¬ Sobre la información valiosa… no sé si todos me matarían pero conozco a una pelinegra psicópata que me gritara apenas tenga tiempo de leer cuando algo llamado UNAM le dé tiempo :P Y no, no me volví pervert y es gracioso que justamente tú me lo digas

**Capitulo 5**

**Talk**

_Si tanto me quieres ponle a tus palabras mucho mas acción y lléname de amor.  
Derrochas y presumes de tus influencias en la sociedad  
y crees que me seduces pero no se a quien tu quieres engañar,  
Desfilaran muchas otras ante ti y aceptaran que las quieras a tu modo pero el __mío no es así. (Milagros de ocasión/Ha-Ash)  
_

Iba caminando por las calles del callejón Diagon, era un hermoso día de mediados de septiembre, el otoño comenzaba acercarse por lo que el aire era ligeramente más frio cada vez; se encontraba arropada en una gabardina muggle, a raíz de su compromiso tenía más libertad y eso le gustaba. No podía negar que lo que más quería de Louis era el hecho de que no intentara cambiarla, podía ser la Lynette que siempre había ocultado de sus padres estando con él y la prueba de ello era quien se encontraba caminando a su lado, acompañándola ese día se encontraban sus dos mejores amigas: Heka Malfoy y Suzanne McBride.

Iban platicando entusiastamente rumbo hacia Madame Malkin, tenía una cita para probarse su vestido de bodas, hacía dos meses que había tenido su fiesta de compromiso y las cosas iban todo lo bien que podían ir, nadie se había enterado de la visita de Dominique Malfoy a su casa ese día, nadie fuera de Heka y Archibald porque ella en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de que nadie lo supiera.

Por fin llegaron a la entrada de la tienda, Suzanne le sonrió feliz y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, Heka por su parte no lucia del todo entusiasmada; Lynette sabia el por qué pero aun así agradeció que fuera tan buena amiga como para estar ahí apoyándola, traspasaron la puerta y en el vestíbulo una entusiasmada madame Malkin les dio la bienvenida más que cálidamente, el que la castaña hubiera decidido hacer su traje de novia ahí era demasiado bueno para su negocio, esa boda era la mejor promoción que la tienda se pudiera hacer ese año

-Bienvenidas señoritas, realmente es un placer tenerlas en este negocio, señorita Malfoy, señorita Dartmont- dijo haciendo una reverencia, ignorando totalmente a Suzanne, esta no se dio por aludida y siguió a las chicas al interior-. Por aquí por favor, su vestido esta mas que listo para la prueba, mi nieta a trabajado incansablemente en el y esperamos que sea de su agrado

Ahí en una percha se encontraba en exhibición el vestido de sus sueños, era simplemente perfecto, sublime, tal y como siempre se lo había imaginado. Les dirigió una mirada radiante a sus amigas mientras pasaba delicadamente la punta de sus dedos por el vestido

-Es hermoso Lynn- le dijo Heka acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos-. Lucirás realmente hermosa en tu gran día, nada podrá opacarte

-Sí, realmente encantador, como salido de un sueño- dijo a su vez Suzanne sonriendo hacia la joven-. Como hecho por arte de magia- agrego guiñando un ojo hacia las jóvenes brujas

Las chicas compartieron una carcajada, la más feliz con el comentario era Lynette, quien no había sabido muy bien que esperar cuando confeso tanto a Suzanne como a Elliot el hecho de que era una bruja, pero ambos se lo habían tomado realmente bien y seguían tan amigos como siempre.

-Gracias, chicas, y gracias por estar aquí… en especial a ti Heka- dijo a la rubia mientras la estrechaba en un abrazo-. Yo se lo difícil que es para ti y quiero que sepas que realmente lo aprecio

La rubia correspondió el abrazo pero sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, sin embargo; no dejo que ni pizca de ella se transmitiera en su rostro.

Una joven asistente ayudo a Lynette a colocarse el vestido, habían entrado a un cubículo privado, y cuando salió tanto Heka como Suzanne se llevaron las manos a la boca en gesto de admiración, lucía realmente bien, como de ensueño. La castaña se observo en el espejo y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro… si, sin duda ese era el vestido, ¿entonces por que en realidad no sentía que la dicha le invadía cálidamente el pecho? Trato de alejar de su mente esos pensamientos negando levemente con la cabeza y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo fue interrumpida por el sonido tintineante de la puerta de entrada, las tres jóvenes voltearon a ver y la sonrisa de dos de ellas se ensancho en su cara

-¡Vaya Lynn luces preciosa! Bah… los franceses siempre se llevan lo mejor- dijo un joven y apuesto pelinegro mientras se dirigía hacia ellas-. Heka por favor tú no te cases con un francés o me romperás el corazón- en un gesto teatral se coloco dolientemente la mano sobre su pecho

-Gracias Archie- dijo la castaña alzándose ligeramente el vestido para poder voltearse hacia él-. Vaya hoy estamos de chistositos ¿eh?

Heka le dio un golpe afectuoso a Archivald en el torso mientras reía de lo dicho por el chico y se ponía de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla en señal de bienvenida

-¿Qué haces por aquí? No deberías de haber visto el vestido de Lynn hasta el día de la ceremonia ¿sabes?

-Hoy me he levantado especialmente de buen humor- dijo el pelinegro mientras le mandaba un beso a la castaña y se fijaba en la otra chica presente-. Hola Suzie, perdona no te había visto

-Hola, Archie- respondió la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa-. Descuida, no hay problema

-Querida y espectacular mujer- prosiguió Archie dirigiéndose a Heka con una reverencia-, me temo que se ha confundido, quien no debe ver a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda es el novio, la regla no aplica al mejor amigo de la novia quien, por que la vida es injusta, no será el padrino- agrego en tono algo dolido y lanzándole una falsa mirada de molestia a Lynette quien solo pudo rodar los ojos ante el desparpajo de Archie al hablar del tema, mismo que, como no, venía siendo parte de él desde hacía dos meses

Suzanne rio, claro por qué no entendía muy bien de que iba la cosa, pero Heka le dirigió una mirada de reproche al pelinegro mientras bufaba molesta, esos dos eran imposibles, les había dicho una y mil veces (en especial a Archie) que no se comportaran de esa forma, pero parecía que simplemente nada se quedaba en sus cerebros por que seguían haciéndolo y cada vez era peor. Archie sobre todo dado que Dominique no se había vuelto a aparecer frente a su amiga desde el día de la fiesta de compromiso, la única vez que se habían visto; pero el moreno estaba cada día más lanzado con sus indirectas y comportándose casi nada educadamente con Louis cuando le veía.

-Ya deja de hacerte al payaso y dinos a que has venido, Archie- la sonrisa tembló en el rostro del chico pero logro recomponerla

-Me temo que, categóricamente, tanto tus padres como los míos me han mandado a buscarte porque exigen que almorcemos todos juntos

Archivald, Heka y Lynette cruzaron una mirada, la castaña negó levemente, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

-Ni hablar- dijo firmemente la rubia-, he venido a acompañar a Lynn ve y dile a nuestros padres que me encuentro ocupada en un compromiso importante

-Lo he hecho Hek, pero ellos han insistido, han dicho que es hora de hablar acerca de lo que depara el futuro- el chico metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y puso un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro. Heka se cruzo de brazos, tan incrédula como Archie

-Ve, Heka, no has de hacerlos esperar, ya lo sabes- dijo Lynette suspirando para dar fin a esa conversación-. Ambos han de ir y tratar de ponerle fin a esto de una buena vez, no pueden seguir complicándose lo saben tan bien como yo

-No es tan simple- murmuraron al mismo tiempo Heka y Archivald

-Pues han de hacer algo por que donde sigan así no tardaremos en estar en vuestra fiesta de compromiso, la cual accederán a realizar solo por deseo de sus padres, no está bien y lo saben

Archivald suspiro, su mirada lucia un poco cansada y contrariada, asintió ligeramente en dirección a Lynette, tomo de la mano a Heka y sin mediar una palabra salió de la tienda sujetándola fuertemente rumbo al encuentro con sus padres

-Vaya… eso ha sido por demás interesante- comento Suzanne que hasta entonces había permanecido al margen mientras los observaba marchar-. Las reglas de tu mundo a veces suelen ser complicadas ¿eh?

-Y que lo digas, solo espero que esos dos puedan descomplicarse pronto y sin que salgan perdiendo, sus padres no son gente con la que se pueda jugar; bueno, ciertamente y siendo sincera he de decir que en realidad el mayor problema lo representa sus madres, las señoras Malfoy y Ackley son realmente quisquillosas. Archivald y Heka llevan jugando con fuego el tiempo suficiente como para que ambas quieran un compromiso, todo por nunca desmentir la idea del noviazgo que ellas piensan hay entre ellos dos

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?- pregunto luciendo interesada la pelinegra. Lynette se alzo de hombros

-Archie pensó que era la mejor forma de ayudarla, supongo, o al menos eso es lo que quiero creer. Heka, por su parte, simplemente estaba ansiosa de saberse de nuevo libre, y mientras sus padres pensaran que estaba con él lo sería. A primera vista todos ganaban

-¿Si? Porque yo no veo como es que Archivald gana en medio de todo esto-. Lynette sonrió, no, ella tampoco lo veía pero su amigo así se lo había repetido una y otra vez

-Le dejan de dar la lata para que siente cabeza y se busque una bonita y aceptable prometida, estar con un Malfoy aun tiene suficiente peso en nuestra sociedad, son una familia antigua, un linaje puro; y ya te he contado el peso que eso tiene en el pensamiento de los magos retrogradas ¿recuerdas?

-Si- Suzanne rodo los ojos-. Cualquiera diría que siguen en la Edad Media con esas costumbres

La castaña soltó una carcajada, su amiga tenía razón, comparando los magos seguían atrapados en la edad media muggle en cuanto a forma de pensar se refería, al menos una parte de ellos

-Pues Alyssa Malfoy y Dagna Ackley están atrapadas en el comienzo de la Edad Media, sus esposos no tanto pero por evitarse conflictos suelen no decir nada, al menos el señor Ackley; quizá si Heka fuera honesta con su padre, Draco Malfoy, él pondría algunos puntos en claro con su esposa y se evitarían muchas cosas

-¿Y por qué no lo es?- pregunto extrañada Suzanne quien no entendía como alguien no podía ser sincero con su padre, para ella su padre lo era todo y siempre había podido decirle todo. Lynette le dirigió una sonrisa algo triste

-A nosotros no nos crían como han crecido tu y Elliot ¿sabes? Nuestros padres no suelen demostrarnos afecto, no te dan la confianza de decirles todo sobre ti, vivimos en un mundo donde las apariencias son lo que importan, nuestras familias son el rezago de lo que tú muy bien comparaste con las familias aristócratas muggles de la Edad Media, viven de la apariencia, lo único que importa es la cara que muestran al mundo. En el camino el afecto se extravía, la confianza parece nula, y si quieres hacerte oír mayormente debes enfrentarte a ellos; la mayoría de nosotros, por muy cobarde que eso suene, prefiere hacerse de oídos sordos, cumplir lo que quieren y vivir en paz con su fortuna asegurada. De ser primogénito o hijo único tienes un poco más de suerte porque te escuchan un poco mas pero aun así al final la decisión que cuenta es la de ellos, no harás algo por que quieras sino porque te dejen.

-Es una forma triste de vivir

-Lo sé- la castaña adopto un tono algo más optimista a continuación-, pero no te preocupes por los pobres y desvalidos magos; el panorama que te pinte se da solo en las familias antiguas, los que aun creen en la "pureza de sangre", los que aun no aprenden la lección. No todos los magos son así, y como podrás ver, en las nuevas generaciones dentro de esas "antiquísimas y nobles familias" hay gente que ya no quiere seguir sus pasos

-Como tú- dijo sonriendo ampliamente a su amiga Suzanne, desde que se había enterado que Lynette era bruja ya no había habido impedimentos para que la castaña fuera totalmente sincera con ella y Elliot así que a esas alturas lo sabían todo de su vida

-Sí, pero hay otros también que solo necesitan un leve empujoncito o la motivación adecuada- dijo suspirando Lynette

En ese momento fueron interrumpidas por madame Malkin quien había entrado para preguntarle qué tal le había quedado el vestido. La chica lo alabo enormemente, diciéndole que era mejor de lo que había imaginado, acordaron la siguiente fecha para que fuera a la segunda prueba y a continuación entro de nuevo al cubículo cerrado para cambiarse de ropa y poder salir de ahí.

xxx

El espejo de cuerpo entero le permitía una vista total de su figura y, como obviamente era mágico, también mostraba varios panoramas detrás de ella así como dejaba verlo desde diversos ángulos. Paso ambas manos deslizándolas desde su torso hasta su cintura, alisando la tela, se observo… si, se veía bien pero tampoco era el efecto "sublime" que toda la vida había pensado y no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué? Si era el vestido que siempre había soñado, y se iba a casar con quien había escogido, no con alguien que le habían impuesto, sabía muy bien que tenía mucha suerte y aun así todavía no lograba que sus ojos cooperaran y sonrieran junto con su boca.

-Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, ese vestido te queda a la perfección, pero por que tu le das vida no porque el te haga realzar

La chica dio un respingo, totalmente sorprendida, se dio la vuelta en el acto llevándose la mano al pecho para toparse de frente con él…

Apoyado en la puerta del vestidor, cruzado de brazos, con una sonrisa ladeada en la cara y apariencia tranquila se encontraba Dominique. Lynette puso, en primera instancia, una mirada entre confundida y enternecida, pero rápidamente esta dio paso a la furia reflejada en su rostro

-¿Qué diablos haces acá, Malfoy?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en la cara del rubio mientras observaba a Lynette de arriba a abajo sin ninguna especie de tapujos

-Lo evidente, obviamente- respondió escuetamente

Lynette respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, no podía darse el lujo de armar una escena ahí, aún no entendía como era que el maldito arrogante que tenía enfrente se las había arreglado para colarse en el vestidor y resguardarse para no dejarse ver por ella hasta ese momento; un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras se preguntaba desde exactamente cuánto tiempo atrás se encontraba Malfoy ahí adentro

-Llevo acá menos de quince minutos ¿sabes?- hablo Dominique como si comentara el clima de manera casual casi como si hubiera podido leer la mente de la castaña-, nunca había tenido una mejor vista en toda mi vida, luces realmente esplendorosa.

Lynette se llevo lentamente las manos a la cabeza, se quito el velo y lo coloco delicadamente en una pequeña mesita que se encontraba a su lado

-Es de mala educación colarse en un vestidor para espiar a una dama- dijo en tono tranquilo pasando por alto los cumplidos dirigidos hacia ella por Dominique

-No me he colado al vestidor- dijo el rubio tranquilamente mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacaba una fina cadena de oro con una llave al final de ella-. Artemis Malkin muy amablemente, después de una agradable plática con ella, me ha proporcionado las llaves y el permiso para entrar

Lynette cerró las manos fuertemente y rodo los ojos mientras veía con furia más que palpable al joven que tenía enfrente

-¿Fuiste capaz de sonsacar a la nieta de madame Malkin con tal de colarte al vestidor?

Dominique se paro derecho y dio dos pasos hacia adelante, instintivamente Lynette se tiro hacia atrás pero solo pudo dar un paso antes de notar que toparía con el espejo de seguir retrocediendo.

- Ya sabes, ser un Malfoy aun tiene su encanto, en especial cuando se trata de mí...- respondió Dominique dando dos pasos más a lo que la chica retrocedió nuevamente pegándose de espaldas contra el espejo

Dominique se acerco mas y coloco ambas manos sobre la pared, a ambos lados del espejo en el que se encontraba apoyada en ese momento Lynette, su rostro se acerco peligrosamente al de la chica y dirigió su vista hacia sus labios; se quedo en esa posición sin moverse, sin agregar nada, soltando su aliento sobre la cara de ella, haciendo que ambas respiraciones se entremezclaran

-Vaya, Malfoy, ¿tanta molestia por llegar hasta acá y ahí te detienes? Te recordaba con más agallas-, soltó la chica mientras giraba los ojos y levantaba la cabeza con tal de alejar sus labios de los del chico-. ¿O es que Artemis Malkin es tan buena que te ha robado algo más que las energías?- dijo aun con los ojos viendo al techo

Dominique alzo una ceja intrigado por el comentario hecho por Lynette, ¿acaso ella misma se lo estaba buscando o es que no se daba cuenta de que jugaba con fuego? Separo de la pared una de sus manos, recorrió con el dorso de ella la mejilla izquierda de la castaña, ante el casi imperceptible estremecimiento de ella, la dejo vagar hasta que llego a su cuello y entonces la volteo para sujetarla suavemente pero con firmeza de él; obligo a su rostro a volver a quedar a su altura dejando sus labios a tan solo milímetros de distancia

-Tengo aun las suficientes agallas cariño, pero también se cual es el mejor momento para emplearlas- murmuro suavemente al tiempo que por el movimiento provocado al hablar sus labios se rozaban. Lynette se quedo tiesa mientras los ojos del rubio se fijaban insistentemente en sus labios… se inclino un poco mas y los rozo totalmente cubriéndolos con su boca pero sin besarla… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundos… se separo de ella con una sonrisa traviesa y la observo de lado mientras le guiñaba el ojo-. Eso ha sido nada mas una pequeña probadita… para que no olvides el sabor de mis labios Lynn.

Parecieron una eternidad los segundos que ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, el ambiente estaba tenso y completamente silencioso hasta que el ruido de la puerta del vestidor al cerrarse hizo que Dominique volteara, esa vez no había sido el instintivamente giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y la chica aprovechó para escabullirse de su lado

- ¿Que creías Malfoy?- preguntó la chica enseñando su varita -¿Que solo tu podías tener el control de la situación?- el chico se quedó callado observando - No soy una estúpida, pero creo que tus habilidades han decaído bastante, ¿has llamado a eso beso?- dijo burlonamente mientras se acercaba un par de pasos, ahora le tocaba a ella molestar al chico, y toda la ira que tenia dentro no le dejaba detenerse ante ninguna idea descabellada

- ¿Me vas a dar clases Lynn?... estoy ansioso por ver eso.- dijo el chico sentándose en el pequeño sofá café que adornaba el vestidor

- ¿Clases?- la chica rió - No creo que aprendas a hacer esto Dominique, me costó trabajo aceptar que tu CI no era tan bueno.- golpe bajo, ahora la chica insultaba su inteligencia, ¿que seguía?

- ¿Dices que soy lento y estúpido?- preguntó retando a la chica a insultarle

- Claro que lo eres, y también puedes preguntárselo a tu hermana.-dijo Lynette acercándose aun más, El semblante de Dominique cambió, ¿a donde pensaba llegar la castaña?

- No sé qué pretendes pero deberías...- la chica al fin llegó hacia donde él estaba y se estaba colocando sobre el - Pensártelo mejor, tu vestido va a arruinarse.- Dijo el rubio sin moverse, se había puesto rígido, jamás hubiese imaginado que la castaña hiciera algo así, ¿cuándo había perdido todos los tornillos que le mantenían cuerda?

- ¿Crees que me importa el vestido Dom?- preguntó viéndolo a los ojos con esa mirada con la que solía mirarlo cuando aun estaban en el colegio y no entendía los problemas de Aritmancia y poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros sutilmente

- Debería, tu prometido debió pagar mucho por el.- dijo Dominique sin saber que contestar ante la actitud de la chica

- Seguro eso no le molesta, pero deberías cuidar de mi, si me hago daño seguro si se molestaría.- dijo la chica tomando su mano derecha y colocándola en su cadera antes de hacer lo mismo con la izquierda - Si yo fuera tu me sujetaría muy fuerte, no sabes cuánto podría moverme.- le susurró la chica al oído haciendo que se estremeciera y que luchara por esconder la reacción. Para cuando Lynn miró a Dominique a los ojos pudo ver que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y detectó un brillo que no había visto nunca.

Dominique no sabía cómo sentirse, por una parte estaba en shock, no era agradable ver a Lynette comportándose así con el por qué le hacía ver lo mucho que había crecido, como había cambiado y lo atrevida que era; pero por otro lado era como si le hubieran adelantado sus regalos de cumpleaños teniéndola así tan cerca y tan, aparentemente, dispuesta a seguirlo estando. Posiciono bien sus manos sobre la cadera de la joven bruja y con un movimiento la obligo a volver a acercarse hacia él.

-Yo te cuido todo lo que quieras y el tiempo que quieras, preciosa- le dijo mientras pasaba sus labios a poca distancia del cuello de la chica logrando que ella cerrara momentáneamente los ojos disfrutando de sentir su aliento sobre su piel-. No debiste haber jugando con fuego, Lynn, es peligroso…- murmuro Dominique mientras subía sus manos desde las caderas de la chica hasta sus hombros

-¿Y quien dijo que no quiero quemarme?- replico Lynette con un gesto desafiante alzando las cejas y deslizando sus manos hasta la espalda del rubio

-No puedes pretender decir eso y que yo me quede rígidamente ecuánime, Lynette- espeto Dominique poniéndose inusualmente serio y separándola levemente de él

-¿Y si yo te dijera que lo que yo pretendo como desenlace es exactamente lo contrario, Dominique, que me dirías?- pregunto la joven poniendo un tono de voz insinuante. El rubio la observo algo desconfiado, aun le costaba trabajo asociar a esa sensual joven con la amiga de la infancia, la chica que había dejado atrás, _su Lynn_

-Te diría que si es solo una ingeniosa manera ideada para torturarme pares de hacerlo ahora porque sino después yo seré incapaz de parar hagas lo que hagas, o digas lo que digas

Lynette se mordió el labio inferior, ladeo la cabeza y se le quedo viendo fijamente como si lo estuviera evaluando, no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso y ya no estaba segura de hasta donde llegar con ese peligroso juego que había comenzado, se estaba dando cuenta de que ella sola se había emitido a la guarida de la serpiente, pero aun así no paró, no iba a dejar que el chico se saliera con la suya sin dar batalla, ahora el sentiría lo que a ella le había tocado sentir. Volvió a acercarse lentamente a su oído y sin detenerse a pensarlo le susurró con la voz más melosa que pudo

-¿De verdad no pararás Dom?.- con lo que pudo sentir que el chico se ponía rígido nuevamente y se hizo para atrás para poder ver la expresión de confusión que el chico tenía - ¡Vaya! al fin logré que el príncipe Dominique Malfoy se quede sin palabras, ¿crees que debería hacer algo como esto?- preguntó la chica rozando apenas sus labios con los del chico - ¿o como esto?- dijo besando el labio inferior del chico - Vaya Malfoy, eso ha sido solo una probadita para que no te olvides del sabor de mis labios

Después de eso Dominique ya no fue capaz de pensar, ¿Qué más daba si por una vez en su vida era silenciado por alguien? Si, desde el momento en que sintió sus labios posarse sobre los suyos, su razón y fría lógica habían dejado de funcionar, no había marcha atrás.

Lynette intuyo el peligro realmente antes de verlo, pero cuando se fijo en el cambio en las pupilas del rubio no había mucho que pudiera hacer, la replica que había estado a punto de lanzar murió en sus labios mientras sentía el fuerte choque de la boca de Dominique quien bebía de sus labios como si de un manantial del desierto se tratase. Fue demasiado tarde… se encontró atrapada dentro del torbellino que ella misma había provocado, si… consiguió dejar a Dominique Malfoy sin palabras, ciertamente, pero en ese momento ella se encontraba sin poder de reacción, ¿Qué era peor?

Relajo los brazos esperando que el chico la soltara pero no ocurrió, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tan desesperada estaba que no había pensando en Louis? La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría dejándola inmóvil, ella no le podía hacer eso al chico, además el estúpido que se había ido sin decir nada era Malfoy, cualquier oportunidad que hubiesen tenido él la había pisoteado, logró meter los brazos entre el torso del chico el suyo y como pudo le empujó por los hombros obligándolo a separarse

-Esto no está bien y no hace falta que te lo diga.- dijo la castaña como pudo aun sobre el chico

-Demasiado tarde pequeña.- dijo Dominique atrayendo con urgencia su cabeza hacia la de el nuevamente

- No Dominique, esto no está bien.- reprochó la castaña separándose nuevamente

Dominique se le quedo viendo fijamente, la joven pudo notar con claridad las emociones contradictorias que embargaban su alma reflejadas en sus pupilas, súbitamente se sintió nerviosa, más que nunca. El rubio se tiro para adelante asegurándose de sujetarla para que ella no cayera al suelo con el movimiento

-Te advertí que jugabas con fuego…- susurro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios de nuevo-. De la misma forma que te advertí que si empezabas no podría parar… te acabas de quemar Lynn

La chica se puso rígida, fue su turno para quedarse sin habla y es que sabía que el tenia razón; se lo había advertido y por una u otra razón ella simplemente había escogido seguir con ese juego en lugar de cortarlo de tajo, en lugar de gritarle y sacarlo del vestidor como sabia que debió de haber hecho desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

No supo bien cómo pero se vio atrapada entre la pared del vestidor y el cuerpo de Dominique, el rubio la sujetaba posesivamente de la cintura y del cuello, sus ojos grises lucían súbitamente oscuros, no dijo nada mas… simplemente la beso con urgencia, era tanta la intensidad del beso que ella no pudo hacer más que corresponderlo, ¡Por Merlín la estaba besando como siempre había soñado que lo hiciera en Hogwarts!

Perdió la percepción del tiempo, lo único que existía en ese momento para ella en el mundo eran los labios de Dominique y sus manos que seguían aprisionándola como si temieran que rompiendo el agarre el hechizo que había caído sobre ellos se rompiera, hacía mucho tiempo que ella había pasado una mano alrededor del cuello de él y con la otra sujetaba su espalda, solo se separaban para respirar pero por lo demás no interrumpían el beso por nada.

Dominique se separo tan repentinamente como la había besado, le acarició lentamente las mejillas, deposito un suave beso en cada una de ellas y le susurro al oído

-Lo que te dije la otra noche es verdad, nunca he hablado mas enserio en mi vida… te amo Lynn, te amo

Ella le puso ambas manos en los hombros, se había quedado muda de nuevo, ni siquiera pestañeaba, no sabía que decir o que hacer, que contestar pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Dominique hablo de nuevo

-No quiero irme de este lugar sin ti… huye conmigo

Las últimas dos palabras la sacaron de su letargo, frunció el ceño y se las ingenio para separarse un poco más de él, las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin que las pensara, la parte sarcástica de ella había tomado el control de nuevo

-Irme contigo y huir… eso lo hacen las parejas que están enamoradas ¿cierto?- comento con un ligero tono de ingenuidad en la voz

-Yo estoy enamorado de ti- dijo con la voz cargada de tanta sinceridad el rubio que a la chica le fue imposible dudar de lo que decía-. ¿Es que acaso tú no lo estas de mí? ¿Nunca me amaste? ¿No me amas?

La castaña lo observo fijamente, evaluaba sus posibles respuestas, tenía dos opciones: ser sincera o mentirle. Trago saliva antes de responder, sus manos aun se mantenían en los hombros del chico.

-Sí, te quise, te quise con todo el corazón y con toda mi alma, no hubo nada mas grande y poderoso, eras justo lo que necesitaba, te ame, te ame como a nadie y a pesar de todo nunca supe que sentías, siempre estuve para ti, porque te amaba, lo demás no importaba, no sabes cómo te necesite, y a pesar de que siempre estabas en mi vida realmente nunca estuviste ahí

Mientras decía eso la castaña recordaba episodio tras episodio de su vida, las imágenes pasaban delante de ella como borrones, manchas en su memoria, luego su mente la traslado a ese día…

-Dominique la noche en la que te fuiste me había dado cuenta de algo; tú eras la persona que podría destruirme o salvarme y la mención de un posible noviazgo te detuvo, saliste huyendo, me dejaste atrás

-Yo creía… yo entendí que él ya era tu novio, que le habías dicho que sí, me enfureció, solo quería correr- murmuro con voz apenas audible el rubio, ella lo fulmino con la mirada, lo ignoro y continuo hablando

-No sabes cuantas noches llore por ti, cuantas veces anhele que me amaras, que me correspondieras, que estuvieras ahí, pero no estuviste, me heriste y pese a todo seguí amándote, pese a mí misma, pese a toda lógica, pero aprendí a vivir sin ti, de alguna forma había encontrado la paz… finalmente han pasado cuatro años desde que te fuiste, desde que me hice novia de Louis, el compromiso era el siguiente paso lógico, y después llegas tú, te apareces en mi fiesta de compromiso y lo mueves todo, y me haces enterarme que aun te seguía amando con intensidad, pero no importo eso, creo que no fue suficiente y volvió el dolor- mientras decía esto Lynette sentía un ligero escozor en los ojos, pero se negaba a permitir que esas lagrimas salieran, levanto el rostro y tomo aire profundamente

-Lynn… por favor- dijo el rubio en tono suplicante al notar la cantidad de daño que le había hecho a quien desde siempre había sido una de las personas más importantes en su vida, pego su frente a la de ella y le dijo:- Déjame demostrártelo… deja que te muestre que lo que digo es verdad, deja que te muestre cuanto te amo… por favor

La chica sintió que una punzada profunda se instalaba en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras, nada podía haberla herido tanto como eso, ¿Qué le dejara demostrarte cuanto le amaba? ¿Por qué cuando él nunca le había dado esa oportunidad? ¡NO! Simplemente no podía ser tan estúpidamente egoísta… se separo bruscamente de él y lo empujo con fuerza hacia atrás, Dominique trastabillo sorprendido, logro no caerse y se incorporo… ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos

-No creíste en mi, te ame y te lo demostré, se supone que me conocías, tu más que nadie, se supone que eras mi amigo, el mejor; con todos tus cambios y de alguna forma te comprendí, siempre esperando por ti, deteniendo mi vida para ti, esperando el momento en que te dieras cuenta que te amaba como nadie más lo haría y eso no importo al final de cuentas…- dijo sacando al fin años de reclamaciones, de injusticias que había cometido ese chico para con ella, de cosas que se había tragado desde hacía mucho-. Para ti creo que fue más fácil, fue fácil hacerme a un lado en tu vida olvidándome porque me había hecho novia de alguien que no eras tú; no te detuviste a pensar ni por un segundo que yo no te había sacado de mi vida mientras eras novio de ella ¿cierto? Tomaste el camino fácil, decidiste huir, pero para mí no lo fue. Te ame y te amo esa es la realidad, y no sabes cuantas veces soñé con que algún día tu me amases, que me lo dijeras, que regresaras, aunque la esperanza fue muriendo conforme pasaban los días, siempre pensé que si algún día me amaras lo abandonaría todo para estar a tu lado, y justo ahora me lo dices ¿y sabes qué?… es demasiado tarde, ahora esto resulta insuficiente…- por puro instinto Lynette alzo la cabeza y desvió la mirada mientras pensaba que iba a requerir todas las fuerzas que Merlín pudiera mandarle, finalmente reacomodo su cabello prosiguió -Ya todo está decidido y no hay marcha atrás, hay demasiado entre nosotros, demasiado dolor yo…- su voz se quebró solo un poco–… yo estoy al límite de mis fuerzas, esto ya no se puede resolver, quiero rescatar lo que resta de mi, quiero ser feliz, el… por favor déjame ir, ya no hay remedio, necesito intentarlo, esta es mi decisión, déjame ir, si me amas lo comprenderás estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo, no me lastimes mas, déjame hacerlo, realmente quiero hacerlo…-

Dominique se quedo petrificado ante las palabras de Lynette, por primera vez era realmente consciente del daño que sin querer le había causado, extendió su mano hacia ella en un ademan de querer tocarla pero la castaña negó levemente con la cabeza y el rubio se quedo a medio movimiento

-No vuelvas a buscarme, esta es la despedida

Susurro Lynette, en un movimiento sorpresa salvo la distancia que los unía en menos de dos pasos, le tiro los brazos al cuello y lo beso con pasión, alargo el beso, lo suficiente para mantenerlo siempre en su memoria, para que valiera la pena, le acariciaba el cabello como siempre quiso hacerlo y cuando sintió que sus pulmones explotarían por la falta de aire se separo de él

-Adiós, Dom… te amo

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, puso la mano en la perilla y por un momento pareció dudar, Dominique se esperanzo en el momento en que ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y un asomo de sonrisa se asomo en su rostro pero entonces… ella levanto la varita y con un movimiento se quito el vestido de novia quedando con su ropa normal. Le dirigió una última mirada y atravesó el umbral de la puerta dejando ahí dentro del vestidor a un chico rubio de ojos grises tirado en el piso, mientras sentía la devastación entrar con fuerza en su vida.

xxx

Perdón por el enorme retraso, espero que el capitulo compense un poco eso. Por extensión no para que son once paginas. Aún así pido una disculpa y tratare de no tardar tanto la próxima aunque no puedo prometerlo ya que viene la carga más fuerte del semestre.


	6. Malas Nuevas

**Capitulo 6**

**Malas nuevas**

-¿Puedo pasar?

La voz retumbo en el silencio inmenso de la noche, el cuarto estaba a oscuras, ni un solo sonido salía de su interior pero ella sabía que se encontraba ahí, podía sentirlo. Se había tragado el orgullo para ir a esa casa después de casi un mes de no verlo; ese sentimiento seguía siendo la más grande barrera entre los dos, ninguno era capaz de dejarlo al cien por ciento de lado, la pelea hubiera tardado más de no ser por las circunstancias.

Silencio… nada respondió a su pregunta, suspiró y atravesó el umbral de la puerta dejándose guiar por el hecho de conocer esa habitación de memoria, también sabía donde lo encontraría.

-Josh…- su mano se poso sobre su hombro.

El pelirrojo no dejo salir una sola palabra de su boca, el único gesto que atestiguaba que era consciente de la presencia de la chica se dejo ver cuando cerró los ojos apretándolos levemente. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la pared, podía sentir su aroma flotando a su alrededor y daría lo que fuera por perderse en el. Trago saliva de manera cortada al sentir la delicada mano apretándole el hombro.

-Joshua… estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí… vine por ti mi amor, solo por ti

Anyrel dejo que las palabras que realmente quería decirle salieran de su boca olvidando el estúpido pleito que tuvieran un mes atrás en la cafetería, nada de eso importaba ahora.

Joshua no pudo permanecer más tiempo impasible después de escuchar esas palabras, giro su cuerpo y abrazo por la cintura a Anyrel atrayéndola hacia sí, hundió su cabeza en el vientre de ella y lloro, dejo que todo el dolor que se había acumulado en su pecho explotará. La había necesitado a su lado, la había necesitado tanto, y ella al fin estaba ahí, junto a él cuando más la necesitaba a pesar de que se hubiera portado como un capullo la última vez que la había visto.

Anyrel le acaricio el cabello de manera suave mientras sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, le dolía verlo así, no le gustaba cuando sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Se agacho sin soltar el abrazo y le paso los brazos por la espalda a Joshua. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir, algunas veces era mejor tan solo callar por que las palabras no ofrecían consuelo alguno.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto finalmente el chico después de un rato en silencio -¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué ellos después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar? No es justo- la última palabra la había escupido casi con rabia, y es que realmente no era justo, su mente y todo su ser se rebelaba a eso.

-No lo sé Joshua, no lo sé- un par de lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la castaña. Tomo delicadamente el rostro de su novio con ambas manos y pego su frente a la suya –Pero yo estoy contigo, sé que no es mucho pero me tienes a tu lado mi amor.

-Any… te amo- susurro Joshua antes de acortar la distancia que los unía y besarla violentamente, la abrazo con desesperación perdiéndose en sus labios por una buena cantidad de tiempo –No me dejes ahora… no me dejes nunca- le rogo mientras sus labios recorrían la línea de su garganta. Anyrel era su lugar de paz, ese remanso de alegría que no quería y no podía perder –Sin ti… sin ti ya no habrá nada.

-Nunca Josh… nunca- contesto la chica suspirando entre sus brazos –Sin ti no se vivir más… eres un idiota pero eres _mi_ idiota

Joshua rio, tuvo que separarse de ella pero rio con ganas, como no lo había hecho en días ocasionando la sonrisa de Anyrel, le gustaba verlo así: feliz y sin preocupaciones. Cuando amas a alguien únicamente deseas su bien.

-Eres buena para mí, ¿sabías?- le pregunto mientras depositaba un beso en su frente y la envolvía en sus brazos.

-Lo sé, por eso aún no te dejo ir. Todo por tu bien, me sacrifico por ti

-Vaya… pero que sacrificada me saliste- comento Joshua volviendo a reír por lo dicho por la castaña

-Lo sé pero al final me recompensaran- Anyrel le guiño el ojo y sonrió, después se puso seria- ¿Cómo sigue?

Joshua se tenso, se puso de pie y cerró la puerta de la habitación, después fue a observar por la ventana de su cuarto. No quería hablar de eso, era estúpido pero sentía que si dejaba de hablarlo simplemente dejaría de existir el problema, sabía que no sería así.

-Estable pero esta vez fue peor que las anteriores- apretó los puños –Los doctores muggles dicen que ya no hay mucho que hacer, ni siquiera entienden cómo es que ha aguantado tanto.

-¿Y los sanadores?-pregunto con voz suave de nuevo, la respuesta anterior se la esperaba. Pudo observar como Joshua tensaba los hombros.

-A lo sumo un año… eso es lo que dicen

Anyrel ahogo un grito, se puso de pie y fue a abrazarlo por la espalda, lo apretó fuertemente como queriendo fundirse en él. Ella hubiera dado lo que fuera por evitarle ese dolor, cualquier cosa.

-¿Tú padre…?

-Devastado, ¿Cómo mas podría estar?- Joshua había contestado antes de dar tiempo a Anyrel de terminar de preguntar.

El pelirrojo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era realmente difícil tratar de ser optimista y verle el lado bueno a las cosas como se lo pedía su madre cuando lo único que veía en los ojos de su padre era dolor, mucho más que dolor; impotencia, rabia, desesperación, temor y oscuridad. Podía ver como a medida que su madre empeoraba Ronald Weasley iba muriendo un poco más también.

Joshua sabía bien que todo el optimismo que su padre se esforzaba por reflejar cuando estaban rodeados de gente y sobre todo en presencia de su madre era tan solo una careta, lo sabía porque él lo había visto por las noches sentado a la mesa de la cocina llorando con desesperación con una botella de Whisky de Fuego como única compañía.

-Lo lamento… ahora no puedo Any, no puede ser- volvió a hablar el chico con la voz seria y quebrada de dolor –No puedo dejarla, no puedo dejarlos

La castaña frunció el ceño, rompió el abrazo y se fue a poner entre la ventana y Joshua para poder verlo a los ojos. Algo le oprimió el corazón pero al mismo tiempo estaba totalmente decidida, no era culpa de él después de todo y tampoco era como si Joshua no sufriera también.

-Si te refieres a lo que creo no tienes nada de que disculparte, no seas tonto- le dijo mientras lo tomaba de las manos y le obligaba a abrazarla

-Soy un pésimo novio- murmuro abatido apoyando su frente en la de ella mientras apretaba el abrazo

-Eres el mejor novio del mundo, no te cambiaría por nadie… ni por nada- rebatió la chica en el tono que siempre empleaba cuando advertía que no era bueno contradecirla. Deposito un suave beso en los labios del pelirrojo.

-Iré a visitarte cada fin de semana, lo prometo- dijo con el intento de una sonrisa el chico

-Eso no será necesario- la voz de Anyrel había sonado tan calmada que lo asusto levemente, separo su rostro del de ella para mirarla a los ojos

-Por supuesto que sí, no puedo estar sin ti

La castaña le sonrió de manera tierna mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una mano y negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió a la cama para que ambos tomaran asiento, después tomo el rostro de su novio con ambas manos y depósito un profundo beso en sus labios.

Cuando se separo de él su mirada se veía decidida, sonrió. Sabía que su padre, su jefe y todo el Departamento de Inefables (con excepción de una persona) la tildarían de demente por dejar escapar lo que se le ofrecía. Eso no le importaba, estaba muy segura de cuál era su lugar en ese momento y, definitivamente, no se encontraba lejos de Inglaterra.

-No será necesario porque no pienso irme a ningún lado. He rechazado la promoción- sentenció con voz segura ya que sabía que si Joshua se enteraba de que no era así aún no la dejaría hacerlo

-No- murmuro él levemente casi con pánico en la mirada –No puedes hacer eso, no es bueno para tú carrera- la tomo suavemente de las manos y coloco un tono de voz como si explicará a un niño algo muy básico –Any, mi amor, tú misma me dijiste que eras la más joven en la historia para ser considerada para ese puesto aun así no fuera dentro de Inglaterra no puedes rechazarlo solo porque yo no podré acompañarte. Egipto no esta tan lejos y…

Su boca fue silenciada por los labios de su novia que buscaban darle un beso suave, no se hizo de rogar, extrañaba sus besos como loco y de todas formas nunca podía resistirse a ella.

-Joshua tome mi decisión- informo la chica cuando dejo de besarlo, le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y recargo la cabeza en su pecho –Mi lugar está aquí, contigo, ya vendrán más oportunidades de avanzar en el trabajo pero si me voy ahora y te dejo solo cuando más me necesitas jamás me lo perdonare, ¿entiendes?

-Definitivamente no te merezco- comento el pelirrojo suspirando, sabía que no tenía caso discutir con ella porque no cambiaria de opinión y de todas formas, ¿a quien quería engañar?, lo hacía endiabladamente feliz que no se fuera

-No, puede que no lo hagas- Anyrel rio levemente mientras se tiraba hacia atrás para que ambos quedarán recostados sobre la cama –Pero tienes toda una vida para cambiar ese hecho- levanto la cabeza para verlo y le guiño el ojo divertida

-¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso señorita?- inquirió el chico siguiéndole el juego

-Puede comenzar mostrándome cuando me ha extrañado señor Weasley…

El pergamino se arrugó en su mano, su cuerpo se encontraba presente mas no su mente, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, todo revoloteaba a la vez, no era capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos. Su mirada ausente se encontró posándose sobre la mesa de madera en un punto ciego, la mancha de tinta se encontró creciendo de proporciones ante sus ojos hasta que fue todo lo que pudo ver.

Negro… todo lo veía así en ese momento, nada parecía tener sentido. Estaba enojada, enojada en realidad era decir poco; furiosa sería una palabra más precisa para describir su estado de ánimo, furiosa y decepcionada de sí misma. Se puso de pie dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa, desde que la lechuza se lo había traído la culpa era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza. La impotencia iba dominando cada parte de su cuerpo, no podía creer que no pudiera hacer nada, ¿de qué le servía su conocimiento? ¿Para qué quería su capacidad si no la podía emplear para lo que más deseaba?

No tenía respuesta para las preguntas que la atenazaban, tan solo más interrogantes que se iban abriendo paso poco a poco en su mente. Suspiro mientras fijaba la vista en la ventana artificial que adornaba el despacho en el que se encontraba, el tiempo escogido para ese día iba con su estado de ánimo, nublado y con rayos ocasionales iluminando el cielo. Volteo para no observar los trenos que anunciaban tormenta, le parecía un presagio, no creía en los presagios peor este en particular no le gustaba.

Apretó los puños fuertemente y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su escritorio, se amarro el pelirrojo cabello en una coleta alta, un par de mechones cayeron y resbalaron hasta rozar su cuello, colocó sus manos sobre la mesa y se puso a revolver la torre de papeles que se encontraba sobre la mesa, misma que había mandado a trasladar desde su casa, un escritorio no bastaba para toda la información que tenía que estudiar y además sentía que era como una especie de talismán.

Revolvió la pila de papeles hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, abrió la carpeta lentamente y observo sin realmente ver la primera hoja, se pregunto cuantas veces había revisado ya esas transcripciones, no importaba en realidad, las revisaría una y mil veces más, las que fueran necesarias.

-Tiene que estar por acá…-murmuro con la voz queda pero el timbre de su voz resonó en la sala vacía, era domingo y no había una sola alma más en el Departamento de Misterios-… en algún lugar, algo debo haber pasado por alto.

Se sumergió de nuevo en el trabajo de toda una carrera, se lo tomaba como personal y no solo por todo el tiempo que le había dedicado ni por que estuviera trabajando en ello desde que tan solo era Aprendiz de Inefable; no, la verdadera razón por la que se lo tomaba como algo personal era porque realmente _tenía _que encontrar lo que estaba buscando, parte de su felicidad dependía de eso, pero no solo la suya si no la de mucha más gente.

Se resigno a pasar nuevamente una noche más sin dormir, no importaba, ni siquiera le importaba que las palabras de su madre acusándola de desperdiciar oportunidades para ascender en su carrera aun resonarán en su cabeza. Todo eso era nada cuando se recordaba por que lo hacía, por _quien_, sabía que bien podía decir a que se debía que siguiera estancada en ese simple puesto de investigadora pero no era su estilo justificarse, lo había heredado de su padre después de todo y además había dado su palabra, pero no solo eso, si no que no quería crear falsas esperanzas hasta no estar totalmente segura.

Ni siquiera se daba cuenta del paso de las horas cuando estaba concentrada en eso, en otras ocasiones había pasado hasta tres días encerrada ahí, no era hasta que iban por ella y la obligaban a ir a casa, comer, darse una ducha y meterse a la cama que se enteraba de cuánto tiempo había pasado abstraída en ese sitio. Pasaba que últimamente sentía una necesidad acuciante de volver a revisarlo todo, como si el tiempo apremiará, quería estar segura del todo de una vez, atar todos los cabos sueltos y tener la certeza de si era o no posible.

La puerta de madera chirrió cuando se abrió a sus espaldas, levantó una mano intuyendo que alguien hablaría para interrumpirla, ese último párrafo en particular era bastante peliagudo de traducir, necesitaba toda su concentración, entorno los ojos, no estaba dispuesta a traducir mal de nuevo, había revisado todos los diccionarios rúnicos, tablas de inscripciones y cualquier material que hablará acerca de la evolución de las runas y el traslape ocasional de estas dependiendo de la época en que habían sido escritas; así pues creía ya tener la palabra correcta que indicaba aquel símbolo.

Diez minutos después con la mano aún levantada volteo a ver hacia la presencia que se encontraba a su espalda con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Dos días

-¿Enserio?- pregunto alzando la ceja- ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera parecieron más de dos horas- se alzó de hombros y rio mientras estiraba los brazos

-No es sano que sigas así, terminarás enfermándote y entonces…- cayo observando el gesto de despreocupación con la mano- No te lo tomas enserio, Sheccid

-Va, no puedo enfermar, esa es la única ventaja acá- bostezo y se puso de pie, la sonrisa seguía en sus labios- Any, hemos discutido esto antes, quita esa cara de seriedad que conmigo no funciona

Anyrel hizo un rictus con los labios y siguió observando a la pelirroja en silencio, finalmente esta alzó las manos, se dio por vencida y volteo para tomar su abrigo

-Vale, dejaré que me lleves a casa y dormiré pero no más de ocho horas, ¿entiendes?

-Vengo de ver a Joshua- murmuro Anyrel.

Sheccid se detuvo a mitad del movimiento para tomar su abrigo, sus manos quedaron congeladas en el aire. Sabía que Anyrel y Joshua habían estado peleados por alguna de sus tonterías, si ella lo había ido haber solo significaba una cosa

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto sabiendo que no quería saber la respuesta, el tiempo que esta tardo en llegar le pareció una eternidad

-A lo sumo un año

Sheccid se irguió cuando el significado de esas palabras entro en su mente, termino de tomar el abrigo, se lo colocó y volteó para ver a su amiga, murmuro un _Evanesco _ y después guardo la varita, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Olvida lo de las ocho horas, se quedan en 3 y ni hablar de un baño largo. Tengo trabajo que hacer

De repente la emoción que había sentido por poder al fin descifrar esa última parte quedo sepultada ante la urgencia, tenía que hacer en menos de un año, seis meses a lo sumo, todo lo que no había logrado en 2 años.

"_Elám pegará el grito al cielo cuando le diga que ni hablar de esas vacaciones de verano que planeábamos_" pensó mientras salía por la puerta seguida de Anyrel para ir a descansar un rato.

Así era la vida y había cosas más importantes que unas vacaciones de verano con tu novio, aunque esa fuera la única época del año que pasarán realmente juntos. Cerró los ojos cuando llegaron a la chimenea, en menos de un minuto se encontraba en su departamento, se metió a bañar mientas su amiga le hacía algo de comer, devoro más que comió y cuando su cabeza toco la almohada quedo dormida al instante pero su cerebro no se apago y aún en sueños siguió procesando toda esa información, ordenándola de la manera adecuada para poder acceder a ella de forma más rápida cuando dentro de tres horas se levantara de esa cama y regresara a su carrera contra el reloj


	7. The Wedding Day

**Capitulo 7**

**The Wedding Day**

Diciembre había llegado con el frió viento azotando contra las ventanas de las casas, las ramas de los árboles y las superficies de las pocas fuentes de agua que aún se encontraban a salvo de ser devoradas por el hielo. El frio de la estación; sin embargo, no se comparaba ni remotamente si quiera con el frio que podía llegar a atenazar el alma.

Estaba observando las nubes en el cielo, no había luna, solo la oscuridad de la noche. Acostado de espaldas encima del alero sur de la Mansión Malfoy con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y ambas piernas extendidas, totalmente impertérrito al frio que lo rodeaba, al aire que le alborotaba el cabello y a los copos de agua nieve que se iban acumulando con una capa fina por encima de su ropa.

Fingía… fingía que nada le importaba, que era un día perfecto, que no existía nada fuera de esas paredes que le estuviera oprimiendo el corazón de la manera en que lo sentía estrujado. Cerró los ojos y fue un error…

Una imagen se adueño de su mente, la única que era capaz de ver cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la que se adueñaba de sus sueños, esa imagen tan nítida, tan clara como si la tuviera enfrente: Lynette vestida de novia. No había sido estúpido como para no notar lo bien que le quedaba el vestido, lo hermosa que se veía y después de esos besos que compartieron su mente había volado para pensar que sería él quien se lo quitaría.

Pero no… una vez más alguien le arrebataba a la mujer que amaba, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión era totalmente su culpa y, además, a Lynette la amaba mucho más, mucho más de lo que alguna vez llego a amar a Sheccid. Entendió cuan equivocado había estado respecto a quien era la mujer de su vida, entendió por sobre todo que la había tenido a su lado desde siempre y había sido tan ciego como para no verla y dejarla pasar.

-La boda es mañana- murmuro una voz a su espalda

-Lo sé, espero que tengas preparada la túnica de gala- su voz salió, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, tensa.

-No iré

Esa respuesta lo sorprendió tanto que abrió los ojos de golpe y volteo a ver a Archivald quien, desde luego, era quien acababa de sentarse a su lado después de decir que no iría a la boda.

-Tienes que ir y lo sabes. Ella estará triste si no vas- suspiro y respondió pese a lo que realmente había pretendido en un principio

-¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por cómo se sentirá Lynette si yo no voy? ¡Eres un imbécil Dominique! Tú deberías de ir, deberías de impedir la maldita ceremonia

El gruñido que había detectado en la voz del moreno hizo que, pese a su reparo, Dominique sonriera y no pudiera evitar pensar que no se merecía un amigo como aquel que a pesar de no merecerlo se encontraba ahí, tratando por centésima ocasión, queriendo hacerlo entrar en razón.

-No…- fue la respuesta seca- No impediré nada, ella dejo muy claro la última vez que hablamos que quiere seguir adelante con la boda. No voy a dañarla más- respondió borrando la sonrisa de la cara.

-¡Argh! Malfoy en serio que a veces me provocan unas ganas de agarrarte a golpes que….

-Yo lo sujeto y tu lo golpeas- dijo Heka apareciendo en el lugar y sentándose del otro lado de su hermano

Dominique volvió a cerrar los ojos decidido a ignorar las dos presencias que se encontraban con él. ¿Por qué no entendían que no quería pensar en eso? Suficiente era ya con las pesadillas que lo atenazaban donde se veía él mismo yendo a impedir la boda para que Lynette lo corriera de su vida sin contemplaciones otra vez. Aunque no sabía que era peor, si las pesadillas o los sueños donde creía que había alcanzado su objetivo para luego despertar y darse cuenta que no era real. Ambas eran un tipo de pesadilla al fin y al cabo.

-Vas a tener que ir a la boda

La voz de su hermana hizo que de nuevo abriera los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces, ¿Heka sonreía? Si, su hermana sonreía pero… lo hacía mientras le extendía un sobre hecho de pergamino membretado color oro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño, por toda respuesta su hermana le tendió el sobre, él lo tomo un poco dubitativo, lo abrió y su cara fue perdiendo el color que tenía con cada palabras que leía, se puso de pie de un salto- ¡Ni hablar!

Archivald recogió el papel que Dominique había tirado y cuando termino de leer el contenido soltó una sonora carcajada, Heka le sonrió con complicidad mientras el rubio los fulminaba a ambos con la mirada.

-Espero que tengas lista la túnica de gala- dijo usando las mismas palabras que usara su amigo con él minutos atrás

-No pienso ir- espeto tercamente Dominique mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido a su rubia hermana

-Oh… pero es que no tienes opción _mon cheré_-le dijo aún con la sonrisa en la boca Heka - No puedes rechazar una carta de los señores Dartmont pidiéndote expresamente que seas tú quien reemplace al padrino en la boda ya que este sufrió un pequeño percance y no le será posible asistir a tan espléndida ceremonia.

Dominique centro su vista en su hermana de manera acusadora, esa carita de ángel podría engañar a muchos pero no a él; además esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa la delataba. Sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba, tenía levemente ruborizadas las mejillas y sus ojos despedían una chispa de picardía que solo ponía cuando realizaba alguna travesura.

-Algo me dice que ese pequeño percance no fue del todo… natural- dejo caer Dominique mientras veía fijamente a su hermana

Heka sonrió de manera enigmática y se alzo ligeramente de hombros. Echo la cabeza al cielo y soltó una pequeña risilla cantarina, una que solo ella era capaz de emitir, se tiro de lado y recostó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Archivald quien la veía curioso. El moreno tampoco sabía que había hecho en esa ocasión su amiga pero sabía que había sido la culpable de que el padrino no fuera Jean Pierre, el mejor amigo de Louis y de que misteriosamente la petición recayera en Dominique en lugar de en sí mismo.

-Paris es la ciudad del amor

Ambos chicos arquearon la ceja ante las palabras que había soltado Heka. Archivald apretó los puños y fijo su vista en ella de una manera bastante extraña, Dominique nunca lo había visto mirar así a su hermana, aparto ese pensamiento de su mente de manera momentánea.

-¿Se puede saber qué hiciste?-pregunto con bastante tacto el moreno y logrando mantener la calma en su voz. Heka rio de nueva cuenta

-Nada- respondió con una voz tan inocente que ninguno de los dos le creyó

-Hermanita juro que más te vale que no hayas jugado a la _femme fatale _con ese franchutte por que el "pequeño percance" se va a convertir en ausencia de toda la vida.

Heka soltó una carcajada, alzo la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Archivald para después volver a depositar su cabeza en las piernas de este.

-Ni que fuera tú hermanito. Únicamente tuve que susurrar unas cuantas palabras a su oído y después… un _Obbliviate _hizo el resto seguido de un _Confundus_

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido que yo sería padrino del franchutte?- preguntó Dominique dejando de lado el asunto del aturdido - Peor aún, ¿Cómo has hecho que los padres de Lynette aceptaran?-

- Fácil.- respondió la rubia jugando con la manga de la camisa de Archivald - Los padres de Lynn obvio saben que eres su mejor amigo y ¿Quien mejor que el primogénito de la familia Malfoy formando parte de la ceremonia para demostrar que solo se codean con lo mejor?... Además la señora Dartmont y tu madre han estado muy juntas estos últimos días.

-No, no, no y NO. No voy a ser el maldito padrino Heka, es como si me pidieras que me aplicara a mi mismo el _Avada Kedavra_ ¡Caray! No puedo ir ahí y entregarla para que se case con alguien más. El estúpido De Monfort debe estarla pasando de lo lindo

Heka sonrió, _"Claro, estoy contando con eso, con que no vas a ser capaz de quedarte ahí parado como idiota sin hacer nada por impedir la boda"_ pensó. En un principio ella no tenía contemplado meterse pero después de enterarse lo que había ocurrido en ese vestidor no pudo evitarlo.

-Bueno… si no piensas ser el padrino sabes cuál es la solución ¿no?- inquirió Archivald mientras jugaba con el cabello de Heka. Su expresión, como la de cualquier Slytherin que se preciara de serlo, era imperturbable pero por dentro sonreía- Contesta la carta al señor Dartmont y dile que no fungirás como padrino en la boda de su hija que es mañana. Anda hazlo.

-Por supuesto que lo hare- dijo Dominique rechinando los dientes mientras apretaba los puños. Heka dirigió una mirada incrédula al moreno pero este negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. El sabía lo que hacía, siempre, en cuanto a Dominique se refería, no por nada era desde siempre su mejor amigo.

-De una vez Dom, no pierdas mas el tiempo- apareció pluma, tinta y pergamino y se los extendió a su amigo.

Dominique tomó la pluma y el pergamino y con su caligrafía impecable comenzó a escribir...

_"Estimados señor y señora Dartmont..._"

-No te olvides de dejarles bien claro en la carta que la amistad de años con tus padres no tiene por qué dañarse con tu negativa, ni sus inversiones, por supuesto- comento Archivald en un tono en el que parecía que no le daba importancia sin dejar de jugar con el cabello de Heka- Y claro, como querrán saber por qué el mejor amigo de su hija se niega a semejante honor no pases por alto ponerles también que sencillamente estas enamorado de su hija, la encerraste en un vestidor, le pediste que se fugaran y como te rechazo la oferta no puedes ser el padrino.

La mano de Dominique se detuvo encima del pergamino, la tinta se corrió arruinando la carta, el chico hizo bola el papel y la aventó desde el techo. Se llevo las manos al cabello y se lo estrujo entre las manos mientras lanzaba un grito para desahogar la rabia que sentía dentro. Después se pasó las manos por la cara y finalmente dirigió su vista hacia su amigo y su hermana.

-¿A qué hora es la jodida ceremonia?- pregunto aceptando lo inevitable de mal talante, estaba atrapado y sin salida después de todo.

Ahora parecía que la vida le tenía preparada la ironía de estar parado a lado de Lynette el día que se casara sin estar en el lugar que le gustaría. Eso no era justo, pero claro, ¿Cuándo el Mundo Mágico había sido justo con los Malfoy? Al parecer aún existía karma que pagar por las cosas que había hecho su abuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana llego, finalmente y de manera irremediable el sol salió por el horizonte anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Día de fiesta. Día de condena… dependiendo de cómo se viera. La mañana era fría a pesar de todo, el aire soplaba fuertemente y las nubes cubrían la mayor parte del cielo.

Una figura se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia al exterior con las manos apoyadas en los cristales y la cabeza reposando sobre la mullida cortina que se encontraba corrida. Suspiro al ver salir el sol y un nudo se adueño de su garganta. En breve alguien iría a despertarla para que comenzará a prepararse pero la verdad era que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, simplemente no le había sido posible.

Se despego de la ventana y se recostó en el diván que se encontraba sirviéndole de asiento, extendió su mano izquierda frente así, ahí en su dedo anular reposaba un brillante anillo de diamante blanco y engarzado en oro. Frunció el ceño al instante, demasiado ostentoso, demasiado grande para su mano y el oro ni siquiera le gustaba.

Por su mente pasaban cosas que no deberían de estar pasando, su mano derecha se poso sobre sus labios, había estado rememorándolo toda la noche y casi podía sentir el calor de los labios de esa persona sobre los suyos. No tenía caso que se siguiera mintiendo, lo extrañaba, quería verlo y más que nada moría de ganas de abrazarlo… pero no, eso no podía ser.

¿Quería a Louis? Por supuesto que lo quería y llevaban juntos lo suficiente como para que el siguiente paso lógico fura casarse, el problema era que ella nunca había sido lógica. Al principio todo marchaba bien, cuando finalmente acepto casarse con él lo hizo realmente convencida de que había llegado el momento y de que eso era lo que quería pero con el paso de los días se encontró dudando cada vez más; sin embargo, no podía echarse atrás.

Entonces se lo topo de frente justo cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando creía que jamás lo iba a volver a ver Dominique Malfoy tenía el descaro de aparecer de nuevo en su vida y decirle todas esas cosas. Y luego… ¡Por Merlín! Luego estaba lo que había pasado en el vestidor. Nunca en todos los años que llevaba con Louis este le había hecho sentir ni la mitad de lo que Dominique con tan solo un beso, era sobrenatural, era mágico… era injusto.

Los golpes en su puerta interrumpieron el derrotero de sus pensamientos y realmente Lynette lo agradeció, las cosas que pasaban por su mente eran las menos indicadas de tener el día de su boda. Suspiro fuertemente, se arreglo el cabello lo mejor que pudo, aplico un hechizo para ocultar las ojeras y colocando una enorme sonrisa en los labios (totalmente fingida) se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su habitación mentalmente preparada para el ajetreado día que le esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los elfos domésticos iban y venían así como los empleados que habían sido contratados para que todo fuera perfecto en ese día, el escenario que se había ido armando poco a poco cada vez podía ser considerado como algo digno de ensueño. Era una boda de fantasía, ciertamente, pero no era la boda de ensueño con la que Lynette Dartmont había fantaseado desde que había tenido uso de razón para saber con quien quería casarse.

¿Hadas en color dorado flotando por encima del preciso lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la unión de varitas? Quien conociera a Lynette, quien la conociera realmente como Archivald, Heka, Suzanne y Elliot se tirarían al suelo a rodar de la risa de tan solo ver esto…. Y de hecho eso fue precisamente lo que hizo este último ganándose una patada en las espinillas por parte de una muy mal humorada novia.

-Ya va, ya va, Lynn. No puedes, realmente culparme, ni que fuera culpa mía que tu suegrita insistiera en meter eso como parte de la decoración- en esta ocasión Elliot fue más rápido y tan solo un segundo después de su comentario salto para refugiarse detrás de Suzanne, donde se encontraba perfectamente a salvo de la mirada de fuego que su amiga le dirigía.

-Cuando hablo de cambiar un _par de detalles de último minuto_ jamás paso por mi cabeza el hecho de que quisiera poner esas malditas hada o adornar el pasillo con esas ridículas estatuas de ninfas hechas en hielo- se sentó en la cama de mal humor, bufando y con los brazos cruzados -¡Esto se ha convertido en un maldito circo!

Los ahí presentes cruzaron una mirada, todos sabían lo que pasaba, aun cuando se suponía que ninguno debía de saberlo. Heka se puso de pie y se acercó hacia el tocador donde reposaba el tocado que Lynette usaría en un par de horas más, por tener algo que hacer comenzó a arreglar por centésima vez las perlas en su superficie

-Tú sabes, bombón, de haberte casado conmigo nada de esto hubiera pasado- comento con una sonrisa irresistible Archivald mientras hacía malabares con un par de los broches de oro repujado que sostendrían la capa de gala que Lynette usaría para mantener oculto el vestido hasta llegado el momento.

-Y si lo hubieras hecho conmigo solo hubieras tenido que ir al Ayuntamiento y no exhibirte bajo esa carpa como en el circo- Elliot se alzó de hombros y le guiño el ojo- pero tú te lo perdiste linda

-Lo que ustedes dos deberían hacer es ir a su habitación a comenzar a arreglarse- dijo Suzanne interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación al notar como Lynette se llevaba las manos hacia las sienes y comenzaba a darse un masaje

Archivald volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraba Heka de manera disimulada, la rubia movió apenas la cabeza hacia adelante asintiendo de manera imperceptible. No sabía si estaba actuando bien o mal pero si sabía que era lo menos que podía hacer, no quería reprocharse nada en los años venideros; después de todo, en el Mundo Mágico, y sobre todo en las ceremonias efectuadas en familias como las suyas la unión de varitas era de por vida y sin opción a ser revocada.

Archivald se puso de pie y paso un brazo por los hombros de Suzanne, volteó a verla colocando esa expresión que lo colocaba en el Top Ten de solteros más codiciados en el Mundo Mágico según Corazón de Bruja, además de hacerlo merecedor a la Tercera Sonrisa más Sexy.

-Verás, querida Sussie, la cosa es que la Tradición dicta que la Madrina debe tener unos minutos a solas con la novia, y en este caso… dado que soy el Padrino suplente- de mas esta decir que la pelinegra aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Dominique iría a la boda- además de mejor amigo de la novia tengo también permitido quedarme

-¿Estás tratando de decirnos de manera amable que Elliot y yo salimos sobrando?- pregunto Suzanne observándolo con expresión inquisitiva

Archivald en realidad quería decir que la que salía ahí sobrando era ella pero se limito a alzarse de hombros con aire culpable, no dijo una sola palabra más por que no podía contar con que Lynette no les estaba prestando atención del todo y Elliot era su última carta a jugar, esa que no podía ser descubierta para tenerla de reserva por si lo demás fallaba.

-Vamos Su, dejemos que los aparecedores de conejos en el sombrero hagan lo que tengan que hacer- Elliot se puso de pie haciendo una actuación totalmente convincente de alguien que se encontrará fastidiado de ser excluido

Suzanne volteo a ver a Lynette pero al no obtener de esta alguna negativa, vamos ni siquiera una mirada, termino cediendo y saliendo de la habitación escoltada por Elliot quien justo antes de cerrar la puerta le mostro a Archivald un pulgar levantado hacia arriba deseándole suerte.

Lynette alcanzó a reaccionar cuando escucho el "click" de la puerta al ser cerrada, parpadeo y examino la habitación tan solo para descubrir que se había quedado a solas con Heka, quien se encontraba aun fingiendo que arreglaba el tocado, y Archivald que acababa de tomar asiento en la cama frente a ella. Suspiro, sabía que había gato encerrado desde que el taimado de su amigo había aparecido en la puerta de su casa a primera hora de la mañana deshaciéndose en excusas por no haber llegado la noche anterior.

-Sea lo que sea que vayas a decir mejor te lo ahorras Ackley- soltó la pelinegra mientras se recostaba, tomaba una almohada y la colocaba sobre su pecho para poder abrazarla

-Me rompes el corazón, Lynn- la teatralidad era lo del pelinegro cuando se lo proponía, Heka sonrió y finalmente volteo más permaneció aun apoyada contra el tocador, con el correr de los años había aprendido que Archivald tenía la extraña habilidad de razonar hasta con el peor de los cabezotas –Iba tan solo a resaltar el hecho de lo espectacularmente hermosa que luces esta tarde a pesar de….- se llevo una mano a la barbilla examinándola-… no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, ¿o me equivoco?

Lynette abrió la boca inmediatamente, le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, que fue totalmente ignorada por Archivald. Lynette Dartmont era una digna representante de la casa Slytherin pero realmente no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Archivald Ackley quien no solo había nacido en un mismísimo nido de serpientes sino que además había lidiado con la política toda su vida… por no mencionar con Dominique Malfoy.

-Por supuesto, yo tampoco lo haría de lo ocupado que hubiera estado imaginando la Luna de Miel- le guiño el ojo y contra su voluntad la castaña se turbo un poco.

Antes de que registrara lo que estaba pasando se encontraba con Archivald acostado en la cama con ella, el brazo de su amigo debajo de su nunca y su propio cuerpo apoyado sobre el torso del chico.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Ackley?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño aunque ya se encontraba acomodada en el pecho de su amigo y con los ojos cerrados

El pelinegro suspiro y se tomo su tiempo en contestar. Heka, que había pasado a ser una observadora pasiva, sonrió observando la escena, era realmente increíble ver lo manipulador que podía ser ese chico cuando se lo proponía, no había una sola variable que no tomará en cuenta para ser controlada.

-Me ofendes, Lynn- la voz del chico había dejado el tono despreocupado- no pretendo realmente nada, tan solo quiero pasar el resto del tiempo que nos queda antes de que te vayas a Francia- apretó el abrazo y bajo un poco el tono de la voz, Heka entendió de inmediato la carta que iba a jugar –Realmente te voy a extrañar, no será lo mismo sin ti y tus regaños

En el momento en que Heka observó a Lynette incorporarse y ver a los ojos azules de Archivald, que se encontraban teñidos de la emoción precisa, supo que había caído en la trampa y tan solo faltaba terminar de cerrarla así que se puso de pie y tomo asiento también en la cama

-También yo voy a extrañarte, no te culpo por no habérnoslo dicho- bajo la mirada suspirando para volver a alzarla segundos después, le regalo una media sonrisa a su amiga que había volteado a verla con la ceja alzada, totalmente perdida – Es perfectamente entendible, por supuesto

-¿De qué…? ¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto la castaña confundida mientras tomaba asiento

Archivald y Heka cruzaron una mirada entre ellos de pánico, que fue totalmente sorprendida por Lynette (como, desde luego, pretendían), el moreno tomo asiento y la rubia comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Ninguno de los dos contestaba hasta que finalmente el ojiazul carraspeo.

-Oye Lynn, mira que está bien que no hayas querido decirnos… Vale, que pueda ser difícil hacerlo pero, ¿realmente tiene caso negárnoslo cuando escuchamos a Louis dando órdenes para terminar de ultimar detalles?

Heka hizo realmente un gran esfuerzo para no reír ante la indignación total que rezumaba la expresión de su amigo

-Sí, Lynn. Tampoco es como si no hubiéramos imaginado que os irías a vivir a Francia, era lo lógico después de todo dado que…

-¿¡QUE CARAJOS?- las palabras de Heka quedaron ahogadas por el grito de Lynette, se había parado en la cama sin importarle nada y volteaba de uno hacia el otro como tratando de ver en qué momento le gritarían que eso era una broma

Heka se tapo la boca con las manos con una buena imitación de horror en la mirada, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos mirando de manera temerosa a Lynette. Realmente de haber estado en todos sus sentidos la castaña habría descubierto el engaño en ese preciso momento por que Heka jamás la miraría así pero como no lo estaba no presto atención a ese detalle pero si al gruñido de Archivald quien se había puesto de pie y apretaba los puños

-¡No me digas que ese maldito bastardo no te había dicho nada!- el enojo contra Louis y el reflejar las ganas de molerle la mandíbula a golpes no tuvieron que ser fingidos por parte de Archivald

Lynette bajo de la cama justo a tiempo para ponerse entre la puerta de su habitación y su amigo. Lo observo con cuidado, estaba en shock. Archivald parecía escupir fuego por los ojos y ella nunca lo había visto tan enojado, salvo cuando Ferdinand había tratado de propasarse con Heka.

-Por supuesto que me había dicho, Archie, no seas ridículo- dijo de manera calmada, levanto la barbilla y sonrió- No pretenderás creer que Louis haría los preparativos sin consultarme, ¿cierto?- Archivald levanto al ceja como queriendo decir _"A otro con ese cuento"_ –Lo que pasa es que me tomo por sorpresa que vosotros lo supierais, eso es todo- agrego para complementar su explicación.

Archivald se tomo un momento, desapretó poco a poco los puños y observo a Lynette de manera atenta hasta que finalmente se alzo de hombros como si lo hubiera convencido.

-Supongo que tienes razón, no podría ser tan canalla para hacerte eso o tan imbécil como para pretender creer que lo seguirías mansamente como esas modositas francesas que solo viven para decorar la casa

_Touché_, sabía que había dado en el blanco y, por eso, tras decir eso se dirigió hacia la cama, tendió la mano a Heka y la jalo suavemente para que salieran de ahí, cuando cerraron la puerta tras de sí y dieron vuelta en el siguiente pasillo finalmente ambos soltaron la carcajada que habían estado conteniendo

-Espero que tu hermano no sea tan imbécil como para desperdiciar el camino que le he labrado- comento el pelinegro aun riendo, había sido una verdadera suerte escuchar esa conversación y aún no podía creer que tras tantos años de conocer a Lynette Dartmont ese francesito, Louis de Monfort, fuera tan estúpido como para creer enserio que la chica aceptaría de buena gana atenerse a sus decisiones una vez casados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltaban tan solo tres horas para su boda, en teoría debería haber estado en su habitación arreglándose con la ayuda de Heka y las primas de Louis (bastante antipáticas por cierto) pero su mente estaba tan dispersa que no se había dado cuenta del preciso momento en el que su rubia amiga había hecho salir a las parientes de su prometido. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Heka se encontraba parada en jarras delante de ella y la mandaba a relajarse por la próxima media hora, mínimo, para regresar después y permitirle hacer su trabajo.

"_Y mas te vale que traigas una sonrisa en la cara, Darmont"_

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que su amiga le dedico antes de desterrarla sin miramientos de su habitación por los próximos treinta minutos, en realidad no podía culparla por haber actuado así. Ella misma no tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando, bueno, eso podía no ser del todo cierto ya que la tenía pero no la iba a admitir ni en un millón de años.

Suspiro y continúo subiendo las escaleras, tan solo existía un lugar en el que podía pensar para despejar su mente, tan solo ahí encontraría la paz que necesitaba y sobre todo la determinación que parecía haber perdido en el último día. ¿Por qué precisamente las ultimas veinticuatro horas tuvo que empezar a pensar y desear todo menos lo que debía hacer? Nunca encontraría una explicación satisfactoria a eso aunque sabía cómo podía nombrarlo _"Esa vocecita que te salva de hacer estupideces que no debes"_, era de esa manera como la había nombrado Sheccid al preguntarle si no la había escuchado al momento de aceptar la propuesta matrimonial de Louis.

Era realmente una mala suerte que al subir el último tramo de escaleras que la llevaban hacia la azotea de su casa, lugar donde planeaba entretenerse con la vista cálidamente arrebujada en la manta color blanco que sostenía entre sus brazos para no pasar frio, esta ya se encontrará ocupada. ¿Era en realidad mala suerte o tan solo casualidad?

Dominique Malfoy llevaba sentado ahí desde la primera hora de la mañana, había llegado junto con Archivald pero se abstuvo de entrar en ese mismo momento, se dedico más bien a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de la casa de veraneo de los Dartmont reviviendo algunos de los momentos que había pasado ahí. Recordó cuando él y Heka habían aprendido a montar tan solo por acompañar a Lynette o la vez aquella en que los tres se habían volteado de la barcaza hacia la mitad del lago artificial que se encontraba en la propiedad. Eran multitud de recuerdos y el rubio se dio tiempo de repasarlos todos antes de finalmente dirigirse hacia la casa de nuevo, tocar la puerta y saludar como era debido a los señores Dartmont para posteriormente subir a la azotea donde llevaba un buen rato perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ya ni siquiera sentía el frio aire que soplaba con más fuerza a esa altura, sus mejillas se encontraban totalmente coloradas por la temperatura tan baja, sus manos aun con la protección de los guantes de piel de dragón estaban entumecidas, la vista perdida en el horizonte que se desdibujaba cada vez más mientras era totalmente consciente de que el reloj no estaba corriendo menos rápido y de que las horas pasaban minuto a minuto hasta acercarlo a lo más difícil que tendría que hacer en la vida.

Se sorprendió de escuchar pasos pero se limito a hundirse aún más en su asiento, no tenía ganas de enfrentar a nadie y sospechaba ligeramente a quien podían pertenecer esos pasos, si tan solo no hubiera estado tan equivocado entonces no se habría sorprendido de escuchar la voz que se dirigió a él a continuación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- el tono fue calmado y Dominique volteo a ver tan rápido que sintió su cuello torcerse, frente a él, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y sosteniendo aún la manta entre sus brazos se encontraba Lynette

-Exactamente lo que parece, tomando el aire- volteo de nuevo la vista hacia la nada y apretó levemente la mano sobre el reposabrazos de la silleta

-¿Por qué no la tomas en tu propia azotea que se encuentra a kilómetros de la mía? Si te perdiste con gusto de señalo en camino

El comentario sarcástico que estaba en la punta de su lengua permaneció encerrado en su boca a base de mucha, pero enserio mucha, fuerza de voluntad, lo último que quería era que ella recordará ese día; el último que se verían, con uno de los pleitos que se encontraban teniendo últimamente.

-Vale, si eso es lo que quieres me retiro de tu azotea para que puedas disfrutar el clima… tú favorito.- hizo ademán de levantarse pero fue detenido casi enseguida

-En realidad no pensaba ser tan descortés- la castaña se alzó de hombros-, la azotea es lo suficientemente grande, hay lugar para los dos sin que tengamos que notar nuestras presencias.- dijo eso aún sabiendo que las últimas palabras eran totalmente mentira, estar en el mismo espacio hacía imposible que no se notaran.

Dominique volteo a verla alzando una ceja de manera incrédula pero decidió no tentar a su suerte y limitarse a tomar lo que se iba poniendo en su camino así fuera por obra y gracia del mismísimo Merlín; se alzó de hombros y volvió a tomar asiento dejando su vista vagar de nueva cuenta.

Lynette había optado por obligar a sus pies a dirigirse un par de metros más allá, donde se encontraba acomodada ahora en uno de los mullidos sillones que se encontraban junto al bien aprovisionado bar que por petición suya sus padres habían colocado ahí un par de años atrás. Arrebujada en su manta se dedico a pasar el tiempo en silencio, la boca era fácil de silenciar después de todo, no así los pensamientos. Debía admitir que había escogido el peor lugar para sentarse, podía ver al patio de la casa lleno de mesas, adornos ostentosos y gente trabajando a marchas forzadas para que el espacio designado se mantuviese perfecto y cálido.

Dominique la había estado mirando de reojo desde el momento en que había tomado asiento, la tenía ahí, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Nunca fue tan consciente de la distancia que los separaba como en ese momento, un suspiro de los labios de Lynette lo saco de sus pensamientos, la castaña había dejado caer la manta que hasta entonces había mantenido firmemente agarrada sobre ella mientras observaba hacia abajo.

– Si yo fuera tu me cubriría con la manta que traes, no quieres resfriarte en un día tan importante.- decir lo último le dolió, de importante para él no tenía nada y sospechaba que para su acompañante tampoco, pero así era ella, terca y obstinada, Merlín librara al _franchutte _de hacerla enojar

-Sorprendentemente tienes razón- la castaña se inclino para recoger la manta que había caído al suelo, se recostó en el sillón dándole la espalda al ejercito que trabajaba abajo y volvió a cubrirse con la manta

Bien, Dominique retiraba lo dicho; por supuesto que ese día era importante para él, para ambos, quizá por diferentes motivos o quizá por el mismo pero en cierta forma lo era. Era el día que definiría el resto de sus vidas. Y la determinación Malfoy comenzó a flaquear, después de todo, ¿de qué le servía el orgullo cuando era la barrera que le impedía tener con quien gobernar su reino?

-¿Es al menos aquello que siempre soñaste?- su voz había sido apenas un susurro pero el viento se encargo de llevarla hasta los oídos de Lynette

La castaña permaneció callada, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, no era nada difícil a decir verdad. Un simple y llano "No" era lo que debería salir de sus labios pero, por supuesto, no fue lo que salió de ellos.

-Dudo que eso te importe, Malfoy- respondió evadiendo la verdad, su voz era áspera por el mero hecho de que si no sonaba así entonces la alternativa era estar quebrada y no podía permitírselo.

-Me importa mucho más de lo que crees… Lynn- no pudo evitar el placer culpable de pronunciar una vez más con sus labios ese diminutivo por el que comenzará a llamarla desde que eran tan solo unos niños correteando por los jardines de Malfoy Mannor

Tampoco Lynette pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de la misma forma que no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se dirigieran hacia aquél día en el vestidor. Realmente ante ella misma no podía seguir negándose lo evidente pero no lo admitiría ante nadie más.

-Como sea…

Dominique paso por alto el tono de hastió con el que las palabras fueron pronunciadas, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era tan solo su mecanismo de autodefensa empleado cuando no quería hablar de algo.

-Hay algo que deberías saber- dejo caer rápidamente antes de arrepentirse, le debía ese momento de sinceridad y lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría

-Si te refieres al hecho de que estarás presente en la ceremonia créeme que ya lo adivine- el tono de voz de la castaña no denotaba emoción alguna pero por dentro sentía su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho de solo imaginar que él estaría entre la gente viéndola llevar a cabo la unión de su varita con la de Louis –No era como si realmente esperará que tus padres no te hicieran venir, bien pudiste decirles que ya no pintamos nada en la vida del otro, ¿sabes?

-Como si eso fuera posible- sorprendentemente Dominique rio- ya quiero verte a ti tratando de decirle a tus padres por qué no me quieres en tu… _boda_- la palabra fue escupida con odio- con un argumento lo suficientemente convincente. De todas formas no era eso de lo que hablaba. Mis padres ya no me obligan a nada, Lynette

-¿Y entonces?- pregunto interesada contra su voluntad la chica y pasando por alto el nudo en la garganta que la palabra "boda" pronunciada por él le había causado -¿Qué es lo que debería saber?

-Se suponía que no podía decirte nada… No es como si yo quisiera… Fue algo así como un complot… ¡Juro que no lo planeé! Yo ni iba a presentarme, como me lo habías pedido… Algunas veces maldigo la magia….

Lynette arqueo una ceja, ¿Estaba acaso Dominique Malfoy balbuceando? Fue eso, y el hecho de que en el momento de voltear a verlo se encontraba mesando su cabello, lo que hizo que rodará los ojos y riera divertida por la escena que estaba viendo delante de sí.

-¡Ay por Merlín! Solo suéltalo

La risa de la chica fue todo lo que se necesito para que Dominique cerrará la mandíbula en el acto, le sonrió de manera tonta al observar como se había iluminado su rostro por algo tan simple como reír y de alguna manera se sintió bien al ser consciente de que había sido por él que su risa se desbordará mas su sonrisa se borro en el momento que cayó en cuenta de que sería el mismo quien se la borrará de la boca. La seriedad se reflejo en su rostro volviéndolo pétreo de repente, lo soltó de una vez, tal cual, consciente de que no había una forma diferente de decirlo.

-Soy el sustituto del padrino

Como balde de agua helada, así fue como esa declaración le cayó a Lynette, se olvido de respirar en el momento en que las palabras se abrieron paso a través de sus oídos y el significado de estas hizo click en su mente. La sonrisa se borró en el acto, la manta regreso al suelo y se sentó de golpe observando al joven rubio frente a ella con el ceño fruncido. Pensó que era una mala pasada de su cerebro, que su mente cansada por el insomnio le estaba jugando una broma.

Ante la sorpresa de Dominique la chica se puso de pie y camino hacia donde él se encontraba, se inclino dejando su cabeza a un palmo de la de él, el joven Malfoy la observaba interesando, tratando de saber que haría, mas aun así lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa el que ella alargará la mano y le pellizcará la nariz.

-¡Hey! Eso duele- exclamo llevándose una mano a la dolorida zona, Lynette se limito a pararse bien, poner las manos en las caderas y apretar los labios

-Se puede saber, en nombre de Merlín, ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando al aceptar?- pregunto exasperada, se puso a caminar frente a él de un lado a otro llevándose las manos a las sienes, podía sentir el dolor de cabeza regresando de nuevo, era como si alguien se encontrará martillando dentro de su cráneo –No, simplemente no puede ser- tomo a Dominique de las solapas de la camisa y lo obligo a pararse, se colocó a su espalda y comenzó a empujarlo en dirección a las escaleras –Vas a ir ahora mismo y dirás que no, que te arrepentiste, que te dio Spartergoitt, que debes tomar un traslador a Dubai o cualquier maldita excusa que se te ocurra pero no, ¡Ni hablar! Ni en un millón de años serás tú quien este parado avalando ese juramento…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el rubio de manera tranquila, giro su cuerpo para quedar de nuevo frente a ella y metió las manos en los bolsillos

La mandíbula de Lynette se cerró de un solo golpe, las palabras no acudieron a su rescate, abrió y cerró la boca en varias ocasiones pero parecía que había perdido la capacidad del habla. Sabía que había explotad finalmente y Dominique no era tan idiota como para pasar por alto que ella tenía razones ocultas para no quererlo parado a su lado, para no quererlo siendo él quien fuera testigo de la unión. Apretó los puños y alzo el mentón sin querer darse por vencida aún.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y tú por qué crees? ¿Cómo crees que se lo va a tomar Louis?

-Me importa un comino como se lo tome el francesito idiota- el rubio gruño mientras colocaba una mano en la cintura de Lynette y la acercaba hacia él, las manos de la chica se colocaron en un gesto reflejo sobre su pecho, el corazón de Dominique acelero –Te estoy preguntando por que tú no quieres que este ahí- su rostro bajo un par de centímetros hacia el de ella –quiero saber por qué te niegas a que sea quien avale vuestra unión cuando eso te dará lo que tanto me has dicho querer, sabes que si hago eso estaré atado mágicamente, sin posibilidades de hacer algo contra la vuestro y obligado a detener cualquier intento externo que busque desunirlos- la observo intensamente un momento antes de posicionar su otra mano en su barbilla y obligarla a alzar la cara para verlo a los ojos –Entonces… ¿Por qué cuando eso me ataría de manos y me impediría cualquier intento de recuperarte no quieres que lo haga?

La pregunta había sido tan directa que Lynette realmente no se la había esperado. Si, cuando lo ponía así era lo ideal y probablemente Louis en realidad estuviera más que enojado realmente encantado de sacar de desbalance así la posible intervención de Dominique Malfoy en sus vidas, pero ella se seguía negando. Desvió la mirada y lo empujo levemente pero el rubio no soltaba el agarre y como respuesta la acercó aun más hacia él.

-Yo sé por qué Lynn, ¿Por qué no lo admites tú? Estoy dispuesto a dejar todo mi maldito orgullo de lado si tan solo me das una oportunidad… Por favor- los ojos de Dominique se tornaron suplicantes, incluso el tono de su voz adquirió un matiz de desesperación- te lo ruego, me pondré de rodillas de ser necesario Lynette. Reconsidéralo, aún puedes detener esto… todavía tenemos una oportunidad, no la tires por la borda como si nada…

El torbellino de emociones y pensamientos eran demasiado para la castaña. No podía enfrentarse a eso, no ahora, sintió sus piernas temblar, de no ser por el fuerte agarre de Dominique hubiera caíd desvanecida al suelo pero sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del rubio y sus ojos se dieron el lujo de perderse en ese océano gris que se veía atormentado en ese momento, cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente, deseaba poder hacer lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo a gritos pero su mente se entrometió como siempre

-Fuiste tú quien tiro esto por la borda sin que te importará- lo empujo con fuerza ocasionando que el chico trastabillara –Fuiste tú quien lo mato antes de empezar así que no vengas a hablarme a mí sobre no tirarlo a la borda.

Se alejo de él con los puños apretados y de manera decidida, llego al arco que conducía hacia las escaleras y apoyo una mano sobre él, podía sentir la presencia de Dominique detrás de ella. Tomo aire, mucho aire.

-Hoy es el día de mi boda. Voy a casarme y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo

Tras decir esas palabras abandono la azotea de manera rápida y sin voltear hacia atrás porque sabía que si lo hacía, si volteaba y notaba de nuevo ese abatimiento en los ojos de Dominique entonces no sería capaz de seguir negando lo que sentía por él. No sería capaz de decir que no si le pedía que lo dejará todo y huyera acompañándolo. Por eso descendió los escalones obligándose a no desandar los pasos ya dados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ojala sea de su agrado

Espero señales de vida ;)


	8. December Rain

**Capítulo 8**

**December Rain**

Todo estaba preparado, la hora había llegado al fin, era el momento en que culminaban meses de preparación, el momento que habían estado esperando con ansiedad, desesperanza, y cualquier gama de emoción que fuera posible ser sentida en realidad. El lugar se encontraba ya lleno y en el vestíbulo de la mansión se encontraba tan solo Lynette acompañada de Heka, había descendido las escaleras tan solo un par de minutos antes arreglada a la perfección, su imagen era sublime y su rostro no podía verse mejor, su semblante transmitía tranquilidad, nada comparado con la marea de emociones que se encontraba sintiendo por dentro. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior, gesto que paso desapercibido para todos con excepción de su madrina.

Heka Malfoy rodo los ojos sin poder evitarlo, no entendía lo que estaba pasando y, francamente, se había quedado sorprendida del todo cuando Lynette había regresado a su habitación y en vez de pedirle que la ayudará a preparar su baúl o mínimo un bolso de mano para salir, le había sonreído encantadoramente; con una sonrisa que Heka no le compro para nada, y le dijo que era hora de comenzar a arreglarla para la boda. De buena gana le daría un par de golpes en la cara para acomodarle las ideas, no había nada que hacer con ese dúo de tercos orgullosos. Bueno, si había y Heka realmente esperaba que al plan de respaldo hubiera dado resultado, quedaba aun una leve esperanza

-Bien, el día llego- anuncio Heka volteando hacia su amiga sonriente, le acomodo la capa con las manos para evitar cualquier posible arruga, Lynette se limito a asentir sin pronunciar palabra alguna –Luces preciosa, Lynn, realmente preciosa

La chica Dartmont no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluso las figuras se veían difusas para ella, lo único que quería era salir corriendo a la azotea o a donde fuera mientras significara no estar en ese lugar, a minutos de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo que la llevaría al comienzo de su nueva vida. Instantes atrás tanto su madre como su padre se habían acercado a ella para felicitarla por la unión que se llevaría a cabo en breve. No podían estar más orgullosos de ella y complacidos con su elección, habían dicho. En ese momento más que nunca la castaña sintió que al final de cuentas siempre si había terminado permitiendo que manipularan su vida.

Heka desistió en llamar su atención, tan solo le dio un ligero codazo cuando la música comenzó a sonar. Lynette trago saliva y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, a lo lejos pudo observar a Louis sonriendo esperándola y justamente a su lado Dominique con el semblante más serio que le había visto en la vida, la mirada apagada y fija en ella. Los ojos de Lynette se detuvieron en los de Dominique incapaz de ver hacia otro lado mientras la distancia que los separaba se iba haciendo cada vez mas y mas corta, era como si nadie más que ellos dos se encontrará en ese lugar. Una pregunta, hecha hacia poco a su persona, acudió a su mente ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgullosa?

Sabía bien que no existía una respuesta simple a eso, pero de haberla se resumiría a dos cosas: era una Slytherin y era una Dartmont. Precisamente las dos cosas que la habían hecho ser parte de la vida de los Malfoy en primer lugar era las que sentía se volcaban en su contra en este momento cuando lo único que quería era dar media vuelta y no caminar por ese pasillo fingiendo observar fijamente a Louis cuando en realidad quien tenía toda su atención era Dominique. La vida es realmente complicada o más bien somos nosotros quienes nos la hacemos así. Eso era solo parte de los pensamientos que tenían lugar en la cabeza de Lynette, realmente confundida, perdida como no lo estaba hacia años. Una conversación no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Apenas fue consciente de que su padre se acercaba para desabrochar la capa revelando el hermoso vestido de corte princesa que llevaba debajo de esta. ¿Había sido solo su idea o los ojos de Dominique se iluminaron momentáneamente al observarla con el vestido? Se recriminó estar pensando eso y sonrió de manera radiante a Louis mientras ambos se disponían a escuchar al oficiante.

No estaba escuchando en realidad, lo único que le parecía percibir era un zumbido que nació de sus oídos y que conforme los minutos pasaban iba aumentando su volumen cada vez mas hasta que se le hizo imposible prestar atención a algo más que no fuera la conversación que se reproducía de nueva cuenta en su cabeza. Sintió que de nueva cuenta se encontraba con Elliot, frente al castaño rojizo entablando una de las pláticas más sinceras de su vida. No pudo evitar sumergirse de nuevo del todo en sus recuerdos.

xxx

Flashback

Corría bajando por las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, sabía que nadie se encontraba en esa parte de la mansión para ese momento, todos estaban demasiado ocupados preparándose para la boda; además, si se tardaba mucho en alejarse del lugar corría el riesgo de dar media vuelta retrocediendo sus pasos para volver a subir y no podía darse el lujo de hacer eso. Como iba con la cabeza hacia abajo no se dio cuenta que alguien le cerraba el paso hasta que chocó con él.

-Deberías fijarte por dónde vas, imagina que tropezarás y te golpearás. ¡Menuda presentación ibas a tener en tu boda!

Elliot la había tomado de la muñeca evitando que fuera a dar de bruces al suelo, sinceramente hablando si Lynette se hubiera caído hubiera sido totalmente culpa de su amigo por interponerse, pero algunas veces la intervención era necesaria.

-Gracias, El- murmuro algo apenada la castaña, respiraba agitadamente por la distancia recorrida en poco tiempo -¿Qué haces por acá?- alcanzo a preguntar frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Creo, querida Lynn, que la verdadera pregunta aquí es, ¿Qué ocurrió para que tu rostro aparente que estas a punto de ir a un velorio en lugar de a horas de tener el día más feliz de tu vida?

Honestamente había que decir que Elliot Wallace estaba al tanto de toda la historia detrás de la boda, si bien no había conocido personalmente a Dominique Malfoy conocía a Heka desde un par de años atrás, después de enterarse de que Lynette era bruja, de igual forma llevaba una amistad con Archivald y había sido este último quien lo pusiera al tanto y le propusiera su participación. Tras observar interactuar a Lynette tanto con Elliot como con Suzanne el Slytherin había llegado a la conclusión de que Elliot Wallace era sin lugar a dudas el otro mejor amigo de Lynette Dartmont y que confiaba más en este que en la propia Suzanne, como buen estratega supo que serviría más a sus planes. Era esa la razón para que se encontrará ahí.

-¿Ah?-pregunto algo perdida la castaña –No, nada, nada. No es nada Elliot

-Ajá y a mí no me gusta el frappé de moka- rebatió el chico rodando los ojos dándole a entender que no le creía nada

-Tan solo… ¡Imaginas que me hubiera caído! Si me golpeaba la cara a tan poco tiempo de la ceremonia habría sido un verdadero problema. Eso de salir en las fotos para nada presentable….-el tono en su voz era, ciertamente creíble pero…

-¿Sabes? Si me hubieras dicho eso antes de que supiera que eras bruja te lo creía pero ahora que sé que puedes mover tu palito de madera para reparar cualquier herida realmente me siento ofendido de que pensarás que soy tan tonto como para creerme eso- dijo con un tono de voz que evocaba muy bien el estar dolido Elliot.

Lynette suspiro y se quedo observando a Elliot por unos segundos. No tenía caso en realidad seguir tratando de poner excusas para la cara que traía. Si el despistado de su amigo se había dado cuenta era por que en verdad se debía de ver mal y si se presentaba así ante Heka la rubia no tardaría nada en sacarle que era lo que atenazaba su alma, si había alguien que por nada del mundo debía saber que era lo que le ocurría esa era Heka.

-Está bien, te diré lo que pasa pero tienes que jurarme que no le dirás a nadie- pidió la chica tomando la mano de Elliot entre la suya

-Tienes mi palabra- accedió sinceramente el chico. Había aceptado, después de todo, hablar con ella no que haría una reproducción de todo lo que Lynette le diría, y antes que nada su lealtad estaba con la castaña.

Lynette lo tomo de la mano, lo guio un poco mas pasillo abajo y entro en un salón que antaño había servido de Biblioteca pero que ahora era más una especie de bodega informal en la que había de todo un poco. Cerró la puerta tras de ellos y se recargo en ella cerrando los ojos. Para ella era difícil, porque claro, no sabía que Elliot estaba enterado de todo por cortesía de Archivald.

-Apuesto a que si comienzas por el principio se te hará más fácil- acoto el castaño rojizo rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación.

La chica asintió, giro para cerrar por medio de magia la puerta y de paso insonorizar la habitación. Tras asegurarse de que era imposible que fueran escuchados desde fuera o de que alguien irrumpiera de la nada volvió a dar media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo sentado en un escritorio de caoba reluciente a pesar de la fina capa de polvo que se apreciaba sobre él.

-Supongo que para empezar tengo que decir que mi problema tiene nombre y apellido- hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, disgusto consigo misma por que no podía creer que tras todos esos años Dominique Malfoy siguiera teniendo tanto peso en ella

-Y supongo que ese nombre y apellido no es el de tu futuro esposo, ¿cierto?-inquirió Elliot arqueando levemente la ceja

-Me temo que no-admitió suspirando Lynette, de pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que necesitaba realmente era hablar con alguien, alguien que fuera ajeno a la historia, que no tomará partido, que fuera objetivo.

Archivald y Heka por mas amigos suyos que fueran eran el mejor amigo y la hermana de Dominique respectivamente, era obvio hacia quien se dirigían sus simpatías y Lynette no podía estar 100% segura de si le aconsejaban hacer lo que más le convenía o lo que a ellos les gustaría para tenerlos contentos a todos y no dañar lo que podría ser.

-¿Y entonces?-insistió de nueva cuenta Elliot intuyendo que a pesar de que ella quería hablar necesitaba un empujón para decidirse a hacerlo.

-Hace unos años, antes de Louis. ¿Recuerdas que les contaba a Su y a ti acerca de un chico de Hogwarts?

-Ajá- respondió Elliot llevándose una mano a la barbilla –Creo recordar levemente que lo describías como "El ciego caprichoso que sufre por alguien que no es para él"

Lynette soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. Era verdad, así era tal cual lo había descrito para sus dos amigos, siempre tuvo más libertad para hablar con ellos en esa época creyendo que jamás llegarían a conocer a las personas de las cuales les platicaba.

-Sí, ese mismo- tomo asiento junto a Elliot y bajo la cabeza para observar hacia sus piernas que colgaban al borden del escritorio- También conocido como Dominique Malfoy- antes de que Elliot pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar Lynette asintió- Si, el hermano de Heka.

La chica Dartmont sabía que Elliot conocía el nombre, mas de una vez estando el presente Heka y Archivald habían hablado sobre él. Por supuesto, Elliot también conocía el nombre por conocer parte de la historia, pero eso Lynette tampoco lo sabía. De todas formas el muchacho estaba más interesado en saber las cosas por boca de la propia Lynette.

-El ciego abrió los ojos en el viaje de celebración de su graduación de una manera muy torpe y muy tardía… cobarde también.- confesaba la castaña con muecas de fastidio y reproche– Hubo muchos mal entendidos y Louis ya estaba en medio de ellos, Dominique se desapareció totalmente de nuestras vidas y yo entendí que realmente no significaba nada para él.- Elliot escuchaba atentamente, la castaña no estaba explicando paso por paso las cosas pero definitivamente entendía que ese Malfoy era un cobarde por no quedarse a hablar de frente.

-Entonces decidiste continuar todo con Louis sin importar Dominique.- apuntó Elliot para entender mejor

-No lo creo… más bien creía que realmente Dominique no tenía intenciones de reaparecerse por aquí y mucho menos que sintiera algo por mí- admitió Lynette apretando los ojos para contener las lagrimas. No iba a dejar que salieran, no lo valía.

A partir de ahí el problema ya no fue hablar. Las palabras salían de su boca por si solas, la historia parecía contarse por sí misma. En algo que podía ser catalogado ciertamente como verborrea mortal Lynette no ceso de dejar salir palabras de sus labios hasta que hubo contado todo lo que había por contar a Elliot. No dejo nada fuera, se aseguro de mencionar lo que había pasado en los años de ausencia, como se sintió al despertar al día siguiente de la fogata en la playa y toparse con la noticia de que Dominique se había ido a recorrer el mundo, la desilusión que la embargaba cada que la lechuza que había mandado regresaba con su misma carta tras no haber encontrado al destinatario.

Y como el tiempo, poco a poco, había sido el encargado de que su cerebro comenzará a entender, de que la razón se impusiera al corazón hasta que finalmente tomo la decisión de dejar fuera de su vida a Dominique Malfoy y concentrarse únicamente en lo que a esas alturas tenía ya con Louis, quien le ofrecía una salida y le daba todo aquello que pensó nunca podría disfrutar. No había sido por despecho, eso se encargo de dejárselo claro a Elliot, en ningún momento había simplemente utilizado a Louis; lo quería, por algo había aceptado casarse con él, lo quería lo suficiente para hacerlo pero no lo amaba. No como a Dominique, no con esa pasión que el rubio despertaba en ella.

-No lo entiendo. Si no amas a Louis pero si a Dominque, ¿Por qué no aceptaste irte con él cuando te lo propuso en ese vestidor?-inquirió Elliot cuando la castaña termino el relato. Tenía que admitir que desde su punto de vista esa historia tenía más que material suficiente para escribir un par de libros, ¿el amor era así de complicado en el mundo mágico o era solo en el caso de su amiga?

Por primera vez en el transcurso de toda la plática Lynette alzo la cabeza. Elliot pudo ver el asomo de una sonrisa triste en los labios de su amiga. Su mirada triste y las mejillas arreboladas le daban el aspecto más etéreo que le había conocido hasta entonces.

-No es tan simple-murmuro la castaña

-¿Qué tiene de complicado?-pregunto arqueando la ceja- Lo amas y el te ama, ¿es que acaso necesitas algo más?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamo Lynette poniéndose de pie y mesándose los cabellos- Necesito mucho más que solo simples palabras. Además las cosas no son tan simples como parecen Elliot

-No sé tú, pero yo creo que te ha dado mucho más que simples palabras Lynette. Sinceramente, no sé que estas esperando que haga, quizá quieres que grite frente a todos que te ama y que no puede vivir sin ti y es por eso que aun continuas adelante con esta locura, ¡Una boda que no quieres!

El brillo en las pupilas de Lynette desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció tras la mención de las palabras del ojiazul pero Elliot se dio cuenta perfectamente de eso y supo que había dado en uno de los puntos importantes.

-No seas ridículo, El- murmuro la chica apretando los labios- por supuesto que no quiero eso, no conviene a ninguna de nuestras familias. Y esas supuestas acciones, meterse a un vestidor, aparecerse en mi fiesta de compromiso-la chica bufo- Sinceramente, creo que merezco algo más.

-Esas son tonterías y lo sabes-espeto en voz calmada el chico poniéndose de pie también y tomándola por los hombros –Estas dejando que ese orgullo desmedido que te mandas interfiera con poder tener lo único que siempre has querido. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de aceptar que al final la princesa si se queda con el príncipe de sus sueños?

Lynette desvió la vista. Ni siquiera Archivald se había atrevido a decírselo con esas palabras. ¿Podría ser cierto? Sabía que en gran parte la lucha monumental era contra su orgullo pero no, eso no era todo, también existía miedo. Elliot había dado en el clavo, porque si, Lynette tenía miedo de que todo eso no fuera más que un espejismo.

-¿Y si dejo todo por él para que al final de cuentas tan solo un par de meses después se dé cuenta de que no esta tan enamorado de mi como asegura?-inquirió finalmente mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Dudo que ese sea el caso. Hablando como representante del género masculino: No hacemos esa clase de locuras por una chica que tan solo nos interesa para pasar el rato. Y, tras todo lo que me contabas de ese chico, alguien así de orgulloso no se traga el orgullo vez tras vez solo porque sí. Pero, aunque ese fuera el caso, ¿quieres vivir el resto de tu vida con la incertidumbre, atrapada en un matrimonio en el que nunca serás del todo feliz? ¿Engañándote no solo a ti sino a Louis en el proceso?

Lynette se quedo callada, meditando en todo lo que le había dicho su amigo. Existía algo en la forma de hablar de Elliot Wallace que hacía que fuera difícil ignorarlo, quizá se debía a su tono de voz que siempre permanecía calmado o a esa ligera irritación que se asomaba en su rostro cuando alguien en su opinión no hacía más que complicarse la vida por sí mismo.

-Lo único cierto es que las cosas van demasiado avanzadas, ya no puedo dar marcha atrás.

-¡Bonito motivo para casarte con alguien, Lynette!- exclamo francamente sorprendido el chico de la actitud de su amiga. Archivald tenía razón, Lynette podía llegar a ser en verdad una terca obstinada.

-Es que tú no lo entiendes, es complicado- reitero tercamente la castaña

-Está bien. Supongamos por un solo milisegundo que las cosas son insalvables, que existe un abismo imposible de sortear. ¿Haces el favor de decirme porque es complicado y que no entiendo?

-Mi familia y la de Louis…-comenzó la chica pero fue interrumpida

-Dame motivos validos, Lynn. No me vengas con el cuento de las relaciones familiares que me decepcionaría mucho saber que al final terminaste siendo el títere de tu padre que solo le sirve para expandir sus negocios en el plano internacional.

La castaña se mordió el labio. Nadie había sido así de duro y directo con ella, pero por supuesto Archivald Ackley, Heka Malfoy, incluso Sheccid Potter, todos ellos eran magos; personas que sabían el peso que los grandes apellidos traían sobre los hombros de sus herederos, comprendían lo que demeritar esos apellidos conllevaba frente a su sociedad. Elliot era diferente, no tenía idea de toda la ideología que se escondía tras esas simples relaciones familiares, pero era eso mismo lo que permitía que viera las cosas de manera objetiva y Lynette lo sabía.

-No tengo-admitió finalmente sabiendo que de alguna forma eso conllevaba la derrota

-Entonces piénsatelo, todavía no es tan tarde. Aun puedes hacer algo para ser verdaderamente feliz, Lynn- tras decir esto Elliot la envolvió en sus brazos y deposito un beso en su frente- El cielo sabe todo lo que te quiero y que haría lo que fuera por ti, incluso verte ser infeliz por el resto de tu vida si es lo que elijes, pero espero no tener que hacerlo.

Fin del Flashback

xxx

Esa última frase aún resonaba por su cabeza. Seguía con la mirada perdida, viendo sin realmente ver al padre de Archivald quien había accedido a realizar la ceremonia solo por la amistad que unía a su hijo con Lynette. Rara era la vez que el propio encargado del Departamento de Ley Mágica se aprestaba para hacer algo así, antes de la ceremonia de unión de varitas de la propia Lynette eso solo había ocurrido en la de una prima de Archivald. Los Dartmont sin duda se habían encargado de demostrar que su familia era una de las de mayor raigambre del mundo mágico, una que nunca había sido vista caer en el oprobio.

Y ahora por la cabeza de su hija estaba pasando protagonizar el primer gran escándalo en la historia de la ancestral y pura casa de los Dartmont. La castaña respiro profundamente, fue consciente de cómo Louis había ya alzado su varita, supo que era su turno de hacerlo por lo que obligo a su mano a seguir la orden dada por su cerebro. Lo consiguió, pudo colocar su varita con la punta topando con la de Louis. Alzo la vista y parpadeo lentamente, no estaba mal, también había conseguido devolver la sonrisa que Louis le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento.

Existía un rostro que por nada del mundo quería ver en ese momento y ese era sin duda alguna el rostro de Dominique. El rubio se encontraba, en ese momento, parado justo al lado del padre de Archivald quien le sonreía cálidamente, el chico Malfoy atino tan solo a asentir con la cabeza, se mojo los labios con la lengua y apretó fuertemente la varita que guardaba en el bolsillo, quizá si la rompía se libraría de esta. No tuvo tanta suerte, su varita era bastante flexible a decir verdad y además realmente no quería romperla, era parte de él.

-Ahora, si me hace el favor el señor Malfoy de colocar si varita contra la de los futuros esposos para terminar de cerrar el triangulo- se escucho pedir a la bonachona voz del señor Ackley, dicho sea de paso tan solo sonaba así porque se dirigía a Dominique.

Dominique asintió, dirigió una mirada de resignación a Lynette quien fingió no verla. Solo tres personas entre los invitados pudieron ver el ligero e imperceptible gesto de dolor que se dejo posar en el rostro del rubio cuando su mano comenzó a levantarse para colocar la varita en el lugar que le correspondía. La sonrisa de triunfo de Louis, sin embargo, no paso desapercibida para nadie. Ni el brillo de furia en los ojos de Heka al percatarse de este hecho.

Fueron entonces muchas cosas las que ocurrieron en un solo momento. El señor Ackley alzo su varita para pronunciar el hechizo que vincularía para siempre las varitas de Lynette y Louis, el resplandor rojizo que debió verse entonces brillo por su ausencia, en su lugar se produjo un leve brillo platinado. El ceño fruncido del señor Ackley termino de hacer ver a la gente que algo iba mal, pronuncio una vez más el hechizo y el resultado fue el mismo. Heka y Archivald se removieron ansiosos en su lugar, sabían que eso solo podía significar una cosa. Dominique permanecía totalmente quieto, parecía que ni respiraba.

-Lynette, querida- se escucho la voz suave y pausada del padre de Archivald-Debes colocar la punta de tu varita tocando directamente la tú prometido o el encantamiento no hará efecto.

La atmosfera que se formo tras esas palabras podía fácilmente cortarse con un cuchillo. Lynette asintió mas no hizo gesto alguno para mover la mano y acercar la varita correctamente a la de Louis.

-_Ma chérie_- hablo con la voz pausada Louis sin dejar de sonreír de manera encantadora –La varita, _ma chérie_, se que estas nerviosa de la felicidad pero debes colocarla bien para poder desposarte

Dominique gruño y por primera vez desde que la ceremonia comenzará fijo su vista justo sobre Lynette quien escogió ese momento para parpadear y regresar de lo profundo de sus pensamientos. Miel y niebla se encontraron una vez más quedándose prendido uno del otro. Fue todo lo que Lynette necesito, eso y las palabras de Elliot que escucho claramente en su mente una vez más:

"_¿Quieres vivir el resto de tu vida con la incertidumbre, atrapada en un matrimonio en el que nunca serás del todo feliz? ¿Engañándote no solo a ti sino a Louis en el proceso?"_

-No…- murmuro la chica medio consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta- No es eso lo que quiero…

-¿Qué dijiste?- inquirió Dominique bajando la varita a su vez tras escuchar esas palabras y ver que la misma Lynette realizaba esa acción.

-No… dije que no-contesto la castaña de manera casi automática, se encontraba aún un poco aturdida, negó con la cabeza y metió la varita en la bolsa de su túnica

-¿De qué carajos estás hablando Lynette?- espeto Louis murmurando en el oído de su prometida mientras la cogía del brazo para atraerla hacia él

A esas alturas en el lugar ya se escuchaban cientos de murmullos provenientes de todos los invitados. Murmullos que se intensificaron al ver que Dominique Malfoy empujaba a Louis De Monfort con una expresión para nada amable en la cara, alejándolo de Lynette.

-Suéltala francesito de cuarta. No te atrevas a tocarla- siseo con furia tras ver las marcas que los dedos de Louis dejaron sobre la piel de Lynette.

Tanto Elliot como Archivald se adelantaron con idénticas expresiones de molestia y se colocaron a ambos lados de Dominique frente a Lynette, Heka y Suzanne quienes se habían acercado a la castaña al ver que está todavía parecía ligeramente confundida.

-¿Qué significa todo esto muchacho?-espeto el señor Dartmont en un rápido murmullo acercándose hacia donde todo esto estaba ocurriendo y dirigiéndose a Dominique, el rubio estaba por abrir la boca para contestar cuando el tacto de una mano lo detuvo.

-Yo te lo puedo explicar, padre- la voz de Lynette resonó segura en la estancia, finalmente había salido del estupor en el que había estado sumida. Las cosas en su mente se encontraban más claras

-Estoy esperando- la expresión de furia del señor Dartmont podría amedrentar a cualquiera pero Lynette se limito a alzar orgullosa el mentón

-No quiero casarme con Louis- espeto con total seguridad en su voz –Yo no soy mi madre, no puedo permitir que un hombre al que no amo del todo me despose. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos.

El señor Dartmont hizo el movimiento de mover el brazo para abofetear a su hija pero antes de que este fuera alzado la mano de Dominique lo tomo por la muñeca. El rubio hablo con voz baja y calmada

-No le conviene montar una escena delante de tanta gente. ¿Qué dirían de tan respetable mago golpeando a su hija? No olvide, señor, que El Profeta, Corazón de Bruja y toda la prensa mágica importante se encuentra presente en su salón por petición suya.

El señor Dartmont pareció pensarlo unos segundos tras los cuales gruño con furia dirigiéndole una mirada de completo desdén a su hija. Draco Malfoy y su esposa permanecían en un discreto segundo plano.

-¡¿Y eso es todo? ¿Acaso no piensa hacer nada más? ¿Es que tan poco vale la palabra de los Dartmont?- exploto en reproches la madre de Louis que se había acercado con expresión indignada y miraba con ojos asesinos a Lynette.

-Siento mucho todo esto señora De Monfort pero…

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué lo sientes? ¡Tú muchachita estúpida, no puedes venir a hacerle esto a mi hijo!

Ahora, tampoco era cosa de que Lynette permitiera que la insultaran, se llevo las manos a la cadera y soplo para quitarse un mechón de cabello.

-Usted disculpará pero esto es asunto entre Louis y yo y no creo que él quiera que me case aún sabiendo que el resto de su vida va a tener que compartirme con alguien más.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron como platos ante la revelación. El padre de Archivald se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí murmurando que aquello era el colmo mientras Draco Malfoy dirigía una mirada astuta hacia su hijo quien había apretado los puños y no dejaba de mirar fijamente al prometido de Lynette.

-Me importa muy poco que tenga que compartirte con media Inglaterra, _petite salope_- espeto la madre de Louis, los ojos parecían querer saltarle de las cuencas- Diste tú palabras y vas a casarte con mi hijo o si no…

-¡Basta madre!- exclamo Louis viendo fijamente a Lynette y tan solo observando de reojo a su madre -¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

-Louis yo….

-Ahórrate las excusas, Lynette. Tan solo responde a mi pregunta.

-De lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que no puedo casarme contigo- respondió con la voz totalmente segura Lynette.

-Bien- concedió Louis desviando la vista de la castaña y observando con odio a Dominique- Parece que después de todo has ganado Malfoy, obtuviste lo que quisiste. Que te aproveche, si el mundo es justo te hará lo mismo que me acaba de hacer a mí- volteo de nuevo a Lynette- Te di todo y mucho más de lo que merecías y es así como me pagas. Menos mal que eras solo una transacción de negocios para cerrar el trato, tan solo el bono extra Lynette, solo eso. Vámonos madre

-¡Hijo de tú mala bludger!- grito más que enojado Dominique pero antes de que pudiera sacar la varita para lanzar un ataque al francés por lo que acababa de decir este y su madre habían abandonado el salón.

No había ni un solo invitado que se hubiera quedado en el recinto y poco antes de la escena que acababan de protagonizar Louis y su madre, los Dartmont seguidos de los Malfoy habían abandonado también el lugar. Elliot busco con la mirada a Lynette y asintió sonriendo, logrando que la castaña esbozará una media sonrisa.

-Lynn, yo….

Cuando la voz de Dominique se escucho de nueva cuenta los chicos, que eran los únicos que quedaban ahí, se apresuraron a hacerse los desentendidos. De nada sirvió por que Lynette negó con la cabeza quitándose la tiara que sostenía su velo y pasándosela a Heka.

-Ahórratelo, Dominique. No lo hice por ti, sino por mí.

Y con un ligero "plop" se desapareció del lugar. Era mucho lo que había enfrentado en un solo momento, ahora necesitaba estar a solas con sus fantasmas y sus miedos para pensar adecuadamente. Después de esto su vida pintaba incierta, se sorprendió de descubrir que ni siquiera le importaba mucho las palabras que le dirigiera Louis hacia el final, una parte de ella lo había sospechado siempre por qué no se permitió olvidar la manera en que lo había conocido. De todas formas se sentía liberada por primera vez en muchos años y por el momento eso era lo único que contaba. Ya el tiempo diría lo que vendría después, si de algo estaba segura era de que en cuestiones de amor nunca más volvería a poner a su cabeza por sobre su corazón y eso era una gran lección.

xxx

Y es así como llegamos al final de este capítulo que espero les haya gustado. Son las 3.30 am y apenas voy terminándolo de escribir pero ya no podía pasar más tiempo sin actualizar la historia. Créanme que no fue solo porque me gusta hacerlos esperar pero espero que al menos la espera haya valido la pena. Es un capitulo decente, de 10 hojas Word así que por extensión no se pueden quejar.

Quiero dedicar el capitulo a dos personas: **Dracly** sin quien hubiera tardado mucho más en ver la luz y **Naluma5** quien estuvo al pendiente de en qué momento saldría el capítulo y recordándome lo mala persona que había sido por dejarlos con esas duda (:

Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por leer.

P.D Por si quieren comunicarse conmigo les dejo acá mi twitter NanuneLuna


End file.
